Sunlight Moments
by Laydania
Summary: "Por que el amor se ve de muchas maneras, y eso es lo que lo hace tan confuso para los filósofos de la historia. Pero para ellas, el amor es sencillamente el sentimiento que tenían la una por la otra". Serie de one-shots/drabbles Sunlight (SunsetxTwilight)
1. Posesiva

**Tener dos fics y no actualizar ninguno por este drabble. Típico jajaja 493 palabras según el contador de Word sin contar esta nota. Espero les guste. A los que me siguen de antes, nos vemos mañana en Knights of the Night. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Posesiva**

Caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, casi corriendo. Sus ojos se paseaban por todo el lugar, buscando desesperada un par de orbes en específico. Muchas la saludaron, pero los sonidos se dispersaron en el viento.

Solo siguió avanzando rápidamente.

Iba por el pasillo que daba a la sala de música cuando vio un grupo de personas reconocido en las Rainbooms, pero observo un desastre que ocurriría pronto ocasionado por un alma.

Observo, apretando las manos como ese imbécil de su ex coqueteaba con **su** chica, quien intentaba apartarse sonrojada, pero sin querer herir el corazón del pobre ilusionado.

Sus amigas normalmente lo habrían detenido como ya habían hecho antes, pero la pelirroja les había pedido que no lo hicieran.

Ese, era un molesto cabo suelto que ella quería cortar de una vez por todas.

Las Rainbooms la vieron llegar, por lo que retrocedieron dándole vía libre y sonriendo burlonamente, encomendando el pobre alma del peli azul a alguna fuerza superior.

Tomo por la muñeca a Twilight y la coloco contra la pared. Antes de que ella o el idiota de Flash reaccionaran, la beso.

Un beso feroz, agresivo. A la vez, un beso cálido y dulce a la manera de la pelirroja. Un beso que marcaba propiedad, el preciso objetivo de Sunset.

Paso su mano por debajo de la blusa de su novia, disfrutando del estremecimiento que sacudió a su novia y la desesperación con la que esta se aferraba de su polera celeste. Se separó, pero su cometido aun no había terminado.

Movió levemente la cabeza de su chica y coloco los labios en el cuello de ella, disfrutando del gemido que soltó.

Cuando se apartó, junto su frente con la de Twilight, quien respiraba agitadamente por la ferocidad de su novia. El cálido aliento de ambas se mezclaba, provocando una sonrisa en la peli fuego. Abrió los ojos levemente, encontrándose con la tierna imagen de su novia aferrada a su polera, sus labios rojos y una "ligera" marca roja en el cuello de la misma, además de un sonrojo.

Se apartó levemente y miro a Flash por sobre el hombro. Este las miraba confundido.

—Como… ¿Por qué **tú** la besas así?

—Ella. Es. Mía. —le respondió con frialdad abrazándose a la cintura de Twilight—. ¿Entendido?

Flash las miro por un momento para luego mirar a las Rainbooms, quienes se encogieron de hombros. El hombro corrió lejos, avergonzado, provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? —pregunto Twilight jugando con la cabellera de fuego—. Flash no se me acercara de nuevo.

—Esa era la idea —dijo en un susurro Sunset, acercándose nuevamente a su novia—. Ahora tiene claro que tu solo eres mía.

—¿Ah sí? Pues tú también eres de mi propiedad. Y por eso… —Twilight beso a Sunset en la mejilla con dulzura—, quizás juguemos un poco hoy en la noche.

Sunset sonrió burlonamente.

—A si me gusta.


	2. Amor Materno

_**Me tinca que esto se convertirá en una nueva serie de one-shots/drabbles para mi perfil jejeje**_

 **Summary: "Porque, a pesar de ser su segunda mayor alegría, a Sunset Shimmer le costaba cumplir su rol de madre"**

 **(./././)**

 **Amor Materno**

Sunset entro a la casa dando un portazo. El trabajo del laboratorio le había agotado todas sus fuerzas, y ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en tirarse en la cama y ser mimada por su esposa.

—¡Mamá! —llamo una voz infantil.

O, cierto. Quizás ese era el motivo por que el que la pelirroja no sabía que era más difícil: el trabajo o su hogar.

Una pequeña silueta bajo saltando tiernamente las escaleras y abrazo las piernas de Sunset. La chica tenía un cabello de fuego, igual que su madre, pero tenía los ojos morados de su madre. Coincidencia que había convencido a Twilight y a Sunset de adoptarla. La pelirroja se agacho y tomo a la pequeña en brazos.

—Ey, ¿Cómo estas pequeña? —susurro Sunset besando la mejilla de su hija.

—¡Bien! ¿Y tú, mamá? —pregunto la pequeña antes de parecer recordar algo y revolverse en los brazos de su madre, cayendo al suelo—. ¡Espera!

La pequeña subió corriendo las escaleras, misma por donde venía bajando el mayor tesoro de Sunset. Twilight bajaba con un aspecto somnoliento, pero sonrió amablemente al chocar su mirada amatista con la esmeralda de Sunset. Se acercó y beso los labios de la pelirroja, quien le devolvió el beso con amor y rodeo la cadera de su esposa.

—¿Cómo te fue amor? —pregunto Twilight apartándose y abrazando a su esposa —. Supongo que te fue bien, tienes aspecto de estar cansada.

—Los chicos tuvieron un "accidente" —respondió Sunset devolviendo el abrazo y acariciando el cabello de Twilight —. Pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar en unos minutos.

Twilight ahogo una risa en la polera celeste de esposa, quien sonrió dulcemente sintiendo el amor llenar su corazón. Habían decidido vivir juntas como "mejores amigas" hace 6 años, y hace 4 la pelirroja le había pedido el matrimonio.

Desde entonces, ambas conocieron completamente el amor. Ninguna se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

La pequeña volvió corriendo y, al ver a ambas abrazadas, corrió y se metió a la fuerza en el abrazo. Ambas madres sonrieron con ternura.

—¡Mamá! —exclamo llamando la atención de la pelirroja. A Sunset le decía "mamá", mientras que Twilight era su "mami" —. ¡Mira lo que hice hoy en la escuela por el día del padre!

La pequeña extendió una colorida hoja de papel a la pelirroja, quien la recibió y observo curiosa. En la hoja había un dibujo bastante mal hecho de ella y Twilight, con su hija en medio tomando a ambas de las manos. Arriba un texto rezaba "¡Feliz día de la Madre!"

" _Pero si el día de la madre ya paso"_ pensó Sunset hasta recordar la fecha que si era en ese momento. El día del padre.

—Los chicos me preguntaron por qué yo le celebraba el día a mi mamá, y no a mi papá —comenzó a contar la pequeña—. Y yo les respondí lo de siempre. Que yo no tenía papá, sino dos mamás, y que quería celebrar a ambas —la pequeña alzo la mirada a ambas mujeres, quienes la miraba con ojos brillosos—. ¿Estuvo bien?

Sunset ahogo un sollozo, mientras que Twilight se agacho y abrazo a su hija. La pelirroja, por su parte, estaba bloqueada. Una parte de ella le ordenaba reaccionar, pero la otra estaba ahogándose en tristeza por un recuerdo en específico.

" _Es…Es como…Cuando yo era pequeña…_

Twilight noto la mueca que había tomado su amada esposa y como arrugaba levemente la hoja por el exceso de fuerza que colocaba en ella, entendiendo enseguida lo que estaba pensando. Tristemente, su hija pensó otra cosa de su madre.

—¿No te gusto? —pregunto Flare retrocediendo mirando fijamente a Sunset, quien aún no atinaba a reaccionar—. Perdón mamá. Solo…Quería que supieras que te quiero… —lagrimas atacaron los ojos de la pequeña, quien salió corriendo a su habitación.

Twilight miro a su hija subir para luego volver la mirada a la pelirroja, quien también empezaba a soltar lágrimas. La oji amatista se elevó en la punta de sus pies y beso la mejilla de Sunset.

—Tranquila…tranquila… —mientras hablaba, empezó a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la pelirroja, quien la abrazo desesperada—. Ahora estás conmigo, Sunny. Tu padre ya no está aquí.

—C-creo que nunca poder cumplir c-completamente bien mi papel… —susurro la pelirroja con el rostro oculto en el cuello de Twilight —…no, no puedo…

—No digas eso —la regaño su esposa abrazándola fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda—. Eres una persona increíble, un ángel que tuvo que sufrir mucho. Eres una excelente esposa, y una excelente madre. Nadie puede poner en duda eso.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no pude abrazarla? —pregunto Sunset sollozando—. ¿Por qué no pude agacharme y besarla mientras ella riera y intentara saltar para abrazarme del cuello?

—Porque nadie te enseño a hacerlo. Todo eso tuviste que aprenderlo tú —respondió tranquilamente Twilight con amor, apartándose un poco de Sunset pero sin soltar el abrazo—. Ahora sabes perfectamente que tienes que hacer.

—¿Y si lo hago mal? —indago la pelirroja—. ¿Y si me equivoco de nuevo? ¿Y si la hago llorar? No sería la primera vez que ella este triste por mi falta de tacto…

—Me amas, me adoras y me cuidas como a nadie —susurro Twilight provocando que Sunset clavara sus ojos esmeraldas en ella —. Soy el perfecto ejemplo de que puedes amar con más fuerza que cualquiera. Solo tienes que demostrárselo a Flare.

—Y si- —la pelirroja fue sorprendida por un beso lleno de amor de parte du esposa. No tardo en devolvérselo, abrazándola nuevamente de la cintura.

—Ve, y demuestra que eres mucho mejor que tu padre —ordeno Twilight mirando los ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja, quien sonrío dulcemente.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —se preguntó Sunset besando la frente de su esposa antes de correr y subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Twilight suspiro, recordando la desesperación que había demostrado su amada esposa cuando le había contado la historia de su padre.

La pelirroja en verdad había tenido una infancia difícil. Su madre la había abandonado al nacer, dejándola a solas con su padre. Este, cuando la pequeña cumplió seis años y empezó a ir al colegio, se sumergió en el alcohol, borrando todo rastro del padre amoroso que recordaba Sunset y cambiándolo por un hombre maltratador. Debido a eso, la pelirroja adquirió un carácter fuerte, amargado y aprovechador, además de ambicioso y cruel. Perdió a sus amigas y una vez que llego a la secundaria se convirtió en la temible reina del lugar.

No fue hasta que conoció a Twilight y cayo enamorada de ella que logro cambiar su conducta, para finalmente ser libre cuando se fue a vivir con ella. Desde entonces, la pelirroja no había sabido más de su padre, pero eso no había borrado la cicatriz que había dejado el hombre en su vida. Esa era una carga que dificultaba que la dulce peli fuego pudiera ejercer con total tranquilidad su papel de madre.

Twilight suspiro, deseándole suerte a su amada esposa.

 **(./././)**

La pelirroja toco la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña.

—¿Flare?¿Pequeña? —llamo la pelirroja, recibiendo como respuesta nada más que un ahogado sollozo. Sunset se llenó de valor y entro a la habitación.

Dentro, se encontró con su hija bajo las sabanas de su cama, sollozando. La posición de su hija le estrujo el corazón, pero se mantuvo firme.

Sunset se sentó en la cama de su hija, extendiendo la mano hacia las sabanas. Preparándose mentalmente, le dio un tirón a las sabanas, dejando al aire a su hija. La pequeña se sintió indefensa ante la ausencia de su cobertor, así que miro a su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos morados.

—¿No me quieres? —pregunto Flare apartándose todo lo que pudo de la pelirroja.

—No digas eso —respondió la pelirroja sin intentar acercarse. Decidió que primero debía usar el dialogo—. Escúchame bien. Nunca, jamás, pongas en duda que yo te amo con todo mi corazón.

—¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste así con mi dibujo? —pregunto la pequeña ahogando otro sollozo.

—Mamá tuvo una infancia…difícil —respondió la pelirroja sin mirar a su hija, quien le puso mucha atención luego de escuchar eso—. Nadie te enseña a ser alguien a quien seguir, y tienes que aprenderlo por tu cuenta.

—Pero Mamá…Tú y Mami son las mejores de este mundo —susurro Flare provocando una sonrisa dulce en Sunset.

—Me alegra que pienses así. Pero eso tienes que recordarlo por siempre, y nunca olvidar que ambas te amamos con todo el corazón —recordó la pelirroja abriendo los brazos—. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón.

La pequeña no aguanto y salto a los brazos de su madre, abrazándola con fuerza. Sunset no pudo hacer más que sonreír dulcemente, encanta al sentir como los brazos de su pequeña intentaban rodearla completamente, fracasando en el intento.

Momentos así, hacían que ser madre fuera excelente.

 **(./././)**

Luego de alrededor de una hora, Twilight subió las escaleras de su hogar, yendo directamente a la habitación de su hija y poniendo atención. No escuchaba sollozos o llantos, solo una respiración tranquila.

Abrió suavemente la puerta encontrándose con la imagen más tierna que habrá visto jamás.

Flare se abrazaba con posesión de la mitad de la cintura de Sunset, quien estaba acostada lo más cómoda que podía en la pequeña cama, aunque los pies le seguían colgando. La pelirroja también abrazaba como podía a su pequeña con el brazo derecho, mientras ambas dormían tranquilamente.

Twilight sonrío llena de amor y se acercó. Beso la mejilla de Flare y luego la de Sunset, para luego intentar alejarse hacia la puerta. No se esperaba que algo la tomara la muñeca y de un tirón la hiciera caer a la cama.

Cayo sobre el pecho de Sunset, mientras una mano la rodeaba y abrazaba posesivamente de la cadera. Twilight se levantó ligeramente para encontrarse con la sonrisa maliciosa de Sunset, y sus adormilados ojos esmeralda clavados en ella.

—Ah no, tú no te vas de aquí —le susurro burlonamente su esposa. Twilight Tampico se hizo de rogar, y levantándose levemente, la beso antes de volver a recostarse en su pecho.

—No me voy a negar a estar con mis pelirrojas favoritas.


	3. Sigue las Instrucciones

**Holi jejje No actualizar otro fics, pero que la inspiración te mantenga enganchada a la silla escribiendo este oneshot jejej Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndolo 3 Nos vemos en una próxima actualización :3**

 **...**

 **Sigue las Instrucciones**

 **Summary: Cuando Twilight despertó, se dio cuenta enseguida de dos cosas: su mejor amiga no estaba durmiendo junto a ella, y en la mesa de su habitación había una carta en la que la pulcra letra de Sunset parecia brillar.**

 **...**

El rayo de sol de las 12:00 del mediodía dio sin piedad en una larga cama de dos plazas. En la desordenada cama, había un bulto completamente arropado. No era raro que ocurriera eso en la mañana de un sábado, lo raro era que solo una persona estuviera en la cama.

Lo usual, es que fueran dos.

Twilight se removió en su cama, levantándose y restregándose los ojos. Tenía un completo aspecto de sueño, pero ella no podía dormir. No sin sentir la cálida presencia de su mejor amiga pelirroja, quien por algún motivo no estaba a su lado.

Y eso, era lo que había despertado a la chica.

Paseo la mirada por alrededor, buscando los ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, pero no los encontró. Lo que si noto, fue una carta perfectamente apoyada en su mesa de noche. Se estiro hacia ella y la tomo, reconociendo enseguida la pulcra letra de su mejor amiga.

" _Querida Twilight, supongo que me echaste de menos en la cama. (Eso sonó muy mal). Tu no preguntes que ocurre, solo obedece. Pronto me veras de nuevo. Levántate de la cama, ponte la ropa más cómoda pero a la vez genial que tengas (aunque todo se te ve bien) y ve a la escuela. Allá sabrás que hacer._

 _Atte, tu pelirroja favorita"_

Twilight empezó a sonreír inconscientemente mientras leía la carta. Dejo nuevamente la carta en la mesa y se cambió rápidamente la ropa. Una vez lista, guardo la carta en su bolsillo salió de su departamento, bajando con rapidez las escaleras para salir camino a la escuela. Pensaba en su relación con su amiga pelirroja.

Fueron enemigas en la secundaria, luego de que la pelirroja se redimiera de ser la malvada reina del colegio se hicieron amigas, y después mejores amigas. Aunque si Twilight fuera sincera consigo misma, aceptaría la manera del latir de su corazón al dormir abrazada junto a Sunset, o el sonrojo que debe ocultar cada vez que la ve sonreír, con sus ojos esmeralda brillando, y su cabello pelirrojo parecido a cascadas de fuego…

Antes de darse cuenta, llego a la escuela, que quedaba abierta los fines de semana para aquellos que quisieran ir a estudiar. Afuera, frente a la estatua principal, Rainbow Dash y Applejack la esperaban. Ambas sonrieron abiertamente.

—¡Mira nada mas quien se atrevió a llegar! —dijo burlonamente Applejack—. Llevamos casi toda la mañana esperándote.

—¡Vamos, rápido! —exclamo Rainbow tomando de la muñeca a Twilight y arrastrándola dentro de la escuela, con Applejack siguiéndolas—. ¡Esto te va a encantar!

Twilight camino rápidamente. El dúo la llevo a la habitación de música que ellas habían adoptado como propia, puesto que luego de un incidente que termino con guitarras rotas y algunas personas llorando, no muchos quisieron seguir tocando. Una vez adentro, Twilight respingo y se llevó la mano a la boca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dentro, un piano de cola reposaba hermosamente en la habitación. Twilight se acercó, embobada, y las chicas no hicieron anda por detenerla. Solo sonrieron, especialmente cuando Twilight pasó suavemente la mano por las teclas como si se fueran a romper en cualquier momento.

Ella recordaba ese piano. Le había comentado a Sunset que amaría tener uno de esos cuando lo vieron en la tienda de música. Twilight se había enamorado de él, y la pelirroja había bromeado con que se lo regalaría algún día... ¿O acaso no estuvo bromeando?

La oji amatista se sentó frente al piano y toco una melodía. Rainbow y Applejack sonrieron emocionadas al escuchar el hermoso sonido que quedaba como resultado de la combinación de las habilidades de Twilight y del hermoso piano. La oji amatista cerró los ojos, encantada, para abrirlos nuevamente con un brillo en los ojos.

Recién entonces, reparo en la carta que reposaba sobre el piano. Sonriendo al saberse conocedora de la escritora de ese mensaje, lo abrió como si fuera oro.

" _¿Te gusto tu regalo? Espero que sí. La tienda no da devoluciones. Asumo que para este punto ya te habrás emocionado a seguir con mi plan, así que adelante. Ve a la tienda de PinkiePie, a por tu siguiente regalo._

 _PD: Supongo que vas guardando las cartas, ¿no?_

 _Atte, la poseedora de los mejores ojos esmeralda que conoces"_

Twilight sonrió y miro a sus amigas. El dúo la miraba sonriente.

—Adelante Twi, ve —le ordeno su amiga campirana—. Nosotras nos quedaremos cuidando de tu amado instrumento. Sigue las órdenes de Sunset. ¡Rápido!

Twilight les sonrió y se alejó corriendo mientras les decía "Adiós" con la mano.

—¿Crees que el plan de Sunset funcionara? —pregunto Rainbow Dash colocándose las manos en la cadera observando como Twilight se alejaba.

—Habría funcionado incluso si le hubiera dicho directamente —respondió Applejack arreglándose su sombrero—. Creo que si tan solo Twilight no fuera tan inteligente, ella misma le habría dicho.

—Bueno, con todo lo que está haciendo, es obvio que esas dos estarán juntas de aquí a que acabe el día —comento la chica de cabello multicolor con una sonrisa.

—Completamente seguro.

…

Cuando Twilight llego a la sala de Pinkie Pie, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada emocionada de su amiga rosa apenas sonó la campana de la puerta.

—¡Twi! —exclamo la peli rosa acercándose, para luego hacer una leve reverencia ante la chica, extendiéndole ahora dos cartas, una de sobre rojo y otro morado—. Sunset dijo que primero comieras un pastel, ¡así que ven!

Pinkie Pie la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a sentarse. Luego, rápidamente se acercó a la cocina y traje un pastel de frambuesa, el favorito de Twilight. Empezó a comerlo, recordando que no había desayunado nada y que ya estaban en la hora del almuerzo. Su estómago recibió con agradecimiento tener algo de comida que procesar. Noto de reojo que los señores Cake la miraba sonriendo, pero no pudo sonreírles al estar atragantándose con comida.

—Entooooooonces, Twi —llamo Pinkie Pie sentándose frente a ella—. ¿Te gusta Sunset?

Sea por lo rápido que comía o por la pregunta, Twilight se atraganto con parte de su pastel.

—¿Qué? —pregunto cuando se recuperó.

—¿Te gusta Sunset? —pregunto nuevamente como si nada Pinkie Pie—. Digo, supongo que si te gusta deberías decirle antes de que acepte la propuesta de Flash.

—¿Qué propuesta? —pregunto Twilight dejando de comer, atacada por un oscuro presentimiento al recordar el carácter nervioso del peli azul al hablar nuevamente con Sunset.

—Flash le pidió que le diera otra oportunidad para estar juntos.

Si tuviera que describir lo que sintió en ese momento, Twilight lo habría descrito como si Pinkie Pie hubiera puesto dinamita en el pastel y esta hubiera explotado en su estómago. Rabia la inundo, pero el sentimiento de terror a perder a su pelirroja la dejo sin saber que decir.

Espera, ¿su pelirroja? ¡Si, maldita sea! ¡Su pelirroja, su mejor amiga! ¡Solo de ella! Pero, ¿Por qué Flash querría volver con ella? ¿Y qué pensaba hacer Sunset? Quizás era por el regalo que recibió, pero las emociones de Twilight y el cariño que sentía por su mejor amiga hacia saltar su corazón y nublar su tranquilidad.

Pinkie Pie, por su parte, sonrió dulcemente al notar el sonrojo de las mejillas de Twilight. Adivino enseguida lo que estaba pensando, así que disfruto tranquilizarla.

—Abre la carta roja, Twi —le dijo la peli rosa.

Twilight obedeció. Abrió el sobre rojo, encontrándose con un montón de fotos. Tomo una y la observo atentamente. En ella, Sunset y ella sonreían a la cámara con un bosque a sus espaldas. Twilight recordó enseguida ese momento: la pelirroja la había invitado a ir a acampar como experiencia, y eso había terminado con ellas durmiendo juntas por el miedo que le había dado a Twilight los sonidos de la noche, y una Sunset riéndose burlonamente de ella.

Saco otra foto, y luego otra y otra. Todas con ella y la pelirroja como protagonista, todas representantes de un recuerdo. Pinkie Pie sonrió nuevamente al ver como Twilight también sonreía, solo que inconscientemente. Los ojos amatista de la joven brillaban como estrellas del firmamento.

—Ahora, abre el otro sobre —sugirió la peli rosa—. Pero recuerda que adoras a Sunset.

Twilight la miro extrañada pero abrió la carta.

" _Pfff ¿yo? ¿Salir de nuevo con Flash? ¡Por favor! Ahora tengo mejor gusto ;) ¿Te gusto la broma? Jejeje, no, mejor pregunta. ¿Te gustaron las fotos? Tuve que buscar mucho en mi celular e imprimir muchas cosas, pero bueno, espero haberte sacado una sonrisa. Pero esto no acaba aquí. Ahora, te toca ir a la casa de Fluttershy, la reina de los animales._

 _Atentamente, la que tiene que aguantar que la aplastes cuando dormimos juntas"_

Twilight no sabía si reír o llorar. Reír por una alegría inesperada que le ataco cuando entendió que Sunset definitivamente no tenía en mente salir con Flash, o llorar por haber caído tan fácilmente la broma. Reír término por ganar, por lo que soltó una risa que relajo a su amiga peli fucsia. Twilight se levantó del asiento, guardando ambas cartas en el bolsillo de sus jeans azules.

—Gracias, Pinkie —sonrió Twilight.

—No hay problema. ¡Ve por tu chica! —exclamo sonriendo al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba y se iba camino a la casa de Fluttershy.

—Así que ella es la enamorada de la pelirroja, ¿Verdad? —comento la señora Cake observando la silueta de Twilight alejándose.

—Sip, ella misma —respondió sonriente Pinkie Pie, sus ojos celestes brillaban de alegría por su amiga.

—Eligio bien —susurro el señor Cake—. Pero me pregunto si ella le corresponderá.

—Con todo respeto, señor Cake —respondió Pinkie Pie—, si ella no acepta a Sunset, yo misma la convenceré para que acepte salir con Flash. Ellas dos terminaran juntas, lo sé. Me lo dice mi Pinkie sentido.

—Y eso nunca falla —comento riéndose la señora Cake, provocando que el trio riera con suavidad.

…

Twilight no iba corriendo a casa de Fluttershy, como lo había hecho antes. Observaba el sol en el cielo, pensando en cierta chica que parecía tener el fuego del sol por cabello. ¿Por qué se aterro tanto ante la idea de perder a Sunset?

Una parte de ella había querido darle la culpa al hecho de que ella era su mejor amiga, pero su corazón quería entender la verdad: que le aterraba perder a quien era su mayor apoyo, su persona favorita, su mayor amor…

Espera. ¿Qué?

¿Su mayor amor? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensó de Sunset así? Se sintió sucia. Veía a su mejor amiga, a la que siempre había estado con ella como su mayor amor. ¿Cuándo han escuchado de dos mejores amigas que se enamoren, y terminen juntas?

Como si el universo quisiera responderle, una pareja que reconoció paso frente a ella. Eran Bon Bon y Lyra, una de las parejas más conocidas del colegio. ¿Qué por qué eran reconocidas? ¡Sencillo! Eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas, o al menos eso creían todos hasta que una foto en las que ambos se veían besándose se esparció por la escuela. Luego de unos días, ambas aceptaron estar en una relación.

Y verlas, no le sentó bien al corazón de Twilight. Su mente también se confundió, viéndose a ella tomando la mano de Sunset tal como lo hacían Bon Bon y Lyra. Por Dios, ¿en que estaba pensando? La pelirroja era su mejor amiga, nada más que eso. Todo lo que estaba haciendo, ese juego de cartas e instrucciones no era más que un regalo de mejores amigas…¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras apresuraba el paso. Mientras más pronto acabara eso, mejor. Así volvería a sentir sus emociones controladas, y su amistad con su mejor amiga no se vería afectada. Claro, ya que podía ignorar el rápido latido de su corazón al estar con la pelirroja…

Sin darse cuenta, llego al hogar de Fluttershy, quien esperaba apoyada en la puerta. Los ojos verde agua de su amiga se clavaron en los amatistas de ella, brillando con la misma emoción que los de sus amigas.

—¡Twi! ¡Bienvenida! Ven, rápido. Tengo algo que mostrarte —la peli rosa claro la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo dentro de la casa—. Fue tan horrible no poder decirte…

—¿De qué hablas, Flutter? ¿Tiene que ver con Spike? —pregunto alarmada Twilight pensando en su pequeño perrito morado. El can había tenido una enfermedad grave a las piernas contra la que no pudo defenderse, perdiendo la movilidad. El perrito estaba viviendo en la casa de Fluttershy desde eso, puesto que ella sabía más y podía darle mejores cuidados.

—Sí, Twilight —respondió Fluttershy con sus ojos brillando aún más—. Tiene que ver con Spike.

Ambas avanzaron por el pasillo del hogar, con cientos de animales domésticos alrededor evitando que el lugar estuviera en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la anfitriona, esta sonrió dulcemente.

—Sunset dijo que no te pusieras a llorar —antes de que Twilight pudiera preguntar, Fluttershy abrió la puerta.

Y si, Twilight si empezó a sollozar.

Su can se acercó a ella ladrando con felicidad, con una prótesis de ruedas que le permitía moverse afirmada a su cuerpo. La peli morada reconocía esa prótesis, era uno de los posibles tratamientos para el can, pero era demasiado caro. La chica había comenzado a ahorrar para su cachorro, pero los estudios estaban agotando todo su dinero. Pero su perrito le ladraba acercándose a ella, empezando a lamer su pierna.

—Como… —Twilight miro a su amiga, quien le sonrió. ¡Y adivinen! Le entrego una carta, ahora de color esmeralda. La oji amatista la recibió y abrió con rapidez.

" _No sé por qué algo me dice que igualmente te pusiste a llorar ¿Te gusta todo esto hasta ahora? Espero que sí. Vamos, sigamos con el juego. Si no me equivoco en cálculos, ahora mismo son las 5:30 de la tarde aproximadamente, pronto empezara a atardecer. Ve a la boutique de Rarity. Allí tendrás tu último trabajo._

 _Atentamente, la chica de fuego"_

Twilight sonrió, una sonrisa que podría parecer triste por los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se agacho y acaricio a su cachorro, en parte también mimándolo en nombre de Sunset. Fluttershy solo la observaba dulcemente. " _Bien hecho, Sunset. Definitivamente lograras lo que quieres"_ pensó la tímida chica viendo a Twilight reír mientras que Spike lamia su rostro. Luego, la oji amatista se levantó y miro con gratitud a su amiga.

—Gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo —agradeció la joven—. Pero necesito que sigas cuidándolo por este día.

—Ve —le ordeno la peli rosa, pensando en el deseo de su otra amiga pelirroja.

Twilight corrió fuera de la casa. Spike intento seguirla, pero Fluttershy lo levanto y coloco sobre su cama.

—Tranquilo, pequeña ternurita —susurro Fluttershy acariciando el cuello del cachorro—. Tu dueña tiene que aceptar lo que siente. Al final del día tendrás dos dueñas en vez de solo una.

…

Nuevamente, Twilight no corría a la boutique de Rarity, su nuevo destino. Pero tampoco pensaba en las raras emociones que todo el día habían estado en ella.

Ahora, simplemente, había abierto el sobre rojo y veía con una mirada llena de amor las fotos. Observo mientras que multitud de recuerdos las fotos: cuando ambas fueron al concierto al que tanto quería ir la pelirroja, cuando fueron a la piscina con las chicas, cuando celebraron Navidad, año nuevo…

Esperen.

Twilight dejo de observar las fotos y alzo la mirada al cielo. En su mente intento buscar algún recuerdo, pero no lo logro. No encontró un solo recuerdo que no tuviera que ver con su amada pelirroja. Y eso, no sentó nada bien para las emociones a flor de piel de la oji amatista.

Okey, pensemos con la mente fría, dijo Twilight. Sunset era su mejor amiga, la pelirroja que había sido su mejor amiga hasta que se redimió cuando la oji amatista le ofreció su amistad y se empezaron a juntar. Sunset era la chica con la que acostumbraba jugar e incluso, en algunas situaciones, coquetear. La pelirroja era su apoyo cuando, en las noches, se llenaba de terror ante las usuales tormentas de su ciudad. Sunset era el peluche gigante que podía abrazar, la que le acariciaba el cabello y susurraba cosas dulces hasta que se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho.

Pero eso, era típico de mejores amigas…¿Verdad? Eso no era como usualmente actuaban las parejas, ¿o sí? Morirse por besarla cuando ella la arrullaba en la noche no era raro…¿cierto? Sonrojarse cuando ella le sonreía, no era estar enamorándose de ella, ¿verdad?...

Ella no estaba enamorada ya de la pelirroja, ¿verdad?

" _Pensemos con la mente fría"_ repitió mentalmente Twilight, pero se sorprendió a si misma al notar que, por más que lo intentara, seguía pensando lo mismo de Sunset. Y eso, no era nada bueno. _"Me gusta mi mejor amiga…"_

Y eso, ¿era una sorpresa para sí misma? No, no lo era. Twilight ya lo había aceptado inconscientemente por más que quisiera negarlo. Inconscientemente (o quizás no tanto), buscaba sacarle amor a la pelirroja. Cuando fingía tener miedo para dormir con ella. Cuando la abrazaba diciéndole que la quería como "amiga" no era más que una mentira. No para Sunset, para ella misma.

" _Pero ya no más"_ pensó Twilight sacando nuevamente el sobre rojo y observando la foto del campamento, acariciando la parte de la foto en el que estaba el sonriente rostro de ojos esmeralda. Sus ojos amatista brillaban con fuerza, con mucha más fuerza que antes con el juego de Sunset.

La oji amatista apuro el paso, para luego empezar a correr. Apretaba fuertemente la foto contra su pecho, mientras empezaba a reír por algún motivo. _"Cuando esto termine, le diré"_ pensaba Twilight, _"Finalmente lo acepte"._

…

Cuando Rarity escucho su puerta siendo abierta de un fuerte golpe, definitivamente no se esperó ver como Twilight la miraba con un fuerte brillo en los ojos, y una feroz sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Paso algo, Twi? —pregunto Rarity intentando parecer casual, aunque ya sospechaba que había ocurrido.

—Tú eres la última, ¿verdad? —pregunto en respuesta Twilight acercándose a su amiga y extendiendo la mano.–. Quiero mi cara.

—Ah no, querida —la cortó Rarity, provocando una mirada de desconcierto en la oji amatista–. Aún no. Te falta un regalo, considerando que cada uno te entrego un paquete de Sunset, ¿no crees?

—Rarity… —empezó sonriendo Twilight.

—¡Vamos, querida! —exclamo la modista tomando de la muñeca a su amiga y metiéndola a su vestidor—. Créeme que estoy tan emocionada como tú.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Twilight dándose vuelta y sacándose la chaqueta. Cuando se volvió, vistiendo solo su blusa celeste, nuevamente se llevó una grata sorpresa. Rarity sostenía un hermoso vestido azul marino con bordeados que aparentaban ser estrellas del firmamento. En el escote, un sobre azul parecía estar brillando.

—Adelante, querida. Pruébatelo —ordeno Rarity mirándola con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos zafiro—. No sabes aun porque, pero no te queda mucho tiempo.

Twilight obedeció. Tomo el vestido y rápidamente se sacó sus jeans azules y su blusa, quedando momentáneamente en ropa interior. Rarity ladeo la mirada. Cuando la regreso, Twilight la observaba con una sonrisa, sonrisa que parecía brillar tanto como sus ojos o como las estrellas del vestido.

—¡Te ves preciosa! —exclamo Rarity aplaudiendo, para luego señalar el sobre que la chica tenía en la mano—. Adelante, léela

Twilight abrió el sobre azul. Dentro se encontró una carta, cosa que no la sorprendió. Lo que si le sorprendió fue lo corta que era.

" _Te espero en casa. Ven con el vestido puesto._

 _Atte., Sunset Shimmer"_

—Yo me quedo con la ropa que tenías antes —le dijo la modista cuando entendió que ya había terminado de leer la carta. Twilight la miro fijamente—. Adelante, anda con tu pelirroja.

Twilight ignoro el hecho de que se refirió a Sunset como si fuera de ella, pero le dio una mirada a sus jeans. En su bolsillo delantero, los sobres de las otras cartas parecían brillar como un tesoro oculto. Rarity siguió su mirada, para luego sonreír compasivamente.

—Tranquila, también cuidare de las cartas. Y no las leeré. ¡Pero ándate! —exclamo Rarity, provocando que Twilight mirara hacia afuera. En el cielo empezaban a danzar las primeras estrellas—. Sabes que no quieres hacer esperar a Sunset.

—Rarity… —susurro Twilight caminando hacia la puerta. Se giró y le sonrió a su amiga por sobre el hombro—…Gracias.

—No fue solo mi trabajo —declaro la peli morada guiñándole el ojo. La oji amatista sonrió aún más y salió del vestidor. Segundos más tarde Rarity escucho el sonido de su puerta cerrándose—. ¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca aceptaría lo que siente. Sunset estará muy contenta.

…

Twilight pensó que nunca había corrido tan rápido a su hogar. Entro de golpe a la sede del edificio, ignorando el saludo del recepcionista, y tomo rápidamente el ascensor. Mientras subía al piso seis, donde probablemente la pelirroja la esperaba, observaba su reflejo en las paredes del limpio ascensor. El vestido azul marino le daba un toque muy formal, pero la hacía ver hermosa como Twilight nunca había recordado haberse visto. En su mente, aparecieron unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con cariño.

Y entonces, un horrible pensamiento se coló en la mente de Twilight.

" _Espera…"_ pensó la chica bajando la mirada. _"…Yo acepte que me gusta, me encanta, me enamora Sunset. Pero…¿Qué pruebas tengo yo de que ella siente lo mismo que yo? Qué ocurre si…¿si todo esto solo fue por ser mejores amigas?"_

La oji amatista empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero luego se dio una bofetada mental. Ella le diría a **su** pelirroja lo que sentía, y si ella no sentía lo mismo, Twilight lucharía porque si lo lograra. Porque ella era testaruda, y si quería algo nada la detenía para conseguirlo.

Y ahora, ella quería tener a Sunset como… **algo** más que amigas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, permitiendo que Twilight arribara al piso seis. Apenas llego, noto un camino de flores rosas que terminaba en su departamento. Twilight lo siguió tranquilamente, empezando a sonreír y prepararse mentalmente. Una vez frente a la puerta del departamento 771, suspiro y movió la manija de la puerta. Esta se abrió, permitiendo que la chica diera una mirada a su departamento.

Ni ella sabía que esperaba encontrar, pero lo que estaba frente a ella la sorprendió más que todo lo de ese día junto.

La mesa de centro había sido removida, y en su lugar había una mesa con un elegante mantel blanco y unas rosas al centro. Dos velas alumbraban tranquilamente el lugar, dándole un brillo tenue, hermoso y romántico a la habitación.

Dándole un brillo hermoso a los suaves ojos esmeralda que estaban clavados en ella con amor.

Twilight se estremeció al sentir la fuerte mirada esmeralda de Sunset clavada en ella. Hace pocas horas había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, y el valor que se había auto-infundido en el ascensor se había desvanecido en la luz de las velas. La pelirroja se puso en pie, arrebatándole un suspiro a la oji amatista.

El vestido negro que poseía la joven era sencillo, pero eso no le quitaba lo elegante. En la parte baja tenia pequeñas llamas que, si bien no destacaban, combinaban perfectamente con la cabellera de fuego. La sonrisa que tenía la pelirroja provoco que Twilight se estremeciera.

—¿Cómo estas, Twi? —pregunto sonriendo Sunset.

" _¿Nerviosa?"_ le respondió mentalmente la joven, pero definitivamente no diría eso en voz alta.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, Sunset? —pregunto la oji amatista notando como la mirada de la pelirroja brillaba con aun más fuerza, y como su sonrisa aumentaba.

—Ven —exclamo la pelirroja acercándose y tomando la mano de Twilight. Esta sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir el calor de la mano de Sunset—. Tenemos que terminar el juego.

Twilight se dejó llevar por Sunset, quien la llevo al balcón de su departamento. En él, ahora había un portal de rosas, y una botella de vino junto a dos vasos las esperaban pacientemente. Sunset sirvió el vino, y dejo la botella en el suelo para luego extenderle un vaso a su amiga, quien la tomo sonriendo nerviosamente. _"Vamos, ¡dile! ¿Qué te lo impide? ¡Vamos!"_ pensaba Twilight intentado darse apoyo a sí misma, pero los nervios seguían dominándola.

—¿Sabes? Flash me pidió una segunda oportunidad —comento la pelirroja mirando las estrellas mientras se apoyaba en el barandal. Estabas brillaban con fuerza. Pero a Twilight nada le importo más que lo comentado por la chica, sintiendo como una mezcla de nervios y celos la llenaba.

—¿Y qué le respondiste? —pregunto Twilight apoyándose a su vez en el barandal con tranquilidad, aunque su estómago igual se sentía como si estuviera siendo golpeado por un luchador profesional. Sunset se rio levemente, relajando a su mejor amiga por lo melódica y dulce que sonó.

—Que no, definitivamente —exclamo Sunset tomando de su vino, aun con la mirada clavada en las estrellas—. No podría corresponderle. Ni siquiera darle una oportunidad por si es que me gustara de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto Twilight tomando a su vez el vino, aunque en parte lo hacía para relajar sus nervios y tomar valor.

—Porque ya siento algo por alguien más.

Twilight casi escucho su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sunset no la observaba, seguía con sus ojos esmeralda clavados en las estrella, pero ahora estos brillaban quizás aún más que las estrellas del cielo., dándole a entender a Twilight que la pelirroja se imaginaba con aquel que tenía su corazón.

" _¿Pero cómo fui tan tonta?"_ pensaba desesperada Twilight. _"¿Cómo pensé que podría tener una oportunidad? Ella es hermosa, inteligente, es asombrosa. Yo soy tímida, torpe y no tengo nada de belleza. ¿Qué tendría yo como para que ella me pusiera atención?"_

Cuando volvió a poner atención a su alrededor, Twilight noto que Sunset la miraba fijamente, y que el vaso de la pelirroja ya estaba vacío.

—¿Perdón? —pregunto Twilight intentando sonreír, aunque probablemente solo le salió una mueca triste y desolada.

—Dije que… —Sunset se sonrojo levemente antes de volver la mirada a las estrellas—…decir que siento algo más por alguien es poco. Estoy profundamente enamorada…

" _Detente, por favor. Para"_ le rogaba Twilight en su mente.

—…profundamente enamorada de una cerebrito que en algún momento fue mi mayor rival, luego mi amiga y ahora mi mejor amiga. Aunque me encantaría subir al siguiente escalón —Sunset volvió la mirada hacia Twilight, cuyo cerebro intentaba reaccionar. Aunque no lo lograba—. ¿A ti no te gustaría, Twi?

" _Reacciona, reacciona, ¡reacciona! ¡Le gustas!"_ pensaba Twilight desesperadamente, pero no lograba reaccionar. Hasta que lo logro. " _Le gusto. Yo también le gusto…"_

—¿Twi? —llamo Sunset, empezando a asustarse ella. Quizás se había pasado, quizás no había sido suficiente. ¿Qué pasaba si Twilight no sentía nada por ella? ¿Y si solo eran mejores amigas, y ya? ¿Y si la perdía como mejor amiga? ¿Y si-

—Sunset —llamo Twilight mirando al suelo empezando a sonreír—. ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —pregunto la pelirroja intentando no decepcionarse. Sabía que probablemente la chica intentaría ignorar su confesión y seguir siendo mejores amigas. Ella ya no aguantaba ser solo eso, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenia, más que ser mejores amigas o perderla?— ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Twilight alzo sus ojos a la pelirroja. Por toda respuesta, dejo su vaso también ya vacío en el balcón, y la beso. Un beso cálido, suave y dulce. Un beso que provoco que ambas se estremecieran y sintieran como si cientos de fuegos artificiales estuvieran explotando en su estómago. Ambas percibían el beso de maneras distintas.

Twilight pensaba que los labios de su pelirroja eran lo más dulce que alguna vez hubiera probado. Nada se compararía jamás a ellos.

Sunset pensaba, paralizada, que los labios de Twilight eran tan suaves que casi se sentía culpable por estar tocándolos directamente. Disfrutaba de sobremanera el beso, y no tardo en cerrar los ojos y entregarse en cuerpo y alma al contacto.

Twilight sintió como la pelirroja la abrazaba de la cadera, acercándola más a sí. La oji amatista, ebria de emoción, abrazo del cuello a la pelirroja y la atrajo más hacia así, buscando profundizar el beso.

Ninguna deseaba terminar ese anhelado contacto, pero su cuerpo les demando oxígeno. Sunset se separó, dejando a Twilight con ansias de seguir continuando el beso. Ambas empezar a respirar agitadamente, buscando recuperar rápidamente el aire.

—Eso…que significa… —pregunto la pelirroja sin soltar su agarre de la cadera de Twilight, tal como esta no soltaba su cuello.

—Te amo —respondió sin más la oji amatista con sus ojos clavados en los de Sunset, que brillaron agradablemente sorprendidos—. No quiero que seas solo mi mejor amiga. Te anhelo. Quiero que seas mía. Mi novia, mi chica, mi pelirroja. De nadie más. Quiero cuidarte…

Sunset le dio otro rápido beso a Twilight, quien fue sorprendida y no logro responderlo a tiempo.

—Siento lo mismo, Twi —susurro la pelirroja con los labios cerca de los de Twilight, pero sin llegar a tocarlos para desesperación de la oji amatista. Su cálido aliento daba contra los labios de chica, haciéndola sentir como en un sueño—. Quiero poseerte, pero tú ya eres mía. Mía, y de nadie más. Nadie te hará daño, y nadie podrá siquiera anhelar a tocarte bajo mi cuidado. Es una promesa, y hare todo lo que este en mi para cumplirla. Solo necesito algo de ti…

—¿Qué cosa, Sunset? —pregunto Twilight con sus ojos entrecerrados clavados en los esmeralda.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Twilight Sparkle? —pregunto la pelirroja. La alegría que sintió Twilight explotando dentro de ella no podía compararse con nada que hubiera sentido antes, nunca jamás.

—Solo responderé una cosa, Sunset Shimmer… —susurro la peli amatista. —…Te prometo que si no te beso ahora, voy a enloquecer…

—¿Y qué te lo impide, mi chica? —pregunto Sunset sintiendo la alegría esparcirse por su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir más brillante que las estrellas que las alumbraban.

Twilight no tardo en aceptar la oferta, besándola con pasión. Cuando se separaron, Sunset rápidamente volvió a tomar los labios de la oji amatista para sí, y luego al revés. Ambas se mantuvieron así, permitiendo que el amor que ya sentían entre ellas se liberara y danzara a su alrededor.

" _Por qué los mejores amigos siempre se quedan así, temiendo romper su amistad, hasta que alguno da un paso adelante, o hasta que un beso cambia todo. Después de todo, la pregunta que todos siempre se hacen es ¿Quién será el primero en confesar lo que siente?"_


	4. Pasemos de dos, ¡a tres! I

**_Tener un esquince en un dedo de la mano, un fin de semestre lleno de pruebas y estar resfriada no detendrán a esta chica para escribir. Incluso creo que estoy más activa :V ¿Saben que es lo bueno bebes? Que ya voy a salir a vacaciones de invierno ;) Y yo soy una antisocial que no sale con sus amigos (o quizás sí, pero solo un día), así que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir :D_**

 **Pasemos de ser dos, ¡a tres! 1* Parte.**

 _Summary: "Porque el cura había dicho que debían estar juntas en la salud y en la enfermedad. Un embarazo no valía como enfermedad, pero eso no significaba que Twilight no estaría junto a Sunset en ese proceso, a pesar de sus propias dudas en cuanto a todo eso"_

Twilight llego a su hogar luego de volver a su trabajo luego de una jornada hasta bien entrada la noche, pero definitivamente no se esperó escuchar quejidos de dolor por parte de su esposa desde la habitación.

—¡Sunny! —llamo la oji amatista, corriendo hacia su habitación en el ancho departamento. Cuando llego a esta, se dirigió al baño, encontrándose con la pelirroja aferrada al retrete dándole la espalda, aunque por las arcadas que tenía, Twilight entendió enseguida que ocurría—. ¿Estás bien?

—No… —respondió la peli fuego antes de sufrir otra serie de arcadas y vomitar lo poco que quedaba en su estómago— …¿Twi?

—Aquí estoy —respondió la joven acercándose y, luego de sentarse en el suelo junto a la pelirroja, empezó a acariciar su cabellera de fuego —. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Estaba intentando dormir…Y repentinamente, ver la almohada me dio asco —respondió la joven luchando contra las náuseas, mientras tiraba la cadena.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a la Princesa? —pregunto Twilight.

—No…tiene que cumplir con su labor…

Luego de que Sunset se sintiera demasiado mal y cansada de una semana a otra, Twilight se había atrevido a atravesar el portal y llevar a su peli fuego hacia la princesa Twilight Sparkle, pidiéndole ayuda para saber que ocurría. La Princesa lo había explicado diciendo que, por la magia que aún tenía en si la peli fuego, eso había ocurrido luego de… "Una noche interesante" habían sido las palabras elegidas por la princesa, sin querer entrar en detalles.

Luego de enterarse de ello, las chicas habían vuelto a su hogar. Luego de unas cuantas discusiones y llantos, ambas habían aceptado la maternidad.

Aunque si ahora le preguntaran a Sunset, ella les respondería que su bebe la estaba haciendo pagar todo lo malo que había hecho cuando era la reina de la escuela, porque la misma Princesa Twilight había comentado que ese bebé era más travieso en el embarazo que la de la mayoría de personas que conocía.

Una nueva arcada sacudió el cuerpo de la peli fuego, pero no llego a vomitar.

—Ven —susurro Twilight tomando el rostro de su esposa y abrazándola contra su pecho. La peli fuego no tardo en abrazar por la cadera—. Tranquila…

—Lo estoy —respondió la suave voz de Sunset—. Al menos si tú estás conmigo.

Twilight sonrió dulcemente por ello, aunque recordó que estaban en el piso del baño, cosa no muy cómoda que dijeran ellas.

—¿No prefieres que vayamos a la cama? Necesitas descansar… —susurro Twilight apartando a Sunset para observar a los ojos. Las esmeraldas que tenía la peli fuego la cautivaron como siempre lo hacían cuando las observaba.

—Ve tu… —susurro la pelirroja enamorándose a su vez nuevamente de las amatista de Twilight—…Quiero lavarme los dientes después de esto…

Twilight le obedeció a su chica. Volvió a la habitación, se cambió a su piyama y simplemente se recostó, colocando un par de sabanas extra por el frio. Luego de unos minutos, sintió que alguien se recostaba con un suspiro en la cama, y la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura.

—Te amo —susurro Sunset contra su cuello en un suspiro, antes de intentar dormir.

Pero la oji amatista se sentía ligeramente fuera de lugar.

Sunset era la embarazada, Sunset era la que probablemente en ese momento estaba sintiendo un millón de nauseas, Sunset era la que estaba sufriendo todo lo que traía consigo el tener un bebé dentro de ella. ¿Y quién era la que cuidaba a quién? La pelirroja a ella.

Sunset no había dejado de tener los detalles y muestras de cariño que siempre tenía con ella. Cada mañana la besaba, la abrazaba siempre que podía y le sonreía como siempre. Pero si Twilight era sincera consigo misma, temía hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba en ese momento. Midnight nunca había desaparecido de su mente, y siempre temió hacerle daño a su pelirroja favorita con la magia que aún no terminaba de controlar.

Con ese alegre pensamiento, Twilight se quedó dormida con la suave respiración de Sunset como arrullo, pero la pelirroja no había dormido.

Deduciendo por su tranquila respiración que su esposa se había dormido, la pelirroja también empezó a pensar. Siempre había pensado que ella nunca estaría con nadie, por lo que ser madre alguna vez no estaba en sus planes. Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando era la reina de la escuela que algún día se casaría con una chica y por producto de magia quedaría embarazada, probablemente esa persona quedaría primera en la lista de "Imbéciles que tengo que destruir cuando gobierne Equestria antes de que dejen crías".

Pero allí estaba ahora, abrazando por la cintura a la mujer de la que se había enamorado cuando la conoció en los Juegos de la Amistad, y la futura madre del bebé que crecía dentro de sí producto de la magia.

Si ahora le preguntaran a Sunset si se arrepentía de haber llegado al mundo humano, robado la corona de la princesa e intentar gobernar Equestria, ella les diría que no. Vale, que luego de que la Princesa Twilight la derrotara todos la rechazaron y tal, pero por ese robo obtuvo dos cosas maravillosas: un círculo de amigas que nunca la abandonaría, y la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que abrazaba en ese momento.

Amaba con toda su corazón a Twilight, pero sentía que no podía darle todo lo que ella merecía. Su mente y corazón estaban dispuestos a hacer de todo por ella, pero su cuerpo no estaba de su parte. El cansancio y los dolores siempre la atacaban, y eso le imposibilitaba salir con su chica o llevarla a algún lugar a simplemente disfrutar como esposas que eran.

Y eso, era algo que aquejaba el corazón de Sunset.

Se asustó levemente cuando Twilight empezó a revolverse, por lo que retrocedió levemente en la cama y se apoyó en su codo para observar el rostro de su chica. La peli morada se revolvía salvajemente, como luchando contra alguien que estuviera sobre ella.

—¿Twilight? —llamo la pelirroja agitando levemente a su amada.

Lo que la pelirroja no sabía, es que la sombra que habitaba dentro de su chica seguía torturándola…

"— _Pffff, ¡en verdad eres ridícula! —exclamo Midnight volando alrededor de Twilight, que observaba entre lágrimas una imagen de su amada pelirroja descansando en una cama…en brazos de un hombre, quien acariciaba con amor el abdomen de la chica dormida—. No te mereces a Sunset. ¡No luchas por ella! Siempre ella te está defendiendo y cuidándote, siempre es ella la que te ama…_

— _¡M- Mientes! —titubeo Twilight agitando fuertemente la mano: una ráfaga de viento disipo la imagen de Sunset—. ¡Yo la amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Estoy enamorada de ella, y hare todo lo posible por cuidarla! O sea, ¡ella es la madre de mi futura hija!_

— _Por favor, ¡ni tú te crees eso! ¿Quién es la que te sigue amando, y dando muestras de afecto? ¡Ella! Tú no puedes dar muestras de afecto —Midnight Sparkle sonrió maliciosamente—. Yo sí puedo. ¡Libérame! ¡Yo la tratare mejor de lo que haces tú!_

— _No… —comenzó Twilight—. Tú, tú le harías daño…_

— _Le daría el amor que tú no te atreves darle —le respondió ferozmente la sombra—. Acéptalo, Twilight. Conmigo, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras…_

—¡No! —exclamo Twilight levantándose exaltada. Luego de respirar agitadamente, respingo al notar como algo cálido tomaba su mano, y un brazo la rodeaba en un medio abrazo.

—Tranquila, Twi. Estás conmigo —susurro la voz grave que Twilight reconoció como la de Sunset—. No dejare que nadie te haga daño. Eso incluye a Midnight.

Sunset no era tonta. Entendió por los murmullos de la oji amatista que estaba teniendo una pesadilla con su alter ego, y que la pesadilla tenía que ver con ella. Después de todo, no por nada Twilight había murmurado "No, Sunset" o "Midnight" con verdadero terror. El sollozo ahogado de su esposa le confirmo sus sospechas.

La oscura carcajada de Midnight se repitió en la mente de Twilight. " _Le daré el amor que tú no te atreves a darle…"_ repitió Midnight en la mente de la oji amatista, quien sollozo aún más fuerte al notar que tenía razón. La oji amatista temía hacerle daño luego de esa pesadilla que la había dejado inestable.

Entonces, Twilight tomo una decisión. Por esa noche, ella cuidaría a su pelirroja.

Sunset se asustó cuando Twilight, en vez de corresponderle el abrazo, se levantó levemente. La peli fuego observo como su esposa se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, quedando más alta que ella, y la abraza colocando su rostro en su pecho. Sunset no supo que hacer por un momento, antes de corresponderle a su chica por la cintura.

La peli fuego definitivamente no se esperaba que Twilight se recostara nuevamente en la cama, abrazándola posesivamente.

—Amor, ¿paso algo? —pregunto la pelirroja.

—Te amo —respondió repentinamente Twilight, provocando que Sunset levantara el rostro del pecho de ella para observarla a los ojos. Las amatistas brillaban fuertemente—. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… —Por cada te amo, la voz de Twilight se iba quebrando.

—Lo sé, Twi —respondió Sunset con una sonrisa. No se esperaba que Twilight la tomara del cuello y al besara. Fue un tacto corto y suave, pero dejo a la peli fuego con una sonrisa boba—. ¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus besos? Porque si no te lo he dicho, déjame decírtelo ahora.

—Sunset —llamo Twilight la atención de la peli fuego—. Te amo. Quiero cuidarte, por favor. Solo por esta noche.

—Amor, siempre me cuidas —le respondió la peli fuego con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Por qué me lo pides ahora?

—¿No temes que yo te haga daño? —pregunto Twilight alzando una mano, acercándola a la mejilla de la pelirroja pero sin llegar a tocarla—. Aún tengo magia en mí, y si alguna vez pierdo el control…

Entonces, Sunset entendió el comportamiento de Twilight. Entendió que la chica temía hacerle daño, temía que su magia se saliera de control y la lastimara. Aunque la pelirroja lo consideraba ridículo, entendió por un momento el miedo de su esposa.

Ella había temido lo mismo luego de redimirse de sus pecados.

Sunset tomo la mano de Twilight y la llevo a su abdomen. Twilight se asustó levemente por la rapidez con la que la pelirroja tomo su mano, pero su miedo se incrementó al notar como coloco su mano en el lugar donde ahora crecía el bebé con una confianza increíble.

—¿Me harías daño? —pregunto Sunset sin apartar su confiada mirada esmeralda de la ahora temerosa de Twilight—. Ahora, si quisieras, podrías dejar salir tu magia y hacerme daño. Yo no podría defenderme. ¿Pero lo harías?

—Jamás —respondió la oji amatista acariciando el abdomen de la pelirroja—. Eres lo mejor que tengo. Jamás te haría daño, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Exacto —le dijo Sunset apoyando su rostro en la mano de Twilight que seguía cerca de su mejilla—. Tú no me harías daño nunca. Lo sé. ¿Pero porque temes hacerlo ahora?

Twilight sollozo. Abrazo nuevamente a Sunset contra su pecho, y la peli fuego no tardo en abrazarla nuevamente por la cadera.

—Lo siento, lo siento…Te amo… —susurro Twilight.

—Lo sé, preciosa. Lo sé —respondió Sunset apoyando su sonriente rostro en el pecho de Twilight—. Yo igual te amo…

—¿Podemos dormir así hoy? —pregunto Twilight—. O sea, yo abrazándote a ti. Suele ser al revés…

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, Twi —respondió Sunset, abrazando con más fuerza a su esposa—. Pero, ¿sabes? Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto Twilight.

—¿Tienes claro que te amo? —susurró Sunset mientras el cansancio empezaba a dominarla, pero eso no evito que besara el pecho de su esposa—. Porque si no…Te amo…

—Lo sé —respondió ahora Twilight con una suave sonrisa, pensando en que había hecho en alguna vida pasada para tener a esa increíble mujer como esposa. Sin apenas darse cuenta, cayo dormida abrazando a posesión a Sunset contra ella.

La pelirroja se sentía protegida, cuidada. Aunque Twilight no lo supiera, Sunset siempre se sentía protegida si ella estaba alrededor. La amaba, y sabía que ella nunca la dejaría atrás por ningún motivo. Y eso, era más de lo que Sunset sabía que merecía luego de todo lo que había hecho.

—Te amo —susurro nuevamente la peli fuego levantándose levemente del abrazo para besar la mejilla de Twilight.

La pelirroja no tardo en caer dormida igualmente.

…

Cuando Twilight se despertó, se asustó levemente al darse cuenta que no estaba apoyando el rostro en el cálido pecho de Sunset, si no en una almohada. Además, alguien la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una escena que derritió su corazón.

Sunset, su amada pelirroja, estaba apoyada en su pecho mientras la abrazaba dulcemente por la cintura. La peli fuego estaba profundamente dormida, pero una suave sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Y los susurros de "Twi…" y "Te amo…" no hicieron más que enamorar a Twilight.

—Te amo, Sunset —susurro Twilight acariciando a su esposa en la mejilla, mientras su otra mano seguía abrazando a la peli fuego—. Me encantas, y me siento orgullosa de que tú seas mi esposa, y la futura madre de mi hija. No dejare jamás que Midnight te haga daño, primero tendrá que destruirme a mí, y hare todo lo que pueda para que eso no ocurra. Eres la mejor…

—No soy la mejor —la repentina y adormilada voz de Sunset asusto a Twilight, por lo que no pudo reaccionar al rápido beso que le arrebato la pelirroja—. Tú eres la mejor…

—No —le respondió Twilight, abrazando fuertemente a la pelirroja—. Tú eres la mejor, pero eres tan terca que no querrás aceptarlo…

—Mira quién habla… —le susurro burlonamente Sunset, con una sonrisa ladina—. Así me amas, por eso te casaste conmigo… No te queda más que acept-

La peli fuego se vio interrumpida por el choque de los labios de Twilight con los suyos, por lo que no tuvo más opción que sonreír entre el beso y devolvérselo con la misma pasión.


	5. Pasemos de dos, ¡a tres! II

_**Adivinen que bebé está de vuelta (inserte lenny face here). Que mi hermana este embarazada no hace más que ayudar a escribir esto jejeje. Espero les guste :D Adiós!**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Pasemos de ser dos, ¡a tres! 2* Parte**

Si el primer trimestre fue llanto, aclaraciones y mucho, mucho amor, el segundo no sería tan fácil para Twilight. Definitivamente, no lo seria con Sunset embarazada.

La oji amatista pensaba que, con menos fatiga y nauseas, Sunset estaría más tranquila. Pero no tomo en cuenta lo siguiente en la lista de cambios: las emociones de la pelirroja estaban a flor de piel, por lo que podía llorar, reír, saltar, emocionarse y enojarse en el mismo minuto.

—¡Twilight! —llamo Sunset, no en el tono dulce y tranquilo al que estaba acostumbrada la chica. No, la llamo en un tono enojado, por lo que la oji amatista se encamino a su habitación preparándose mentalmente. Se encontró con una pelirroja que la miraba ferozmente desde la cama, sosteniendo una foto—. ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Es… ¿una foto? —respondió nerviosamente la oji amatista.

—¡¿Y porque sales abrazada de Flash?! —pregunto la peli fuego enseñándole la foto. En ella, Flash salía abrazándola a ella y a Sunset, momento que Twilight recordó como una salida de amigos antes de que ellas dos empezaran a salir como algo más.

—Porque… ¿es mi amigo, igual que el tuyo?

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ya no es mi amigo por estar abrazándote —Sunset hizo una mueca que Twilight considero graciosa, pero sabía que si se reía en ese momento estaría cavando su propia tumba—. Nadie puede abrazarte más que yo.

La pelirroja rompió la foto, ante la sorpresa de Twilight, pero la oji amatista sabía que tenía que aguantarse. Todo lo que hiciera, terminaba con una reacción completamente contraria de Sunset. La peli fuego se encontraba en una montaña rusa de emociones, por lo que un día podía estar regalando amor y al otro mandando a todos al infierno.

Y por todos, nos referimos específicamente a Twilight, la que ha soportado todo ese tiempo con un poco de ayuda de la Princesa Twilight, quien ya las había visitado e incluso le había deseado suerte a la Twilight del mundo humano, puesto que la pelirroja casi había asesinado a la Princesa por no haberla visitado antes.

—Amor, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti —susurro Twilight con una sonrisa, pero pidiéndole a alguna fuerza superior que la guiara en sus palabras—. Te amo, ¿o no lo sabes?

Los ojos de Sunset se cristalizaron, y Twilight supo enseguida que había pasado de la ira a la tristeza en cuestión de segundos, cosa a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—P-perdón amor… —Sunset empezó a sollozar—. Perderte me aterra.

—Lo se —susurro Twilight acercándose y acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja—. Pero eso nunca pasara. Sabes que te quiero…

Sunset abrazo repentinamente a Twilight, quien respiro tranquilamente al saber que todo había pasado. Devolvió con amor y suavidad el abrazo, disfrutando cuando sus manos pasaron por el abdomen de Sunset, que ya empezaba a crecer. Se sorprendió por un quejido de parte de la pelirroja cuando coloco las manos en su espalda.

—¿Qué paso? —Twilight se apartó preocupada para observar a su amada esposa con una mueca de preocupación.

—Me duele el cuerpo… —respondió Sunset lanzándose hacia atrás, cayendo completamente a la cama.

—Bueno, eso es normal —respondió la oji amatista llevándose una mano a la barbilla en una pose pensativa—. Tu cuerpo se está preparando para tener a un bebe dentro de ti, por lo que tiene que, básicamente, estirarse. Pronto el pequeño empezara a desarrollarse más y-

—¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?

Twilight se quedó mirando atónita a Sunset, quien le daba una sonrisa llena de amor sin levantarse aun de la cama.

—¿Q-que? —pregunto Twilight cuando reacciono.

—Que como lo vamos a llamar—respondió en un susurro la pelirroja mientras acariciaba con la mano su abdomen—. También tenemos que pensar en si será él o ella…

—No me importa lo que sea —susurro Twilight sentándose en la cama y lanzándose igualmente hacia atrás, cayendo junto a Sunset. Se giró para verla con una sonrisa de amor—. Yo seré feliz con que sea sano. O sana.

—¿Pero qué te gustaría? —pregunto la pelirroja—. A mí me gustaría que fuera él. Sería mi hombre favorito.

—¿Por qué no ella? —pregunto Twilight.

—Porque mi mujer favorita eres tu —respondió dulcemente Sunset girándose igualmente para mirarla de frente, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en Twilight, quien sonrió aún más y abrazo a la pelirroja por el cuello.

—A mí me gustaría que fuera ella —susurro Twilight sintiendo como la peli fuego rodeaba su cintura—. Me gustaría que fuera parecida a ti…

—¿Gruñona, burlona y con deseos de gobernar un mundo alterno con un montón de adolescentes imbéciles? —pregunto Sunset, provocando que Twilight ahogara una risa en su cabello de fuego. Cuando la pelirroja le conto por primera vez esa historia, Twilight no pudo evitar reírse mucho de ella, especialmente cuando se enteró que el malvado plan de la peli fuego fue atacar un mundo lleno de magia con adolescentes.

—Puede ser —respondió burlonamente Twilight, inspirando profundamente del aroma del cabello de Sunset—. Me gustaría que tuviera tu cabello pelirrojo…

—Me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos morados, pero creo que lo molestarían bastante si terminara por ser chico y tuviera los ojos de ese color —Twilight rio nuevamente, provocando que el corazón de Sunset saltara de alegría. A pesar de estar muriendo por el dolor de cuerpo, y que sus emociones fueran un desastre, la risa de la oji amatista era como un tranquilizante para todo eso, dejando solo la alegría y el amor.

—Puede ser… —Twilight empezaba a sentirse somnolienta. Estaban en pleno invierno, lo cual le gustaba a ambas puesto que el pequeño nacería probablemente en primavera si no verano, pero eso no significaba que el frio les siguiera gustando.

Sunset igualmente bostezo. Eran recién las 9:30 de la noche, pero el hecho de cargar con ese bebé hacia que se cansara rápidamente. Por fortuna podía trabajar desde su hogar, al igual que Twilight.

—¿Estas cansada Twi? —susurro dulcemente la pelirroja jugando con el cabello de su esposa.

—Bastante —admitió la chica suspirando—. Pero no tanto como lo debes estar tu…

Para su sorpresa, no recibió respuesta. Se apartó del abrazo, sorprendiéndose al notar a su pelirroja dormida. Entendió el cansancio de Sunset, por lo que solo sonrió y la beso en la frente. No se durmió, puesto que cumpliría su promesa de protegerla. Para la peli fuego no era un secreto que su esposa se mantenía un periodo de tiempo despierta cuidándola, pero sabía que no convencería a Twilight de descansar.

A pesar de ello, Twilight no tardo en dormirse bajo el suave arrullo que era la respiración de Sunset.

…

Ambas se juntaron con las chicas para conversar y disfrutar, puesto que debido a la situación de todas no podían hablar y bromear como lo hacían antes. Luego de la salida del colegio, todas habían luchado y logrado sus sueños.

Rainbow Dash era la capitana de los Wonderbolts, el mejor equipo de todos los de la ciudad, luego de años entrenando. Habían viajado a muchos países a competir, y a día de hoy seguían impunes con su título de los mejores. Además, había conseguido novia.

Fluttershy se había dedicado a cuidar lugares de la naturaleza, logrando crear muchas reservas en la que animales que se habían declarado casi extintos volvieron a surgir. Luego de lograr eso, se había encontrado por casualidad con Rainbow, habían comenzando a charlar y más temprano que tarde comenzaron a salir.

Applejack había estudiado economía, por lo que había podido controlar bien el dinero de la granja para potenciarla y hacerla crecer. A día de hoy, su granja era la dueña del mercado de frutas o verduras, y ella era la propietaria de la misma junto a sus hermanos. Para sorpresa de las chicas, tenía una fuerte relación con Rarity.

Rarity había estudiado al máximo sobre la moda. Todo lo que ella creaba se caracterizaba por sacar la belleza interior de las personas, por lo que rápidamente escalo en la fama. Rumores decían que ella había sido la diseñadora y productora del vestido de la reina de Inglaterra y, aunque ella no lo aceptaba, tampoco negaba haberlo hecho. En un momento, atacada por la nostalgia, había visitado a Applejack, la que había sido su mejor amiga. Pronto las visitas se hicieron más seguidas, y luego de un incidente que termino con ambas encerradas en un granero sin poder salir, empezaron su relación.

Pinkie Pie era la dueña de la mayor empresa dedicada a fiestas junto a su mejor amigo y luego esposo, Cheese Sandwich. Luego de una enorme fiesta que había durado días, ambos habían llamado la atención de un gran productor, por lo que su negocio incremento y pudieron esparcir fiestas a lo largo de todo el continente.

—…Y, entonces, les di a ambos un patada en la entrepierna a ambos y les grite que ella —Sunset señalo a Twilight—, es mía. Nunca más intentaron coquetearle.

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

—Bueno, imagino que tus patadas deben doler —comento Rainbow entre risas.

—¿Supones? —le pregunto Applejack golpeándole el hombro de manera amistosa, provocando que Rainbow se riera aún más.

Sunset sonrió. Se sentía bien estar entre amigas, y las náuseas parecían estar teniéndole piedad desde que empezó el segundo semestre, porque ya no la molestaban.

—¿Y cómo han estado ustedes? —preguntó Twilight señalando a Fluttershy y Rainbow. La peli rosa estaba abrazada a Rainbow, apoyando el rostro en su pecho, mientras que Rainbow la abrazaba de la cintura.

—Rainbow es la mejor novia del mundo —susurró Fluttershy ocultándose tras su cabello. Rainbow sonrío dulcemente.

—Lo siento querida —le comentó Rarity con una sonrisa—. Pero la mejor novia del mundo es la mía.

Applejack sonrió orgullosamente.

—¿Quieres apostar, diva? —le preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa desafiante.

—¡Adelante, Rainbow! —exclamó Applejack. Ambas se miraron desafiantes a los ojos, antes de levantarse y hacer fuercitas en la mesa—. ¡Te voy a ganar!

—¡Inténtalo, vaquerita! —respondió Rainbow con una sonrisa contagiosa que se le pego a Applejack.

—¡Y comienza la competición! —exclamo Pinkie Pie colocándose junto a ellas, sacando de quien sabe dónde un silbato y una gorra de árbitro—. ¡Rainbow vs Applejack! ¿Quién ganara esta contienda?

—Qué raro que tu no hayas comentado nada —susurro Twilight jugando con la cabellera de fuego de Sunset, que estaba apoyada en su regazo.

—No lo necesito. Todas saben que tú eres la mejor —respondió la peli fuego con una sonrisa, provocando que Twilight sonriera a su vez—. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya deberíamos decirles.

—Yo también lo creo. ¿Tú o yo? —respondió sonriendo Twilight.

—Tú —le susurro la pelirroja—. Quiero saber cómo le explicas.

Twilight rio levemente, mientras que Sunset se levantó de su regazo y se sentó de manera correcta en el sofá que ambas compartían. Rainbow y Applejack estaban divertidas en su competencia de fuercitas, mientras que Rarity y Fluttershy miraban divertidas a sus novias desde sus sofás mientras negaban con la cabeza. Pinkie Pie soltaba comentarios que incrementaban la emoción competitiva de Rainbow y Applejack.

—Chicas —llamó Sunset, provocando que todas la miraran por la seriedad con la que las llamó—. Twilight tiene algo que decirles.

— **Tenemos** algo que decirles —corrigió Twilight mirando significativamente a su esposa, quien rió levemente.

—¿Qué ocurre querida? —preguntó Rarity mirando confundida a ambas chicas.

—¿Ocurre algo malo terroncito? —preguntó a su vez Applejack deteniendo su competencia con Rainbow.

—Pues queríamos decirles que… —comenzó Twilight mirando cómplice a su pelirroja.

—Por algún motivo mágico… —continuó Sunset sonriéndole a Twilight.

—Seremos madres —finalizó la oji amatista volviendo la mirada hacia las chicas.

—¿Van a adoptar? —pregunto Fluttershy mirándolas con un brillo en los ojos.

—No —respondió Sunset negando con la cabeza—. Estoy embarazada.

Silencio. Un poderoso manto de silencio se instaló sobre las chicas, que miraban sorprendidas a Sunset y Twilight. Y luego, ese silencio fue destrozado por un potente grito de Pinkie Pie.

—¡Siiiiiiiii! —exclamó la peli fucsia saltando alrededor del sofá en el que estaban Sunset y Twilight—. ¡Serán madres, serán madres!

Pinkie abrazó lealmente a ambas.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? —preguntó Rarity mirándolas con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

—Como lo dije. Magia —respondió Sunset explicándoles lo que les había dicho la Princesa Twilight.

—Wow… —susurró Applejack, mirando esperanzada a Rarity—… Tal parece que nuestra familia va a crecer.

—Y podría seguir haciéndolo —respondió Rainbow, provocando un sonrojo en Fluttershy, que lo disimuló poniéndose de pie y acercándose para abrazar igualmente a las futuras madres.

Pronto el resto de las chicas se unieron al abrazo. _"Que hice en otra vida para ganármelas como amigas"_ pensó Sunset sonriendo.

—Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? —preguntó Rarity una vez que se apartaron.

—14 semanas —respondió la pelirroja. No se esperó recibir un zape de parte de Rainbow.

—¡¿Y nos dices recién?! —exclamó la chica de melena arcoíris—. Chica, ¡podrías habernos dicho antes! ¡Estoy tenemos que celebrarlo!

—¡Podre diseñar ropa de bebé! —exclamó emocionada Rarity—. ¡Podría crear una nueva línea de ropa para bebés!

—¡Yo organizare las fiestas! —exclamó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa. Saco un lápiz y una libreta de su melena rosada y miro fijamente a Twilight—. ¿Sera él o ella?

—No lo sé… —respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros—. Nosotras no hemos querido saber. Queremos que sea sorpresa.

—Oki doki —respondió Pinkie Pie anotando en su libreta—. Rojo si es chico, morado si es chica. Así las representare a ustedes. Necesitare globos, confeti, mucha comida… ¡Tengo que llamar a Cheese!

—Okey… —murmuro Rainbow mirando confundida a Pinkie antes de volver la mirada hacia las madres—. Conmigo estará en forma. Tendrá mucho ejercicio que hacer cuando este conmigo.

—Siempre que no te pases… —susurró Fluttershy—. ¿Tienen en mente algún nombre?

—Pues… —Sunset miró a Twilight—. No.

—Eso es estar segura del futuro —respondió Applejack con una sonrisa, provocando que todas rieran. La única que no dijo nada fue Pinkie Pie, que estaba en una intensa conversación con su esposo sobre todo lo que tendrían que hacer.

—Con amigas como ustedes, esto será genial —confesó Twilight con una sonrisa, provocando que todas le sonrieran mientras Sunset le daba una mirada llena de amor.

—Definitivamente lo será —apoyó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

…

Pareciera que estaban bien, ¿verdad? Pues lo estaba, pero eso no significaba que con el avance de los días todo se hiciera más fácil. Ya habían pasado más días, por lo que la peli fuego estaba a pocos días de cumplir el segundo trimestre y empezar el último.

Pero Sunset ya estaba nerviosa.

—¿Y si algo sale mal? —preguntó Sunset paseándose por la habitación, mientras que Twilight golpeaba su cara contra la mano desesperada, además de lanzarse a la cama. No había ni llegado al tercer trimestre y la pelirroja ya estaba temiendo. Habían tenido una conversación parecida esa misma semana demasiadas veces—. Este no es mi cuerpo verdadero, y tú eres completamente humana. La sangre que tenemos podría no mezclarse. ¿Qué pasa si el bebé nace mal? Si…¿Si el-

—¿Si el pequeño nace mitad humano mitad pony, quizás? —comentó burlonamente Twilight arqueando las cejas.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso podría pasar! —exclamó Sunset, provocando que Twilight estrellara su mano contra su cara exasperada. Twilight, antes de que la pelirroja siguiera preocupándose, se levantó y la besó. La peli fuego fue tomada por sorpresa, por lo que no llego a corresponder el beso antes de que Twilight se apartara y la abrazara dejando los brazos de la pelirroja bajo el abrazo, por lo que no podía corresponderlo.

—También me podría preocupar por que algún día Midnight se libere y te haga daño —susurró Twilight.

—Eso no pasara —murmuró Sunset contra el cabello de Twilight.

—¿Y porque lo que tú crees si ocurrirá?

—Porque tú eres buena. Yo no lo soy —respondió Sunset con dolor. Siempre había sentido esa culpa, nunca había sentido como si se hubiera redimido completamente de lo que había hecho. Más allá de intentar dominar Equestria, había tratado mal a todos los de la escuela sin ningún motivo.

Para su sorpresa, Twilight ahogo una risa en su cuello.

—Sunset, eres tan dulce que no te atreverías a golpear a nadie. Estas completamente redimida de tus pecados, y no creo que los repitas. A menos… —susurró Twilight, aterrando a Sunset ante la idea de que su esposa creyera que ella podría hacerle daño de nuevo a alguien— …Si Flash o Timber me volvieran a coquetear, no creo que los golpearías. Los matarías.

A pesar de lo serias que eran sus preocupaciones, el pecho de Sunset vibro en una risa que dejo salir, haciendo a Twilight sonreír.

—Luego de la última vez que te coquetearon, dudo que se atrevan a hacerlo de nuevo —susurró con una sonrisa Sunset, recordando el momento—. ¿Cómo es que puedes tranquilizarme tan rápido?

—Puedo porque te amo —susurró Twilight apartándose. No llego ni a pensarlo cuando Sunset la besó. La abrazo por la cadera, y Twilight no tardo en abrazarle el cuello, profundizando el beso. La oji amatista se emocionó cuando sintió el ligero bulto que empezaba a formarse en el abdomen de Sunset, ya más obvio ante las miradas de otros.

—Yo igual te amo, Twi. Futura madre —susurró Sunset con una sonrisa disfrutando lo hermoso que sonaba aquello, antes de tomar nuevamente los labios de su esposa.

Su esposa definitivamente no la rechazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Respuestas! :3**_

 **Dragon Espectral:** Si, es raro que Sunset esté embarazada xD. Pero por eso mismo, yo dije "¡Ey! ¿Y si Sunset es la embarazada esta vez?" y listo, escribí el fic. Me alegra que te guste.

 **Elisabeth Winter Soresen:** Gracias, me alegra que mis fics te gusten tanto. Yo considero boba mi manera de escribir, pero me alegra que a alguien le guste :D. Gracias por leer.

 **Maestro Jedi:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias a ti por comentar.

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te gusten mis fics. No, no, gracias a ti por leer y disfrutar de mis escritos.

 **AngelMariaNF:** Yeap, Twilight ama demasiado a Sunset. Así que Midnight no tiene nada que hacer jejeje Me alegra que te guste mi historia. ¡Vivan las fans de Sunset Shimmer, viva nuestra pelirroja! Xd Pues cerré bastante bien el semestre, aunque el resfriado aun no me abandona :´D. Gracias por leer :D


	6. Pasemos de dos, ¡a tres! III

_**Y aquí la tercera y última parte de "Pasemos de ser dos, ¡a tres!" Espero les guste :3 Adiós!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pasemos de ser dos, ¡a tres! 3* Parte**

Sunset no durmió nada esa noche. Aunque se sentía segura en el abrazo protector de Twilight (que había caído dormida hace rato), se sentía nerviosa. Preocupada. Incomoda. Como si algo le estuviera susurrando "no duermas, no puedes hacerlo". ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su bebé?

En una semana, se cumplirían los 9 meses. En 6 días, llegarían a la fecha que había dado el doctor para el nacimiento. Y aunque a ninguna de ellas les molestaría que llegara antes, Sunset tenía la ligera sospecha de que su insomnio se debía a ello.

Su instinto no le permitía hacerlo. No podía dormir. Era como si su bebé quisiera tener toda la atención de su madre. Y, aunque ya la tenía completamente, era como si le quisiera dar un mensaje. La peli fuego intento asociarlo a la idea de que está nerviosa porque mañana Twilight tenía que salir por el trabajo. A pesar de estar trabajando desde casa, la oji amatista debía juntarse con su jefe para informarle de sus avances, y sería la primera vez que se separaban por más de 12 horas desde que todo eso comenzó.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, ignorando la advertencia que le daba su cuerpo.

Después de todo, su bebé ya quería salir y conocer a sus madres.

…

La Princesa Twilight Sparkle se encontraba revisando un millón de papeles. Aunque muchos dijeran que ser princesa era probablemente lo más entretenido del mundo, la verdad es que a veces a Twilight le gustaría volver a ser una simple unicornio, sin tantas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros.

Respingo levemente cuando Flash, el capitán de la guardia, entro en la sala del trono. Flash Sentry era un guardia en el palacio de Cadence, pero la princesa Celestia lo había mandado al palacio de Twilight sin motivo aparente. Aunque si Twilight lo pensaba, recordaba la mirada cómplice que compartieron Celestia y Luna.

—¡Princesa! —exclamó el pegaso haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

—¿Qué ocurre Flash? —a Twilight definitivamente no le gustaba que le dijeran princesa, pero por más que se quejara seguían llamándola así.

—Tiene una visita —dijo Flash sonriendo nerviosamente.

Twilight lo miró fijamente, sin saber a qué se podía referir.

—¡Twilight! —exclamó Rarity entrando a la sala del trono. Twilight estuvo a punto de saludar cuando noto un detalle raro: Rarity caminaba de una manera extraña, como si quisiera pararse en sus patas traseras.

—¿Rarity? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la princesa.

—Querida, no soy tu Rarity —exclamó la unicornio lanzándose al suelo—. Soy la del mundo humano.

—Oh —exclamó Twilight, claramente sorprendida—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tienes que venir conmigo al mundo humano —exclamó la unicornio poniéndose difícilmente de pie—. Sunset necesita tu ayuda.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? —preguntó la princesa alarmada, recordando la situación de la pelirroja—. ¿Está bien? ¿Ocurrió algo con el bebé?

—Twilight —llamó Rarity con extrema seriedad—. Sunset está en proceso de parto ahora mismo.

…

Un grito atravesó el hospital. Las chicas que estaban en la sala de espera se asustaron al escuchar ese grito. Rainbow se acercó nuevamente al pasillo, pero la enfermera le cerró el paso.

—Ya dije que no puedes pasar —exclamó la enfermera.

—¡Es mi amiga! —bramó la chica de melena arcoíris—. ¡Está sufriendo allá dentro, y nosotras estamos aquí sin hacer nada!

—No van a poder hacer nada allá dentro tampoco —respondió la enfermera, provocando que Rainbow gruñera.

—Amor —llamó Fluttershy tomando la mano de Rainbow—. No lograras nada.

—Lo sé —respondió Rainbow suspirando, mientras dejaba que Fluttershy la guiara nuevamente a su asiento—. Pero me pone nerviosa estar aquí.

—¿Ya sabes algo de Twilight? ¿O de Rarity? —pregunto nerviosamente Applejack mirando a Pinkie Pie.

—Nada —respondió la chica fiestera mirando su celular. Ante la ausencia de su esposa, Sunset se las arregló para salir de su departamento, consiguiendo la ayuda de su vecina para llevarla al hospital y contactar con sus amigas—. ¿Cuántas horas lleva de esa manera Sunset?

—Tres —respondió Rainbow—. Nosotras tardamos una hora en llegar luego de que Sunset llegara a este hospital. Y han pasado dos horas desde que llegamos.

Habían logrado contactar con Twilight, quien estaba en camino, pero estaba demorando demasiado. Rarity había aceptado ir al mundo alterno en busca de la Princesa, pero no tenían manera de contactarla, por lo que Applejack se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Por su parte, Sunset estaba gritándole al doctor cuanta grosería se supiera.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó la pelirroja. Una enfermera estaba junto a ella, permitiendo que Sunset apretara su mano. Pero la enfermera estaba considerando que luego de todo eso, tendrían que revisar la mano, que parecía haberse roto—. ¿No puede hacer algo?

—Tranquila chica —susurro el doctor Stable, dueño del hospital en el que estaba en ese momento la pelirroja—. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Tu bebé aún no está listo para salir. Desesperarte no ayudara en nada.

—¡¿Y cree que me interesa una puta mierda?! —respondió la pelirroja, gritando tan fuerte que casi le rompió los tímpanos a la enfermera junto a ella. _"Claro, aparte de romperme la mano también los tímpanos"_ pensó la pobre enfermera—. Maldita sea… Twilight, llega pronto, por favor…

—¿Ella es su hermana? —pregunto la enfermera intentando desviar la atención de Sunset.

—Es mi esposa —respondió la pelirroja sonriendo levemente. La enfermera frunció el ceño, pero no comento nada. _"Otra pareja más de lesbianas…"_

—¿Hace cuánto se conocieron? —preguntó el doctor, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a la pelirroja por ahora. Había sido una falsa alarma, pues el bebé parecía estar esperando algo.

O, más bien, a alguien.

—Hace 5 años —exclamó Sunset sonriendo, antes de estremecerse por una nueva ola de dolor que le atravesó el cuerpo—. Mierda…

—¡Twilight! —exclamaron las cinco chicas al ver llegar a su amiga princesa. La Twilight del otro mundo las miraba desde la entrada del hospital, respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aire perdido. Tras ella llegaba Rarity, arreglándose la melena morada.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —preguntó rápidamente la princesa.

—Podríamos saber algo si **alguien** —susurró Rainbow mirando significativamente a la enfermera en medio del pasillo—. Nos dejara pasar.

—Pues no, no hemos sabido nada terroncito —exclamó Applejack, cuando un grito atravesó el aire. "¡Puta madre!" bramó la voz que las chicas reconocieron como la de su amiga pelirroja. Y no sonaba nada alegre.

Twilight avanzó con determinación hacia el pasillo. La enfermera, adivinando sus intenciones, se enderezo en medio del pasillo interrumpiendo su avance.

—Me gustaría ver a mi amiga —exclamó la chica con la autoridad que tenía como princesa. Lástima que la enfermera no la reconocía como princesa, si no que la veía como una pequeña chica que quería entrar a la fuerza a un lugar donde solo podían entrar pacientes y doctores.

—Lo siento pequeña —respondió la enfermera sin moverse un centímetro—. Pero no puedes pasar.

—Yo si —exclamó una voz desde la entrada. Todas voltearon para ver a la Twilight de su mundo caminando con determinación hacia la enfermera y la princesa—. Déjeme pasar.

—¿Y tu… eres? —preguntó la enfermera.

—¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Si no llegas en 30 segundos, me vas a ver enojada! —bramó la pelirroja dentro del pasillo.

—Alguien que disfruta vivir —respondió Twilight ligeramente asustada ante la idea de ver a su esposa enojada—. Además de ser la persona a la que está llamando la chica de allí dentro. Y su esposa, para recalcar.

Dando prueba de sus palabras, Twilight alzo su mano enseñando el dedo en el que tenía su anillo.

La enfermera miró a ambas chicas frente a ella, pensativa.

—¿Por qué se parecen tanto ustedes dos?

—Somos gemelas —inventó la Twilight del mundo humano, dejando sorprendida a su contraparte pony—. O me deja pasar, o después de que Sunset me mate volveré, y este hospital será el que me vea enojada.

La enfermera paso saliva al sentir la verdad tras esa amenaza. Sin decir una palabra más, dejo que la Twilight científica pasara, quien ignoró las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas.

—Vale… —susurró Rainbow mirando sorprendida el lugar en el que antes estaba la Twilight humana—. Si tú eres una princesa en tu mundo, ella comparte contigo la autoridad.

Todas asintieron, de acuerdo con esas palabras.

—¡Sunny! —exclamó la joven en la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con una curiosa escena. Sunset respiraba exhaustivamente, mientras que el doctor se sobaba el rostro. La enfermera junto a su esposa se sobaba la mano, que tenía un feo color morado.

—¡Twilight! —dijo emocionada la pelirroja desde la camilla intentando levantarse, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y caer nuevamente acostada. Twilight tomó el lugar que tenía antes la enfermera, tomando la mano de su adorada pelirroja—. Pensé que no llegarías…

—Lo siento —la científica se inclinó para besar la frente de su amada pelirroja.

Una nueva ola de dolor recorrió a la pelirroja, provocando ahora un gemido de dolor.

—Esto no está bien —exclamo el doctor mirando al otro lado de la pelirroja—. Ha tardado demasiado…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Twilight angustiada.

El doctor la miro fijamente.

—Tendrá que ser cesárea —informó, aterrando a las chicas—. Pero a fin de cuentas es su decisión.

Ambas chicas se miraron. Antes de poder decir algo, Sunset gimió nuevamente por el dolor, provocando que Twilight tomara una mueca de determinación.

—Adelante —respondió la joven, apretando suevamente la mano de la peli fuego—. Haga lo que sea necesario.

El doctor asintió. —Enfermera, avise que llevaremos a esta chica a cirugía. Cesárea por parto complicado prolongado. ¿Qué tipo de sangre es?

—A2 positivo —respondió Twilight, ignorando la mirada aterrada que le daba Sunset.

—¿Twi? No… —no pudo seguir por la oleada de dolor.

—Es lo mejor, Sunny —respondió Twilight aferrando fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja—. Estas sufriendo, y la cesárea lo arreglara todo. Tendremos a nuestro bebé.

—Vamos —declaró el doctor. Unos enfermeros llegaron y empezaron a mover la cama de Sunset. Twilight avanzó rápidamente, sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja, hasta que ya no pudo seguirla más puesto entraban a la sala de urgencias.

Acercándose, Twilight besó la comisura del labio de Sunset.

—Te amo —susurró la joven, viendo como llevaban a su peli fuego a la sala de cirugías. Desesperada, regresó a la sala de espera con sus amigas, explicándoles lo que ocurrió.

—¿Dulzura? —la llamó Applejack al notar las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de Twilight.

—Tengo miedo —confesó la joven limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su polerón—. ¿Y si algo sale mal? Ellos dos son todo lo que tengo. No podría estar sin Sunset, y si ella no lo logra…

—Twilight —llamó la princesa de la dimensión alterna, ignorando la incomodidad de hablar con su alterno—. Eso no ocurrirá. Sunset luchara todo lo que pueda por ti, y por el bebé de ambas.

—Tiene razón —respondió Rainbow sonriéndole por sobre la mueca de preocupación que compartía con sus amigas—. Por favor, ¡estamos hablando de Sunset Shimmer! ¡La que logro enfrentarse cientos de veces a la magia y salir ilesa! Esa chica es más fuerte que todas nosotras. Mucho más.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza. Fluttershy se acercó y abrazo fuertemente a la Twilight de su mundo. Las demás no tardaron en seguirla. " _Por favor"_ rezó en su mente la oji amatista, devolviéndoles el abrazo a sus amigas. " _Que Sunset esté bien, por favor…"_

…

La cesaría tardo 50 minutos. A medida que pasaba ese tiempo, las chicas observaban como la futura madre se llenaba de desesperación y miedo ante lo que podría ocurrir. A pesar de que intentaron calmarla conversando, dándole de beber té o contándole anécdotas de sus propias vidas, la oji amatista cada minuto que pasaba se giraba a ver el pasillo, rezando aun por su chica.

Cuando un enfermero se asomó al pasillo, no llego a comentar nada cuando Twilight salto de su asiento y se colocó frente a él.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —pregunto la chica.

—Emm… —el enfermo parecía nervioso—. ¿Familiar de Sunset Shimmer?

—Su esposa —respondió Twilight tomando al enfermero de la camisa, desesperada—. Por favor, dígame, ¿Qué ocurrió?

El enfermero le sonrió, entendiendo la desesperación de la chica.

—Felicidades —exclamó—. La cesaría fue un éxito. Eres madre.

Las chicas, que se habían colocado tras su amiga, sonrieron y empezaron a abrazarse entre ellas, felices. La única que no celebraba era la misma Twilight, que estaba atónita y bloqueada. _"Soy madre… Por fin…"_

—Al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda, última puerta, la 364. Allí está la pelirroja, el bebé está con ella—declaró el joven sonriendo. Twilight, sin mediar aun una sola palabra, salió corriendo por el pasillo.

El enfermero observó a la chica alejarse antes de voltear a las demás.

—Lo siento, ustedes no pueden pasar aun —informó el joven. Las chicas le sonrieron comprensivas.

—No te preocupes querido —respondió Rarity—. Con saber que Sunset está bien es suficiente.

—Yo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Twilight —llamó Rainbow la atención de su amiga princesa, mientras que le enfermero les sonreía una última vez antes de alejarse por el pasillo—. ¿Cómo ocurrio lo de Sunset?

—¿La verdad? No lo se —respondió la princesa con una suave sonrisa—. Ella y Twilight se aman, pero ni el amor hace milagros a este nivel. Como Sunset les debe haber dicho, la magia que tenían ambas en el cuerpo tiene que haber ayudado.

—Esa magia, ¿no la tendríamos todas nosotras también? —preguntó Applejack.

—Si, esa magia es la que tienen ustedes —respondió Twilight sonriendo. Todas parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión.

—No pueden hacer el amor aun para tener bebés —exclamó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, dejando congeladas a todas—. Primero, dejemos que Sunset y Twilight disfruten ser madres. Luego, pueden tener bebés cuantas veces quieran.

—¡PINKIE PIE! —bramaron todas las chicas sonrojadas, provocando que Pinkie y Twilight estallaran en carcajadas. Pronto, las demás se les unieron en sus risas.

…

Twilight estaba de pie frente a la puerta 364. Tenía la mano sobre la manilla, pero aun no la giraba y entraba a la habitación. Quería, pero los nervios no se lo permitían. Dentro de esa habitación, a menos de algunos metros, se encontraba su amada pelirroja… y el nuevo miembro de su familia.

Antes de arrepentirse, giro la muñeca y abrió la puerta, quedando encantada y a la vez congelada por lo que vio.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sunset brillaban con amor, sosteniendo **algo** que estaba rodeado de mantas. Sunset de vez en cuando sonreía enamorada, parecida a la sonrisa que le solía dar a Twilight. Tenía puesta la típica bata de hospital, pero Twilight sabía que lo que antes estaba en el abdomen de su esposa, ahora ella lo sostenía en brazos.

Sunset pareció notar la presencia de Twilight, pues alzo su mirada esmeralda a ella. Le sonrió dulcemente.

—Hola —saludó en una voz cansada y somnolienta, pero a fin de cuentas llena de amor—. Ven aquí.

Twilight obedeció. Mientras se acercaba a la cama, Sunset se hizo a un lado, dejándole el espacio suficiente para poder sentarse junto a ella. La oji amatista suspiro y se sentó junto a ella, sintiendo como su corazón se dividía. Una parte seguía enamorada de la pelirroja, mientras que la otra estaba enamorada del pequeño.

Estaba enamorada de su bebé.

Era un hermoso chico, cumpliendo los deseos de Sunset. Tenía el cabello de fuego, cumpliendo a su vez los deseos de Twilight. El pequeño bostezo antes de abrir sus ojos, los cuales eran de un fuerte morado.

—Ten —susurró Sunset, extendiendo levemente el pequeño a su esposa. Twilight no supo reaccionar por un momento, antes de extender los brazos y recibir al pequeño. El pequeño rompió a llorar al sentir que lo separaban de su madre.

—Tranquilo… tranquilo… —la voz de Twilight se quebró mientras empezaba a sonreír. Lágrimas de felicidad llenaron sus ojos—. Mamá está aquí. Siempre estará aquí.

Sunset sonrió, soltando igualmente lagrimas ante la escena. Su bebé no tardo en tranquilizarse ante la maternal voz de Twilight y cayó nuevamente dormido.

—¿Cómo se llamara, entonces? —preguntó la peli fuego.

—Tiene los ojos morados —comentó Twilight sonriéndole a su bebé antes de alzar la mirada hacia Sunset—. Y tiene el cabello de fuego… ¿Qué tal Purple Flame? A mí me gusta como suena.

—A mí no me gusta —susurró Sunset luchando contra el sueño, sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de Twilight—. Me encanta.

Twilight sonrió a su vez. El bebé reacciono a su nombre, puesto que despertó y miro a ambas con una sonrisa sin dientes. Acomodándose junto a la pelirroja, Twilight permitió que Sunset apoyara su rostro contra su cuello en un medio abrazo.

—Y así… —comentó Sunset ahogando un bostezo—. Es como nuestra familia creció…

—Ahora somos tres —apoyó Twilight abrazando contra su pecho a Purple Flame, quien cayo nuevamente dormido—. Buen numero…

—No —respondió Sunset—. Es perfecto.

—Lo es si tú eres parte de esa suma —dijo Twilight con una sonrisa encantada—. Gracias, Sunset.

—¿Por? —pregunto la pelirroja intentando no caer dormida. La calidez del cuerpo de Twilight la invitaban a caer en una tentadora inconciencia.

—Por elegirme a mí —respondió la oji amatista apoyando su mejilla entre la cabellera de fuego de Sunset—. Entre tantas personas, me elegiste a mi… ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tú, simplemente —respondió Sunset—. Porque cuando te conocí en los Juegos de la Amistad, supe enseguida que te quería tener conmigo. Quise enseguida que fueras mia…

—Aww —Twilight se inclinó para besar la frente de Sunset. No se esperaba que la pelirroja aprovechara y se levantara rápidamente para lograr que los labios de ambas choquen. Al apartarse, Twilight estaba sonrojada—. ¡Sunset!

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto? —cuestionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina, aumentando el sonrojo de Twilight. La sorprendió con otro beso—. Eres mía, recuerda eso.

—Así como tu mía —respondió Twilight—. Siempre…

Quería otro beso de parte de Sunset, pero la pelirroja cayó dormida finalmente, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. Twilight tuvo que contentarse besando su frente y abrazando fuertemente a Purple Flame.

—Mis pelirrojos… —susurró la chica sonriendo. Sin darse cuenta, cayo dormida a su vez apoyada contra la cabellera de Sunset, creando una hermosa vista para todo personal médico que pasara por la habitación.

Definitivamente, tiempos hermosos venían a la vida de ambas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Wow, suerte en la universidad. Esperare con ansias leer ese libro (o fic) de Sunny :D. Una vez me dijeron que lo mejor para toda embarazada es que las náuseas se vayan xD. Si, la princesa Twilight fue definitivamente la primera en saber. Incluso fue algo así como una consejera para ambas xD Cuando estaba escribiendo lo de Flash y Timber me estaba riendo yo sola jejej Y si, definitivamente Twilight sabe calmar a Sunny. La ama, después de todo. Confieso que shipeo a Flutter con Rainbow y a Rarity con Applejack jejej Amo a mi hermana, pero creo que pronto me va a tirar un cepillo de pelo a la cabeza con lo emocional que esta xD Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Adiós, hermana!

 **Peebels Pek:** Pues acabas de ver como termino xD Definitivamente, escribir a una Sunset emocionalmente inestable fue mi parte favorita de este fic. Pues el bebé no las hizo sufrir tanto como podría haber sido. Aunque si le preguntas a Sunset, no creo que te responda eso xD. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Adiós, amiga!

 **Dragon Espectral:** Un día de estos, mi hermana me va a tirar un cepillo de pelo al ojo. Me llega a dar miedo jejeje Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Adiós, hermano!


	7. Como me haces Pecar

_**455 palabras justito según Word xD Amo mi inspiración. Aunque la desgraciada me abandona a veces, tiene periodos en los que se pone bondadosa y me da muchas ideas jejeje Espero les guste este pequeño drabble 3 ¡Adiós!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Como me haces pecar**

Temían. Les aterraba la idea de que el cuerpo de la otra fuera herido en sus manos. ¿O era el miedo a hacer daño por los pecados ya cometidos? Quizás solo debían intentarlo, pero el miedo las mantenía fijas en su sitio. O quizás, era simplemente la falta de emoción.

Pereza, incapacidad de aceptar algo o tomar decisiones.

La sangre de ambas burbujeo con rabia. Eso, estaba en el pasado. Se supone que ya no debía molestar, ¿pero por qué lo hacía ahora, interrumpiendo lo que ambas querían? ¿Es que sus acciones pasadas jamás dejarían de perseguirlas, y arruinar su felicidad?

Ira, la falta de control del odio o el enfado.

Pero, de un momento a otro, el cuerpo de la otra llamo fuertemente la atención. Una felicidad de sentirse poseedoras de la otra las lleno, sabiendo que nadie podría arrebatárselas. Porque la una era la dueña de la otra, y nadie más podría serlo. Jamás.

Orgullo, el sentimiento de ser más que los demás.

Se besaron, pero el simple tacto de ambos labios no era suficiente. Sus emociones a flor de piel pedían más de la chica en sus brazos. El golpe de sus corazones les rogaban accionar, a ser algo más que besarse. Romper los límites que ellas mismas se habían auto impuesto.

Gula, el ansia de más.

Ansiaban más, por lo que las ropas no tardaron en caer al suelo, y el cuerpo de ambas en una cama mientras se besaban con avidez. Besando, queriendo más de lo que recibían en ese momento. Pidiéndole silenciosamente a la otra llegar más lejos.

Avaricia, el deseo de adquisición.

Se detuvieron, contemplando el cuerpo de la otra. Cada una se fijó en lo que la otra tenia, y ella no. El cabello de fuego y los ojos cyan por un lado, el cabello azulado y los ojos amatistas por el otro. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso, perfecto, especial se había fijado en ellas? Era el pensamiento clavado en la mente de ambas, codiciosas del cuerpo de la otra.

Envidia, desear lo que posee el otro.

Los besos ya no estuvieron fijos en los labios. Dejaron de ser solo besos. Dejo de ser un acto de solo amor, con la pasión introduciéndose en medio de ambas. Pues su lado salvaje había tomado el control, pues ambas anhelaban entregarse de una vez y ser parte de las pertenencias de la persona en sus brazos.

Lujuria, el deseo sexual.

Pero, ¿importaba algo la manera en que pecaban? Pues, sobre todos los pecados que cometían por y para la otra, un sentimiento se alzaba dándoles el perdón: amor. Y es que, a veces, el amor que tenemos por el otro nos lleva por el buen y tentador sendero del pecado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **AngelMariaNF:** Si, Sunset tiene un exteeeenso vocabulario xD Me puse por un momento en el lugar de la enfermera, y creo que quizás me pase un poquito con el apretón de manos de Sunset. Pero, como bien dijiste, una embarazada enojada es cosa seria. Mi hermana siempre ha sido un amor, por lo que sé que estará tranquila con lo del bebé. Aunque seguiré atenta por el cepillo de pelo volador xD Purple Flame… Si, suena muuuy bien. Algún día tengo que hacer un one-shot de la vida de ese enano xD. ¡Adiós, hermana! ¡Bendiciones!


	8. Amor y estrellas

_**Solo dire que me faltaba un one-shot triste en mi colección…**_

…

 **Amor y estrellas**

 **.**

—Amor… —susurré en un tono bajo, amoroso—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Me senté en el pasto, alzando la mirada a las estrellas. Mi cabello de fuego destacaba en medio del verde, pero el cielo nocturno se encargaba de que se viera natural.

—Tan habladora como siempre, Twi —susurré, sonriéndole a las estrellas. Con Twilight teníamos una costumbre: por cada nuevo recuerdo que teníamos, una estrella empezaba a representarlo—. ¿Ves allá? Esta la estrella del sol.

Esa estrella estaba rodeada por otras cinco, dándoles la forma de un círculo. Twilight la había elegido cuando ambas comenzamos a salir, luego de que yo decidiera por confesarme. Ella había decidido esa estrella, diciendo que me representaba a mí, su sol…Era atardecer cuando nos besamos por primera vez, sus labios eran tan dulces…

—Oh, mira. Allí está la estrella de la luna —la estrella que señale estaba en la punta de una constelación con la forma del satélite natural—. La luna, siempre estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos del sol…

Esa constelación era la que nos recordaba cuando éramos enemigas en la universidad, debido a que compartíamos materias en la carrera universitaria. Si ella era la mejor en matemáticas, yo dominaba ciencias. Éramos tan opuestas, que nos habíamos ganado el apodo de "el sol y la luna". Como me gustaría que nos llamaran así de nuevo…

—¡Oh, mira nada más! Juraría que esa estrella había dejado de existir…

Esa brillante estrella dibujaba, junto a otras tantas, una bonita flor en el cielo oscuro. Esa era la estrella que representaba cuando habíamos viajado por el mundo. Twilight tenía la teoría de que esa constelación en especial nos seguía, pues sin importar en que parte del mundo estábamos ella creía ver una flor en el cielo.

Mire más atentamente el cielo. Tal parecía que las estrellas habían aceptado darme una última petición, porque no tarde en divisar la constelación que buscaba.

—Je, mira nada más Twi. —Sentí mis ojos llorosos, pero me negué a quebrarme en lágrimas—. Es esa… nuestra constelación…

En el cielo, una constelación mostraba lo que, según mi cerebrito, eran dos manos entrelazadas. Desde que Twilight había creído verlas, yo también empecé a divisarlas, por lo que decidimos que esa sería nuestra constelación. Y yo la había marcado como nuestra, la noche en que me incline ante ella pidiéndole matrimonio.

Ja, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Twilight no había podido creerlo, y había empezado a sollozar cuando me vio arrodillándome, para terminar gritándome y besándome cuando le pregunte si aceptaría enlazarse conmigo para el resto de nuestras vidas.

Oh, mi amada Twi…

—¿Sabes, Twi? Purple Flame ya va a ser padre por tercera vez. La pequeña se llamara Twilight, como tú habías querido que hiciera. Y nuestra pequeña Flare… Esta grande, ¿sabes? Ya no es una pequeña. Ahora, ella debe estar viajando por el mundo, disfrutando de lo lindo la vida soltera. Volverá pronto aquí, a visitarme. Pero yo no anhelo que ella venga, no… Yo quiero que tu estés conmigo.

Su ausencia me seguía doliendo. Teníamos bastante edad, si, y habíamos vivido mucho. Pero aun nos quedaba una bonita vejez juntas… Si no fuera por **él**. Un chico con un arma había entrado a robar a nuestro hogar luego de que yo volviera del hospital por una enfermedad, por lo que estaba adormecida y cansada.

Cuando desperté, mi amor estaba desangrándose en el suelo, y el desgraciado que la asesinó escapaba por la ventana. Llore sobre el cuerpo de Twilight, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello y mi rostro. La ambulancia estaba en camino, pero yo supe en ese momento que llegarían tarde.

Finalmente, mi amor murió en mis brazos, luego de besarme y despedirse de mí obligándome a prometer que no me rendiría, que seguiría adelante. Que no me ahogaría en lo que sería la soledad ante su ausencia, lo que sería mi condena el resto de mis días.

Oh Twi, lamento tanto no haber cumplido mi promesa, pero la felicidad esta negada a mi si tu no estas…

Pero hubo una cosa que si hice: cobre venganza. Use todo lo que tenía a mi disposición, pues la edad me había quitado mis habilidades físicas pero seguía siendo tan inteligente como siempre. Interrogue a algunos hombres, me enlace con la policía y empecé a perseguir al maldito que la asesinó.

El desgraciado no duró demasiado sin ser encontrado. Mis pequeños, Purple Flame y Flare lo encontraron siguiendo una pista, y antes de que la policía llegar lo habían molido a golpes. A pesar de lo que rogué, no permitieron que muriera desangrado, pero fue condenado a pudrirse en la cárcel el resto de su vida.

Ah, pero mi trabajo no terminó allí. Yo sabía que gran parte de los que estaban en la cárcel igualmente se lamentaban de lo que habían hecho, y se vengaban de personas como violadores… o asesinos.

Me asegure de correr el rumor de que ese desgraciado había asesinado a una mujer mayor solo para robar. Muchos, al enterarse de mi historia, no se lo perdonaron al asesino. Días después, me llegó la noticia de que ese desgraciado había sido ingresado nuevamente en el hospital luego de una golpiza que le dieron todos los reclusos.

Así que finalmente me retire, y volví a mi hogar. Al estar tan concentrada en vengar a Twilight, no había reparado en lo que sería volver a mi casa, y sentir la fuerte soledad que la llenaba ante la ausencia de mi chica morada.

No hubo noche en la que no llorara.

Parpadeé, sorprendida, al darme cuenta que me había perdido en mis recuerdos. Sonreí, y giré la mirada concentrándola en la tumba junto a la que estaba sentada.

" _Twilight Sparkle. 1957-2015_

 _Gran mujer, la mejor esposa y madre de todas_ "

Sonreí, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, sabiendo que ya no sacaba nada con intentar retenerlas.

Y, entonces, sentí el apretón en el pecho.

Me lleve ambas manos al pecho, respirando agitadamente, pero sentía que no tenía el aire suficiente. A pesar de todo, seguí sonriendo, y eche mano a mi celular. Tanteé el teléfono de emergencia, y escuche el tono.

—"¿Mamá?" —me respondieron.

—Hijo… Mi amado Purple Flame… Te amo, díselo también a tu hermana… Dile a mis nietos que los amo… —susurré, empezando a ahogarme por la pérdida de aliento en esas palabras.

—¿Qué? ¡Mamá! Estas en el cementerio, ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos por ti!

—Nos vemos, hijo —susurré, clavando la vista en las manos entrelazadas del cielo—. Nos vemos, Twi…

El teléfono se deslizo por mi mano, y yo me desvanecí en una tentadora oscuridad.

…

Seguía aquí.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué dificultad tienes, mundo, con dejarme ir con mi amor?

No controlaba mi cuerpo. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, pero mis sentidos estaban alerta. Escuche el sonido de una puerta, y un sollozo ahogado.

—Mamá… —reconocí la voz de mi pequeña Flare. Me hice una imagen de ella: sus ojos verdes y su cabello morado, siempre brillante y muy bien cuidado. Su piel que parecía bronceada por el sol, esa cara redonda que siempre la hizo parecer un bebé—… Estoy aquí. El idiota de mi hermano no ha querido entrar aun, pero…

¿Purple Flame estaba allí, fuera donde fuera que estaba? Me lo imagine igualmente. Sus ojos morados, dato curioso siendo un hombre, y su rebelde cabello pelirrojo. Su piel clara marcada por una cicatriz que se hizo cuando era solo un niño. Mis dos bebés habían elegido algún dato de nosotras para heredarlo, demostrando físicamente nuestro lazo.

—Mamá. —Mi pequeña me tomó la mano, y yo sentí el relieve de su mano derecha: cuando era pequeña, unos desgraciados le habían hecho un tajo en la mano, dejándole una horrible cicatriz—. No te confundas, te amo profundamente. Tú me adoptaste cuando mi familia natural me abandonó, y me cuidaste junto a mi mami. Pero… pero no seré egoísta, mamá. Y yo sé más que nadie, incluso más que el idiota de Purple que quieres ir con mi mami. Y yo no te lo prohibiré. —Flare dejo de hablar, y segundos después sentí sus labios contra mi frente—. Mereces descansar, mamá. Y yo sé que quieres verla de nuevo.

Hija, mi pequeña bebé… Te amo, recuérdalo siempre. Aunque quizás ya no pueda decírtelo más…

Escuche un llanto reprimido, y segundos después la oí saliendo de la habitación.

Mi cuerpo ya no ardía, pero igualmente anhelaba… irme. Pero escuche nuevamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—Sunset. —Esa voz… ¿Rainbow? No puede ser. Oh Dios, Dash…—. Vaya, no pensé que la próxima vez que te viera estarías así. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Y ahora, solo quedamos nosotras dos. Mira, Sunset, seré directa, además que por algún motivo sé que me escuchas.

Si, te escuchaba Rainbow.

—Yo también perdí a mi Fluttershy. —Partiste muy bien, Rainbow. Ella y Shy habían estado tan enamoradas como yo y Twilight, pero ambas habían tardado un tiempo más en casarse, además de que habían decidido no adoptar. Pero la vida también había sido cruel, y Shy falleció en un accidente automovilístico que destrozó la vida de Rainbow—. Y si, sufrí mucho. Pero no quise irme así como así, por lo que cumplí la lista de deseos de Flutter. La recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Si, perfectamente. Fluttershy había escrito una lista de cosas o lugares a los que le gustaría ir, pero yo sabía que no había podido terminar esa lista.

—Yo la complete. Hice cada una de ellas, en ello perdí gran parte de mi vida —susurró la que antaño había sido mi amiga velocista—. Ahora, soy vieja, y ya no tengo mi habilidad física de antaño. El tiempo no tiene piedad con nadie, y no te atrevas a reírte de como estoy yo. Antes mírate a ti.

Mi amiga rió, y yo igualmente sonreí internamente. Era verdad, el tiempo no se había detenido con nada, cosa que se evidenciaba en mi piel arrugada y en los pelos teñidos de blanco entre mi rebelde cabellera pelirroja.

—Pero ese no es el punto. Sé que tu gozaste casi toda tu vida con Twilight, Sunny, pero también sé que no quieres irte. No quieres dejar a tus hijos, te conozco. —Eso era verdad. Pero Flare ya me había dado su permiso… Rainbow suspiró fuertemente—. Lo que quiero decir es que… Sunset, veté, descansa. Lo mereces. Pero sabiendo lo testaruda que eres, probablemente aun no lo hagas. Ahora, solo quedamos tú y yo. Las demás ya están disfrutando descansar.

Okey, eso sí me dolió. Si, Rarity y Applejack habían ido a descansar juntas. Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, pero sus hermanas fueron a verlas las encontraron a ambas durmiendo eternamente, abrazadas. Habían partido juntas.

Pinkie Pie, por su lado, había partido junto a Cheese Sandwich, su esposo. Ella había organizado nuestra última salida, antes de fallecer por un cáncer del que no nos quiso decir en la fiesta. A las semanas Cheese falleció en un asalto, por lo que ambos estaban juntos.

Rainbow rió, y yo la escuche levantarse. Luego, me dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Cuando vayas, Sunny… —la oí titubear, y supe que estaba eligiendo bien sus palabras—. Saluda a Flutter por mí. Dile que no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, pronto estaremos juntas. Y diles a todas que yo seré la última en irme.

Lo hare, Dash. Te lo prometo, por lo que más quieras, que lo hare…

Rainbow salió finalmente de la habitación, pero yo sentía que aún no podía irme. Tenía el permiso de mi hija y de mi amiga, pero faltaba alguien…

Alguien que entro en ese momento a la habitación.

—Madre… —Purple Flame. Mi hijo mayor—. Yo… Yo…

Hijo, oh, mi amado hijo. Escuche su sollozo, lo que unido a lo que me habían dicho antes Rainbow y Flare estaba terminando por partir mi corazón.

—Mamá… —Purple Flame me besó la mejilla—. Diré lo mismo que Flare: descansa. Mis pequeños sabrán lo geniales que eran sus abuelas. Seguirás viviendo, madre, en nuestros recuerdos. Sin ustedes, probablemente yo y Flare seguiríamos en un asqueroso orfanato o nos ganaríamos nuestras vidas en las calles. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello, madre. Y como no puedo devolvértelo, solo me queda pedirte que descanses. Y que abraces a mami por mí.

Hijo… El control volvió a mi cuerpo, por lo que deje que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Quiero irme, por favor… Quiero ver a la única persona a la que no he visto tanto tiempo. Nos veremos pronto, Twi…

…

Abrí los ojos. ¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

Mirara a donde mirara, solo veía una oscuridad infinita. Alcé una mano para intentar encontrar algo, y fue entonces cuando note un curioso detalle: mi mano no tenía una sola arruga. Me mire ambas manos, y luego los brazos. Tomé algunos mechones de cabello y los observe, ninguna sola cana.

Okey ya, ¿Qué paso?

Entonces, una luz me dejo ciega por un momento, provocando que me tapara con los brazos. Cuando pude ver de nuevo, todo el lugar se había iluminado fuertemente.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención.

Frente a mi estaba ella. La mujer a la que había amado, a la que había dedicado mi vida y mi último pensamiento.

Twilight…

—Sunset. —Echaba de menos como sonaba mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. Ella sonrió, y abrió los brazos—. Bienvenida a casa, amor.

Salte a sus brazos. Ay Dios, ¡la estaba abrazando! Empecé a reír fuertemente, mi pecho vibraba de una manera gratificante mientras la levantaba y giraba con ella en brazos. Caí al suelo con ella encima de mí, pero eso no me importo.

Eso, y todo lo demás, dejo de importar en el momento en que ella juntó sus labios con los míos.

Tenía razón. Por fin estaba de nuevo en casa, y nunca más me iría.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 **Dragón Espectral:** … Decir que no seria mentir xD Los conoci y dije "quiero hacer algo de los pecados capitales" xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente, y hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

 **Bronislaw Ulianov:** Gracias por el animo e inspiración, me hacían falta xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente, y hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

 **Peebels Pek:** Me alegra haber llegado a ese balance, pero me agrada mucho mas que te haya gustado el drabble 3 Espero te encuentres perfectamente, y hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

 **W:** No, no me verán nunca escribiendo lemmon de verdad xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente, y hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

 **AngelMariaNF:** Buena idea lo de Purple Flame xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente, y hayas disfrutado el capitulo.


	9. Ramé

**Ramé**

" **Porque ella era caótica, destructiva, una locura. Pero era a la vez lo más hermoso que había visto alguna vez"**

…

Cuando la vio en los Juegos de la Amistad, primero tuvo miedo. No supo porque, pero sentía que ella ocultaba algo bajo esa alegre sonrisa.

Luego, cuando ella se convirtió en un monstruo ambicioso de magia, pensó por un momento que los temores que tenía por aquella chica de fuego eran ridículos, porque ¿Qué podría hacer ella con la magia que había obtenido al liberarla?

Pero entonces esos ojos cyan brillaron con determinación, y no tardo en verse a sí misma enfrentándose a… un ángel. No perdía esa belleza con la que se movía, pero en cada movimiento de su cuerpo había caos y perfección a la vez. Algo peligroso, cuyo nivel de peligro era comparable a su hermosura.

Cuando ese ángel la derrotó, y le extendió su mano, ella dudó. Era hermosa, sin duda… Pero también caótica. Sentía en ella magia que podía ser hermosa y llena de amor con los que amaba, y que podía ser horrenda y palpable de odio para los que odiaba. Pero si tomaba su mano, ¿no sería ella una de la primera opción?

En ese momento se animó, y tomó su cálida mano aceptando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Ahora, la tomaba de la mano de nuevo. Sunset la miraba fijamente, sus ojos cyan brillaban traviesos y a la vez amorosos, brillando por la luz del atardecer, clavados en los amatistas de ella. Twilight reconoció en sus ojos el brillo que había visto cuando se veía como un ángel, tan caótico y hermoso como aquella vez que la salvo de la locura.

Se acercó, queriendo ver de cerca esos orbes. Sunset no se apartó, solo sonrió sabiendo del efecto que provocaba en su novia y, sabiendo lo que pensaba, abrió más los ojos.

En esos momentos, Twilight se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado tan profundamente de un ser lleno de caos y descontrol, como lo reflejaban sus ojos. Se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado de algo tan hermoso…

Ellas eran tan distintas… Twilight era tranquila, como un pozo de agua que nadie agitaba. Sunset era como el océano, siempre en movimiento. A la de ojos amatista no le gustaba ir en contra las reglas, prefería la tranquilidad. Sunset amaba el caos, amaba ir en contra de las reglas y divertirse, pero seguía siendo hermosa a los ojos amatista.

Y es que Sunset le daba vida a la relación. Twilight dudaba antes de hacer algo, pero la pelirroja siempre la impulsaba a moverse, ella era el éxtasis de la relación, la energía. Mientras Sunset anhelaba volar y tocar cielo, Twilight era la que la mantenía con los pies en la Tierra.

¿Cómo habían caído enamoradas? Ninguna podía responderlo. Pero si le preguntaban a Twilight, nunca conocería a alguien más caótico, más loco que Sunset. Tampoco algo más hermoso, pues los niveles de caos y belleza en la pelirroja eran directamente proporcionales…

…

" **Ramé: Algo caótico y hermoso a la vez".**

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 _ **Elizabeth Winter Soresen:**_ Bueno, teóricamente yo dije en el encabezado que ese iba a ser un one-shot triste (? Jeejej, espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo drabble.

 _ **Dragon Espectral:**_ ¿Sabes? Había pensado un cameo de Batman, pero no me convenció, así que termine sacando esa parte jeje Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo drabble.

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ Perdón por hacerte llorar xD Pues sí, dudo que el ladrón desgraciado olvide alguna vez el rostro de Twilight y de Sunset, sabiendo que nuestra peli fuego se vengó de él. Si, de nuevo están juntas, esta vez para siempre, yei! Ahora, cuando Purple y Flare miran al cielo podrán contarle a sus hijos de sus madres. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo drabble.

 _ **Avro 683 Lancaster:**_ Si, yo no doy continuación de one-shots/drabbles, así que ese es el final. A no ser… (? Jejeje, lo siento por haberte dado al corazón xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente bien hermano, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo drabble.

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ Hazte la idea de que tenía en mente otro final que podría haber sido bueno para unos y malo para otros, así que puedes considerarlo medianamente feliz xD Creo que mi parte favorita al escribir el one-shot fue la despedida a Sunny, así que me alegra que te haya gustado. Me alegra que te haya gustado el one-shot, espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y que hayas disfrutado el nuevo drabble.


	10. Astrafobia

_**Adivinen quien estaba escribiendo la actualización de Sangre Real, y POOOM! Inspiración para one-shot salvaje ataca xD ¡Ey! Pero actualizaré pronto mi mítico primer fic, lo prometo jejeje Aunque creo que necesito un beta para actualizar más seguido xD**_

…

 **Astrafobia**

 **.**

Había cosas que provocaban a Sunset no saber si reír o decir "aww".

Podía ser un ver a un bebé sonreír, pues eso era "más dulce que el chocolate", en palabras de Pinkie Pie. Podía ser ver a un cachorro recién nacido, lo que provocaba que Sunset quisiera tomarlo y acariciarlo, sin dejar que nadie más lo tocara.

Sea lo que fuera, esas cosas provocaban que Sunset quisiera vomitar arcoíris por lo que sea que le provocaba ternura, pero había una cosa que la llenaba de ternura más que todas las otras cosas juntas, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Twilight con terror a las tormentas eléctricas.

Esa noche habían pronosticado lluvias, por lo que ninguna de las dos iría al trabajo al día siguiente. Ambas ya habían cenado, y se habían tumbado a la cama a dormir. Twilight abrazaba fuertemente a Sunset, mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. La pelirroja rodeaba a su novia por la cintura mientras babeaba en la cómoda almohada de su hogar.

Cuando ambas estaban durmiendo, la tormenta eléctrica estalló con un poderoso trueno que Sunset ni siquiera sintió estando dormida, pero…

El grito que soltó Twilight si logro despertarla.

—¿Twi? ¿Amor? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué… —Sunset noto como su novia se refugiaba en su pecho, ocultándose bajo las sabanas—…paso?

—N-nada —susurró Twilight, pero Sunset notó enseguida su tono de terror por sobre el sonido de las gotas dando contra su departamento.

—Amor, ¿estas bi- —Un nuevo trueno interrumpió a la pelirroja, quien escucho nuevamente el grito de terror de Twilight.

Sunset respiró profundamente, y de un tirón echó hacia atrás las sabanas, encontrándose con algo que casi la hizo desmayarse de ternura: Twilight la abrazaba con fuerza, temblando de miedo mientras que ahogaba un nuevo grito de miedo.

La pelirroja nunca había tenido más ganas de abrazarla, o besarla.

—Twi, tranquila… Estoy aquí —llamó Sunset con la voz cargada de amor, empezando a acariciar el cabello de su novia. La joven alzo sus ojos amatistas llenos de temor a Sunset.

" _Creo que no aguantare más viéndola sin decirle lo tierna que se ve"_ pensó la pelirroja.

—¿S-siempre? —preguntó la chica depositando sus esperanzas en Sunset.

—Para siempre. —Sunset se acomodó en la cama, quedando sentada con el rostro de Twilight sobre su regazo. Cuando su novia alzó la mirada hacia ella, acomodándose también, la pelirroja tomó ambas manos de la chica y las llevó a sus labios, besándolas—. Siempre…

Twilight se lanzó en un abrazo contra Sunset cuando un nuevo trueno ilumino el rostro de ambas.

—¿Por qué les tienes miedo, Twi? —preguntó la pelirroja abrazándola a su vez.

Definitivamente no se esperaba que su novia ahogara un sollozo en su cuello.

—Mis padres me abandonaron una noche así…

Sunset sintió como el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones.

—¿Q-que? —Fue todo lo que logro decir.

—Yo viví en un orfanato hasta que tuve la edad de irme… —empezó a relatar Twilight, con la voz débil por el dolor—… Cuando cumplí los seis, mis padres me dijeron que me llevarían a un lugar especial para celebrar mi cumpleaños…

"Yo los seguí, mi madre iba jugando conmigo por la lluvia, pero mi padre caminaba delante de nosotras sin siquiera girarse a verme. Cuando un trueno sonó a lo lejos, yo me asuste, pero mi madre me dijo que ella siempre estaría conmigo para cuidarme de ellos… Mintió."

—Me abandonaron en el orfanato esa noche, y nunca los volví a ver. Entonces, cada noche que llueve no puedo evitar r-recordar eso y… y… —A Twilight se le cortó la voz.

—Twi… —Sunset la abrazó aún más fuerte, pero por dentro estaba muy enojada. ¿Cómo alguien podía abandonar tan sencillamente a su hija, a la pequeña que se supone debería amar y cuidar? Entendía el miedo de ella a las tormentas completamente.

Entonces, decidió que ella la ayudaría a superarlo.

—¿Sunset? —llamó Twilight, sorprendida al notar que su pelirroja se levantaba de la cama con ella en brazos. Luego, se aterró al notar que se acercaba al balcón de su departamento—. ¿Sunny, que haces?

La pelirroja dejo en el suelo y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Dame tu mano —pidió, extendiendo la de ella.

La chica dudo un segundo antes de tomar la cálida mano de su novia.

—¿Qué estas pens- —Twilight no llego a terminar cuando Sunset coloco su mano en la ventana que daba al balcón, en el momento exacto en el que un relámpago iluminaba la Tierra.

Por un instinto, Twilight quiso retirar la mano, pero Sunset coloco la suya sobre la de ella, dándole calidez y cubriéndola.

—Estoy contigo —dijo rodeándola en un medio abrazo con su brazo restante.

—N-no puedo, Sunny…

—Yo no te estoy mintiendo —dijo con voz cálida Sunset—. No me alejare de ti, no te abandonare. Antes muerta que alejarme de la chica que amo.

—Sunny… —Twilight se apoyó en el pecho de Sunset, sintiendo un pequeño placer al escuchar el intrépido latido de su corazón.

—Los relámpagos no pueden hacerte daño, tampoco los truenos —susurró la pelirroja cuando Twilight se estremeció por un nuevo golpe eléctrico a la Tierra—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Con mi vida —respondió con sinceridad Twilight.

—Me esperaba esa respuesta. —Sunset sonrió contra el cabello morado de Twilight, besando su cabeza—. Tranquila…

El siguiente relámpago que sacudió la Tierra no llamo la atención de Twilight, ni tampoco la de Sunset.

Ambas estaban más ocupadas en juntar sus labios con la otra.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —susurró Twilight cuando se apartaron, sonriendo.

—Lo mismo me preguntó cada vez que te veo sonreír —dijo Sunset guiñando un ojo, provocando una dulce risa de parte de Twilight.

Desde esa noche, la chica de lentes no volvió a temerle a las tormentas eléctricas, siempre que Sunset estuviera cerca, y probablemente no le temería a nada más si estaba la pelirroja con ella.

Y Sunset nunca se alejaría de ella.

 **.**

 **Astrafobia: Miedo a las tormentas eléctricas**

…

 **Respuestas! 3**

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ Si, el ladrón de "Amor y estrellas" lo sabe a la perfección xD Si, nuestra linda peli fuego es un hermoso ángel, aunque puede ser muy peligrosa si quiere jejej Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado la nueva viñeta.

 _ **Dragón Espectral:**_ No te imaginas como me puse a gritar cuando me felicitaste jejeje Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado la nueva viñeta.

 _ **Elizabeth Winter Soresen:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el one-shot, me alegro que te hayas podido identificar. Yo que tu estaría atenta entre hoy y mañana con Sangre Real, quizás tenga nuevo capítulo… Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado la nueva viñeta.

 _ **Ponysky XD:**_ ¿Y quién no? xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado la nueva viñeta.

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ Justo me están pasando la electricidad y todo eso en el colegio, así que no me aguante a poner el típico "Polos opuestos se atraen" xD De hecho, fueron 500 palabras exactas, si no me equivoco jejeje Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado la nueva viñeta.

 _ **NagareboshiTsuki:**_ No tanto como tu :3 (Como cuando te sale lo romántico xD) Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado la nueva viñeta.


	11. Reencuentro

**Como cuando tardas años en actualizar tu fic principal, pero escribes un nuevo one-shot en dos horas xD Espero les guste, que la inspiración esta de mi lado :,D**

…

 **Reencuentro**

 **.**

Si Twilight les dijera que no estaba nerviosa, les estaría mintiendo en la cara.

Había pasado un mes. 31 días, 744 horas. 44640 minutos. 2.878.400 segundos. Todo ese tiempo, cada segundo que había contado, era lo que había pasado sin ver sus ojos cyan.

La hermosa pelirroja había tenido que escapar puesto que, finalmente, la directora Cinch había decidido delatar todo lo que había visto en la preparatoria Canterlot. Todos habían salido impunes, puesto que no había nada raro… Excepto Sunset.

La pelirroja, al haber llegado de otro lugar, no tenía absolutamente ningún dato. Básicamente, ella no existía en ese mundo, y eso era raro. Por lo tanto, con la presión de las autoridades, Celestia y Luna habían luchado para librar a Sunset, y habían terminado por encontrar la solución enviándola a otro país, a estudiar, luego de "adoptarla". Si pasaba un tiempo lejos, las autoridades e incluso Cinch terminarían por olvidarse.

Debido a la inteligencia de la pelirroja, había obtenido una beca de biología en Alemania, y pudo escapar. Pero eso no había disminuido el dolor de la despedida.

La que más sufrió fue Twilight. O sea vale, que las otras chicas la conocían desde hace mucho más tiempo, ¡pero ella era su novia! ¡Era natural que la amara! Cuando se despidieron, recordó que, sorprendentemente, la pelirroja estaba tranquila. No temía, no le asustaba la idea de irse. Cuando le pregunto porque, Sunset se había limitado a sonreír y decirle: "No temo lo que pueda pasar. Tú me amas, las chicas siempre serán mis amigas, puedo volver. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?"

En el momento, Twilight había llorado amargamente, y había besado a Sunset más veces que en todo su noviazgo, pensando que besarla en ese momento le haría aguantar su lejanía.

Se equivocaba.

Allí, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una pared del aeropuerto, se dio cuenta de la manera en que su corazón parecía rogarle al de Sunset que se apresurara. Necesitaba verla, sentir la calidez de su piel, besarla.

Millares de ojos paseaban por el aeropuerto, sin poner atención en su figura casi oculta. Gente de todo el mundo se veía: niños, adultos o ancianos, todos con ojos brillantes ante lo que había alrededor.

Mientras miraba al techo del aeropuerto, pensó que a Sunset le encantaría eso.

…

Se había quedado dormida. Sentía que alguien la agitaba, animándola a despertar, impulsándola. Sentía un cálido aliento, y alguien que pronunciaba llena de amor su nombre. Su voz…

Abrí de golpe sus ojos amatistas, encontrándose frente a unos ojos zafiro que no se comparaban a los cyan de su pelirroja.

—Twilight, te quedaste dormida esperando a Sunny —informó Rarity, su amiga modista, mirándola con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Creo que alguien estaba cansada —dijo burlonamente Applejack, mirando a Twilight junto a su novia de cabello morado.

—Hola, ¿han sabido algo de ella? —cuestionó enseguida la científica, alarmada. Le dio una mirada a su muñeca, más precisamente a su reloj, viendo la hora. En el reloj se veían las 10:45 de la mañana, ella había llegado a las 8:40.

Y Sunset debería haber llegado a las 10:00.

—Okey… Han pasado 2 horas y 5 minutos desde que llegue… 125 minutos en total, 7500 segundos… Y Sunset debería haber llegado hace 45 minutos. Dios, ¿y si le paso algo? ¿Qué pasa si el avión falló camino aquí? ¿Y si-

Fluttershy, quien estaba tras Rarity y Applejack junto a Rainbow y Pinkie, se acercó y se arrodilló frente a Twilight, colocando las manos en sus hombros.

—Respira, Twi. Ella está bien, solo tuvo un retraso. Quizás tenga un problema en la Aduana, o…

—¡O quizás está viendo las cosas que te trajo desde Alemania para pedirte matrimonio! —exclamó Pinkie Pie, sonriendo emocionada.

—Si… Dudo de lo último —dijo Rainbow antes de volverse hacia la científica y sonreírle—. Está bien, simplemente se retrasó.

—¿Están seguras? —susurró Twilight nerviosa. Quizás la ausencia de su pelirroja le había hecho mal, pero sentía que no aguantaría más sin tener un ataque de nervios.

—Como que soy lo más genial que hayas visto alguna vez —dijo Rainbow señalándose con el pulgar, provocando que todas negaran con la cabeza y rieran.

Luego, todas se sentaron junto a Twilight contra la pared observando el aeropuerto, esperando a su amiga.

La gente seguía pasando, aunque ahora había algunos que reparaban en el curioso grupo que paseaba la mirada por el aeropuerto o hacia distintas cosas.

Rainbow escuchaba música junto a Fluttershy, mientras tocaba una guitarra imaginaria, provocando risas en su novia de cabello rosado.

Pinkie Pie chateaba por su celular, probablemente hablando con su novio Cheese Sandwich, manteniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

Rarity hablaba emocionada con Applejack de los diseños que estaba planeando. La rubia de pecas no parecía entender muchas cosas, pero su sonrisa dejaba en claro que le fascinaba el brillo en los ojos zafiro de su novia.

Y Twilight paseaba la mirada por el aeropuerto atentamente. Sus ojos amatistas habían hecho ponerse nerviosos a aquellos con los que hacia contacto visual, pero lo ella desviaba la mirada mientras seguía buscando.

No se fijaba en las ropas, en la altura, el color de piel, ¡ni siquiera en el idioma en el que hablaran! Solo buscaba unos ojos.

Unos ojos cyan que no tenían comparación.

Por lo tanto, no presto atención a la polera estilo vestido color celeste que vio de refilón, ni tampoco a los jeans azulados. Ignoro la piel dorada, y la sonrisa cansada pero emocionada del rostro. No fue hasta que vio sus ojos cyan, aquellos que la habían enamorado, mirándola fijamente.

Y supo que Sunset estaba allí, mirándola a unos metros mientras soltaba las maletas que traía y abría los brazos.

Twilight se levantó y corrió hacia ella. Las chicas la miraron levantarse de golpe, y siguieron su mirada hasta topar igualmente con la figura de su amiga, por lo que también se levantaron pero un poco más lento.

—¡SUNSET! —gritó la científica cuando ya estaba a nada de llegar a ella. Dio un salto, y rodeó el cuello de la pelirroja con un terror a que no fuera real, a que fuera una ilusión.

No lo era. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, y la suave textura de su cabello de fuego. Luego, sintió la alegre risa de la pelirroja contra su cuello, provocándola reír.

—Te amo.

Ese solo susurro de parte de su pelirroja la hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago, y que su corazón se ponía nuevamente en sincronía con el de ella. Se apartó del abrazo, y con una desesperación inhumana beso sus labios.

Sunset la abrazó por la cintura, haciéndola sentir que perdía la razón. Se abrazó aún más al cuello de la pelirroja, profundizando el beso, y cuando se apartaron por aire no pudo evitar morder el labio de su chica.

Por fin estaba con ella.

—Creo que me echabas de menos —dijo sarcásticamente Sunset, sonriéndole con todo el amor que tenía por ella. Twilight no pudo evitar abrazarla de nuevo—. Lo siento, el avión salió unos minutos después por un problema.

—¡Sunset! —exclamó Rainbow sonriéndole a la pelirroja, quien le hizo una señal con la mano para que esperara, ganándose miradas raras de sus amigas.

—Esperen un segundo —dijo la pelirroja, antes de volver su atención hacia Twilight, retrocediendo algunos pasos mientras tomaba sus manos—. Twilight Sparkle.

A la científica le recorrió un escalofrió por la manera en que dijo su nombre., con su voz grave y cálida.

—Este tiempo sin ti, me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que te extrañaba —dijo Sunset, con los ojos cyan brillando emocionados—, pero también me puse a investigar de… otras cosas.

Rarity se apartó de golpe, y retrocedió algunos pasos mirándola emocionada. Las demás la miraron, pero los ojos zafiro de la modista estaban clavados en Sunset. Sabía a qué se refería la pelirroja con las "otras cosas", y anhelaba que todo hubiera salido bien.

—¿De qué hablas, Sunny? —cuestiono Twilight mirando a su novia, confundida.

—Twili —susurró la pelirroja, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo su novia y sus amigas escucharan—, el matrimonio homosexual está permitido en Alemania.

Todas parpadearon sorprendidas, antes de entender a qué se refería su amiga. Fluttershy y Rainbow compartieron una mirada anhelante, mientras que Applejack miró a su novia con una sonrisa al entender que eso era lo que la había emocionado tanto. Pinkie solo sonreía, alegre por la oportunidad de sus amigas.

Pero la mejor reacción era la de Twilight. La chica tenía la boca en forma de "o", y sus ojos amatistas miraban brillando a los de Sunset, cuyos ojos cyan brillaban igual o más. Y entonces, la pelirroja hizo algo que superó completamente a la chica, y que provoco un grito de emoción en Rarity.

Sunset, aun sosteniendo las manos de Twilight, se inclinó sin apartar la mirada de ella. Soltó una de sus manos, y mientras besaba la mano que aun sostenía, saco algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No tardo en enseñárselo a la científica, quien sintió las lágrimas llegando a sus ojos.

Un anillo. Un hermoso anillo plateado estaba dentro de una pequeña caja. Y Sunset se lo estaba entregando a ella.

Un circulo de personas aleatorias se habían colocado a su alrededor, y aunque algunos hicieron una mueca de asco mientras se alejaban diciendo que eso "era del diablo", la gran mayoría miraba sonriente a ambas, esperando que Twilight reaccionara.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía reaccionar, si la pelirroja que amaba estaba arrodillada ante ella, pidiéndole silenciosamente estar junto a ella el resto de su vida?

—Twilight Sparkle. —O quizás no tan silenciosamente—. ¿Aceptarías vivir el resto de tu vida con esta pelirroja de otro mundo?

Quizás muchos creyeron que la pelirroja se refería a que ella era distinta en cuanto a personalidad, pero sus amigas y Twilight entendieron a lo que se refería. Y no pudieron hacer más que sonreír.

—Sunset… Yo… Yo… —Twilight busco en su interior que responderle a la pelirroja. ¿Decirle que la amaba? ¿Qué no deseaba otra cosa más que estar con ella y no separarse nunca más? O quizás, simplemente, tenía que responderle—. Si, Sunset. ¡Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo!

Sunset sonrío y, sacando el anillo de la caja, lo colocó en el dedo anular de Twilight. El anillo encajaba perfectamente, y provocaron que Twilight soltara lágrimas de emoción.

Sin aguantar más, se lanzó sobre Sunset derribándola contra el suelo y la besó. Ya no era un beso de una pareja que se amaba sin preocuparse por el futuro. No, era un beso de aquellos corazones que desean, y pueden, estar juntos el resto de su vida.

Que quieren construir sus futuros juntos.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar de felicidad. Las chicas, por su parte, sonrieron al ver a Sunset y Twilight besándose llenas de amor y emoción, completamente enamoradas.

—Ey, Flutter —llamó Rainbow susurrando directamente al oído de su novia, quien se estremeció—. ¿Te gustaría ir de vacaciones a Alemania?

—¿P-para qué? —cuestionó Fluttershy. Rainbow la abrazó por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por su cintura, haciéndola sentirse amada pero a la vez nerviosa.

—No lo sé. Conocer, pasear por las calles… Quizás no lo sé, hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo Sunset con Twilight.

Fluttershy no logró retener el sonrojo. Se giró, y sorprendiendo a Rainbow besándola.

—No me molestaría —admitió.

Applejack, por su parte, miraba a Rarity sonriendo mientras arqueaba las cejas.

—Tu sabias de esto, ¿no? —preguntó la vaquera sonriendo.

—Sunset me pidió ayuda para el anillo —admitió la modista encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando inocencia—. Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, así Twilight tampoco sospecharía nada.

—Bueno… Funciono —respondió su novia mirando a la científica y a la pelirroja levantarse sonriendo, con Twilight empezando a bombardear de preguntas a Sunset sobre lo que harían ahora—. Supongo que no es necesario que yo me vaya a otro país para que aceptes casarte conmigo, ¿o sí?

Rarity rió dulcemente.

—No, no lo es. —La modista besó rápidamente a la vaquera, impidiéndole corresponder—. Confió en que tu harás algo igual de increíble.

—Está bien —respondió Applejack riendo.

Pinkie solo rió, sin saber que del otro lado Cheese Sandwich estaba planeando hacer algo parecido por ella.

Después de todo, eso era amor lo vieran por donde lo vieran. Por lo tanto, ¿Por qué no podían expresar su amor como lo deseaban? ¿Por qué no podían unirse en matrimonio como lo hacían en tantos otros países?

Pero esas tribulaciones no tenían lugar en la mente de Twilight. No con los dulces y cálidos labios de Sunset bailando con los suyos, cargados de emoción.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ Pues amare ver esa memoria jejee Es que Sunny es demasiado tierna xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ Pues pensé hacer que Sunset primero quedara algo sorda, pero lo quite por que pensé que quedaba algo fuera de lugar con lo tierno del one-shot xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Dragón Espectral:**_ Pues no se, me nacio que a Twilight la abandonaran sus padres. Confieso que me gustan los personajes con pasado trágico, sea canon o inventado. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Avro 683 Lancaster:**_ Pues Celestia no la adopto en mi fic :v Pero si, es algo horrible lo que le paso. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Ponysky XD:**_ Si, Twilight es una ternura total xD Lo siento, a mi también me han cambiado de sexo y de edad :,D. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.


	12. Presentación

_**Okey, vamos a ubicar este one-shot. Con el permiso del gran, único e inigualable Dragón Espectral (lo amo 3), estoy escribiendo este fic. Para los que siguen su magistral fic "Hijas de la Noche", este one-shot está ubicado en el descanso que tuvieron las chicas antes del Combate Mortal. Para los que no lo siguen, este fic es un crossover de Equestria Girls y Batman. Y eso xD ¡los amo!**_

…

 **Presentación**

 **.**

Bruno observaba a la pelirroja pasearse por su habitación. Ella misma lo había llamado, pero el Caballero de la Noche llevaba veinte minutos mirando a Sunset pasearse nerviosa. ¿Sería por el próximo combate al que deberían ir? No, seguramente no. ¿Miedo? Tampoco. ¿Entonces?

—Sunset, sabes que tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo el defensor de la ciudad con dureza.

—Voy a salir con Twilight —informó la pelirroja enseguida. Bruno la miro fijamente sin decir palabra, por lo que Sunset decidió continuar—. Voy a ir a conocer a sus padres.

Oh, así que eso era lo que tenía nerviosa a la pelirroja. Bruno siguió mirándola fijamente, y Sunset no tardo en devolver la mirada. Sus ojos cyan tenían un ligero brillo temeroso.

—¿Y? —cuestiono Bruno.

—¿Y? ¿Es enserio? —Sunset parecía verdaderamente aterrada—. ¿Qué pasa si les doy una mala impresión? Ellos no aceptaran que una chica como yo este con su amada hija. Admitámoslo, mi pasado no es el mejor para contarlo en una cena familiar.

—No creo que Twilight estaría nerviosa en tu situación.

Sunset lo miro sarcásticamente, a la vez que arqueaba las cejas.

—Primero, ella conoce a… la directora Celestia —A la pelirroja seguía costándole pensar en Celestia como su madre—, y te conoce a ti. Y segundo, ella es inteligente, hermosa y muy amable. ¿Cómo puede alguien no quererla? En cambio yo… yo…

Bruno avanzó algunos pasos y colocó la mano en el hombro de Sunset.

—Confía en ti misma. Eres una hija de la Noche, compórtate como tal —dijo el Caballero mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. Esta sonrió levemente.

—Estoy con el amo, señorita Shimmer —admitió Alfred asomándose por la puerta. Sonreía con compasión hacia la pelirroja—. Además, usted cambio mucho en todo este tiempo. Ya no es quien solía ser.

Sunset paseó la mirada entre Bruno y Alfred, aumentando el nivel de su sonrisa.

—Gracias… —dijo Sunset. Abrazó repentinamente al Caballero de la Noche, quien no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco lo rechazó. Luego, abrazó a Alfred, quien solo le dio leves golpes en la cabeza con cariño.

Ya no tenía miedo de ir a cenar con Night Light y Twilight Velvet, los padres de su amada.

…

Night Light estaba listo para irse de su trabajo. Estaba ansioso, Twilight le había dicho que ese día su mejor amiga iría a la casa, pero él tenía una sensación extraña. Algo importante pasaría, supuso el hombre.

No se esperaba tomar su abrigo, y no llegar a caminar dos pasos para encontrarse frente a la imponente figura de Bruno, quien lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor? —cuestiono el hombre de ojos dorados, nervioso por la presencia de su superior.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Night Light —dijo con voz profunda Bruno, mirando al hombre con seriedad, poniéndolo nervioso.

—C-claro, ¿Qué necesita?

—¿Qué opinas de las parejas homosexuales? —cuestionó directamente Bruno, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de Night Light.

Luego, el hombre sonrió.

—Bueno… Creo que tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros. Ellos se aman, digan lo que diga la gente, así que… ¿para qué rechazarlos? El amor se ve de muchas formas, y no veo el problema en que una mujer este con otra mujer, o un hombre con otro hombre, si el sentimiento es sincero. A fin de cuentas, hay algunas parejas homosexuales que son más estables y llenas de amor que otras.

—Bien —dijo Bruno, sin apartar su gélida mirada de la dorada de Night Light—. Solo diré que te mantengas en tu palabra. Lo que has dicho, puede ser usado en tu contra.

…

Se había mentido a si misma ese mismo día más temprano. No estaba lista.

Se miraba en el espejo. Su cabello pelirrojo tan rebelde como siempre, aunque parecía haber intentado ser domado, sus ojos cyan brillando entre nerviosos y emocionados. Un vestido celeste que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, y su leal chaqueta de cuero.

—Vaya. —Sunset se giró para ver a Alfred sonriéndole—. Se ve hermosa, señorita Shimmer.

—Estoy nerviosa —admitió la pelirroja, mirando al leal mayordomo con una mueca. Alfred no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

—No debe estarlo, señorita —respondió el mayordomo. Se acercó, y coloco una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja—. Ama a la señorita Twilight, ¿no?

—Con mi vida —respondió con sinceridad la pelirroja, pues eso no era otra cosa que verdad. Twilight **era** su vida, y no sabría que hacer sin ella.

—¿Entonces qué tiene que temer? La señorita Twilight seguramente hablo maravillas de usted, las cuales no serán otra cosa que verdad. Solo tiene que mostrarle a los padres de ella cuanto la quiere —señaló Alfred sonriendo.

Sunset lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —se preguntó, para luego apartarse del abrazo y sonreírle—. ¿Me puedes ir a dejar, por favor?

—Sera un placer —respondió el mayordomo.

…

Sunset respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, observo atentamente la puerta frente a ella.

"Bien, Sunset, tranquila. Te has enfrentado a la misma Bestia del Mal, a la hija de una vampiresa, ¡has estado frente al Guasón, y no has perdido la razón! Esto no es nada" pensó la pelirroja.

Y si no era nada, ¿Por qué no podía tocar la puerta?

"A la mierda."

Volvió a respirar profundamente y, antes de arrepentirse, golpeó la puerta. De manera inconsciente, toco la melodía que solía cantarle Celestia, cosa que cuando notó la hizo sentirse incomoda.

La puerta se abrió, cegándola levemente por la luz. Luego de parpadear un par de veces, se encontró frente a un espectáculo para sus ojos: Twilight le regalaba una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que trabajaba junto a su limpio y hermoso cabello, y su hermoso vestido morado para provocar a Sunset perder el aliento.

—Bienvenida —saludó Twilight, aparentando ser inconsciente del brillo que había aparecido en los ojos cyan de Sunset nada más verla. La pelirroja le sonrió, provocándole sentir las usuales cosquillas en el estómago—. Te estábamos esperando.

La pelirroja asintió, y entro a la casa, no sin antes dar un "inocente" beso en la mejilla de Twilight, bastante cerca de sus labios.

—Me alegro de haber llegado.

Twilight guió a la pelirroja por su hogar, hasta llegar al comedor. En la mesa, habían ya sentadas tres personas. Sunset supuso enseguida que el que estaba a la cabecera era Night Light, padre de Twilight y jefe de hogar, quien la miraba fijamente con un brillo en sus ojos dorados, haciéndola sentirse nerviosa.

Junto a Night Light, una mujer que tomaba al hombre de la mano le sonrió cálidamente, dándole a entender a Twilight que ella era su madre, Twilight Velvet, por el enorme parecido entre madre e hija.

Al otro lado del padre, había un chico de cabello verde al igual que sus ojos. Sunset lo reconoció como el hermano de Twilight, Spike.

La peli fuego les devolvió a todos una sonrisa.

—Un placer, soy Sunset Shimmer —dijo dando una pequeña reverencia. Night Light se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano. La pelirroja se la tomó, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, Twilight me ha hablado mucho de ti —comentó el hombre sin perder el brillo de sus ojos dorados, soltando la mano de Sunset.

—Espero que cosas buenas —respondió la pelirroja mirando a Twilight, quien le devolvió una mirada cómplice que no paso desapercibida por su madre, quien no comentó nada pero aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa, poniéndose a su vez de pie.

—Bienvenida, querida —saludo la mujer, acercándose. Sunset no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la mujer le regaló un abrazo corto y un beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja sintió el cálido amor de una madre, y no supo si disfrutarlo o sentirse incomoda.

—¿Qué tal? Soy Spike, pero nosotros ya nos habíamos visto —dijo sonriéndole a la pelirroja, extendiendo la mano. Sunset se la tomó igualmente, sin perder su pulcra sonrisa.

Una vez acabadas las presentaciones, Sunset y Twilight se sentaron juntas en las dos sillas restantes.

Twilight Velvet sirvió ante todos un plato de verduras salteadas, las cuales estaban colocadas de manera precisa para darle un toque formal.

Sunset no tardó en dar una probada, y sintió que su paladar se disolvía ante lo delicioso del alimento. A pesar de sus ganas de felicitar enseguida a Twilight Velvet, se cuidó de tragar la comida en su boca para ganar puntos.

—Está verdaderamente delicioso, señora Velvet —felicitó la pelirroja, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Querida, puedes decirme Velvet si lo deseas —permitió la mujer, sonriéndole.

"Vamos bien Sunset, tienes a alguien" pensó la pelirroja. La cena desarrolló en silencio.

—Bien, Sunset —dijo Night Light mirando atentamente a la pelirroja una vez que terminó de comer, sin perder aun el brillo de sus ojos dorados—. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—Oh, bueno, pues… —Sunset se quedó en blanco repentinamente. ¿Qué podía responderle? "Pues me gusta darle a criminales lo que se merecen" no era una opción—. Me gusta entrenar. Se artes marciales y boxeo, son excelentes para desahogarse.

—¿Sabes boxear? ¡Genial! —exclamó Spike, mirándola con un brillo en sus ojos. Sunset no pudo evitar reír.

—Algún día te enseñare —prometió la pelirroja, guiñándole el ojo.

"Dos de tres."

—Interesante… —fue todo lo que comentó Night Light.

—Eso es impresionante, querida —dijo Twilight Velvet mirándola sonriente. Twilight también le sonreía cálidamente, orgullosa de la manera en la que su novia estaba enfrentándose al encuentro con sus padres—. ¿Vives sola, Sunset, o con tus padres¿

Twilight percibió con el brillo de los ojos cyan de la pelirroja se perdía levemente, pero ella se las arregló para sonreír.

—Vivo con mi padre adoptivo —terminó por responder la pelirroja, sonriendo tristemente—. Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando era niña.

La intensa mirada de Night Light se apagó por un momento, a si como la sonrisa de Velvet y Spike se perdieron. Twilight, sabiendo que había sido difícil confesar eso de parte de Sunset, le tomó la mano, apoyándola de manera silenciosa.

Este gesto tampoco pasó desapercibido por su madre, pero nuevamente no comentó nada.

—Siento que hayas pasado por eso, querida —dijo Twilight Velvet—. ¿Cómo te sientes con eso ahora?

—Pues era… difícil —se sinceró Sunset, decidiendo que quería que la familia de Twilight supieran parte de su realidad—. El dolor siempre estaba presente, y yo no aceptaba a mi actual padre adoptivo como tal. Era… no era yo. Pero la amistad me ayudo —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a Twilight, quien se la regresó dulcemente.

—Lamento que hayas pasado por eso —dijo la repentina voz grave de Night Light: algo en el brillo de sus ojos cambio, como si supiera algo que Sunset no—. Me alegra conocerte ahora, mostrándote cómo eres.

Sunset le sonrió al padre de su novia.

—Gracias, señor.

—Dime… Night —terminó por ofrecer el hombre, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Twilight Velvet: hasta donde la noble mujer recordaba, su esposo no era muy abierto a los que querían algo con su hija.

"Espero que el no haya supuesto anda aun" pensó la mujer. Ella no tenía problemas con relaciones así, y había notado el brillo lleno de amor en los ojos de su hija al mirar a Sunset, además del resto de gestos que tenía con ella.

La familia pasó una agradable velada. Sunset había descubierto en Spike un cómplice de juegos, y en Twilight Velvet algo parecido al amor de una madre, haciéndola preguntarse si Celestia la querría tanto.

Era Night Light quien seguía haciéndola sentirse incomoda. Había detectado que el hombre la miraba como analizándola, como si alguien le hubiera dicho todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y el esperara que mostrara esa cara de ella. Por eso, se habían empeñado en mostrar, con distintos gestos, el amor que tenía por Twilight.

Twilight, por su parte, estaba orgullosa de su novia. Alfred la había llamado, alertándole que la peli fuego estaría nerviosa, pero viéndola allí, sonriéndole a Spike mientras jugaba con él, no le parecía que estaba preocupada. Sunset parecía… feliz. Y eso, era lo que más quería ella para su amada novia.

Cuando Spike se fue a la cama, al cansarse demasiado jugando con Sunset, la pelirroja sintió su teléfono vibrar en un momento. Echo mano a él, viendo un mensaje de parte de Batman. " _Tu madre quiere verte."_

" _Aun no les he dicho…"_

" _Perfecto momento para hacerlo"_ fue el mensaje que le llego de regreso. _"Recuerda que pronto será el Combate Mortal, no tienes mucho tiempo."_

" _Bien."_

—¿Ocurre algo, Sunny? —preguntó Twilight, mirando atentamente la mueca preocupada de su novia. La peli fuego alzo la mirada hacia la chica, y ella no tuvo que ver por mucho el brillo de determinación de sus ojos cyan para saber en qué estaba pensando—. ¿Ahora?

—La directora Celestia está esperándome —informó la pelirroja, sin apartar la mirada de Twilight—. Y no quiero alargarlo más, Twi.

—Bien —aceptó la chica. Guió a sus padres, y los convenció para sentarse en un sillón triple, mientras que ellas se sentaron en un sillón doble frente a ellos. Twilight le sonrió a Sunset, haciendo a la chica sonreír igualmente, de manera nerviosa.

—Twilight Velvet, Night Light —llamó con firmeza Sunset, haciendo que la familia de Twilight la mirara atentamente—. Me gustaría informarles y pedirles algo, algo muy preciado.

—¿Qué ocurre, querida? —preguntó Twilight Velvet, suponiendo ya que iba a decirle la chica. Tomó la mano de Night Light, y la apretó amorosamente.

—Yo… —Sunset pasó saliva e, imitando el movimiento de Velvet, tomó la mano de Twilight, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del hombre, y una atenta de parte de la mujer—. Me gustaría pedirles su permiso para estar con su hija.

El brillo en los ojos de Night Light cambio al entendimiento. "¿A eso se refería Bruno? No lo creo… ¿Cómo sabría él lo que quería ella? Bueno, después lo sabré…"

—Sunset Shimmer. —Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, su esposa se puso en pie soltando su mano y acercándose a la pelirroja. Sunset se puso en pie, mirando de frente a Twilight Velvet—. ¿Por qué debería yo darte derecho a estar con mi hija?

—Porque ella es lo más preciado que tengo —respondió sinceramente la peli fuego, asombrando a la mujer mayor por la firmeza de sus palabras—. Mataría por ella, y asesinare a cualquiera que ose poner un dedo sobre ella.

Toda la familia percibió la amenaza en las palabras de la pelirroja, y los mayores tuvieron la sensación de que ella sería capaz de cumplir lo que acababa de decir.

—Twilight, ¿te gusta Sunset? —preguntó Night Light, mirándola fijamente. La chica lo miro, y luego volteó la mirada hacia su madre, quien esperaba atentamente su respuesta.

—No —respondió. La pelirroja casi sintió su corazón romperse, cuando Twilight sonrió—. Estoy enamorada de ella.

Sunset le sonrió dulcemente, mientras que sus padres la miraban sorprendidos. Twilight Velvet empezó a pasear la mirada entre ambas chicas, mientras que la mirada de Night Light estaba clavada en su hija.

Luego, Twilight Velvet sonrió.

—Se aman, ¿no? No me sorprendería que las dos ya estén en una relación. —Ambas chicas la miraron sorprendidas, haciendo a la mujer reír levemente antes de clavar la mirada en Sunset—. Tienes mi permiso, Sunset Shimmer.

—Gracias, señ-

—Pero —cortó la mujer, mirando fijamente a Sunset—, si me llego a enterar que le haces algo malo a mi hija, te perseguiré y te hare sufrir lo mismo que ella.

—No debe temer por eso —respondió la pelirroja, sin romper el contacto visual con Twilight Velvet—. Antes de que a ella le pase algo, yo daría mi vida.

—Lo sé, y te creo.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron.

Night Light seguía sin apartar la mirada de Twilight. Se puso en pie, intimidando levemente a Sunset por su altura. El hombre se acercó a su hija, y coloco una mano en su hombro.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó, clavando su mirada dorada en la amatista de Twilight.

—Completamente —respondió con seguridad su hija.

Luego, el hombre simplemente suspiró.

—Creo que habrán dos chicos algo decepcionados —comentó sin más—. Pero antes de todo está lo que tú quieres, hija. Si eres feliz…

Las dos chicas tardaron en entender a lo que se refería el hombre. Se miraron, sonriendo, y Twilight no tardó en saltar a los brazos de su padre, alegre.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó la chica. Su padre correspondió el abrazo y, al apartarse, se acercó a Sunset.

—Lo mismo que mi esposa. Le haces algo a Twilight, y lo pagaras.

—Le responderé lo mismo. No tema por eso —dijo Sunset, sonriendo. Night Light suspiró, y le tendió la mano a la pelirroja, quien la tomó y estrecho con firmeza—. Es una promesa.

—Bien —dijo el hombre sin más, pero su sonrisa delataba la felicidad que sentía por su hija, al igual que la sonrisa de su esposa. Cuando soltó la mano de Sunset, la pelirroja fue abrazada por una emocionada Twilight, provocando a Sunset sonreír también.

Marido y mujer se apartaron levemente, para ver a Sunset y Twilight hablando emocionadas.

—¿Te esperabas esto, no? —pregunto Twilight Velvet, mirando de manera recriminatoria a su esposo.

—Algo —dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Algo paso en la tarde, y me dejo pensando en que algo asi pasaría.

—Bueno… —Twilight Velvet volvió a ver a las chicas, quienes se abrazaban nuevamente—. Creo que hace tiempo ni veía a Twilight tan feliz.

—Siempre que Sunset no le haga daño, todo bien —dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño. Su esposa l besó, haciéndolo relajar el ceño en una mueca de sorpresa.

—Siempre fuiste muy protector con ella —dijo la mujer sonriendo—. Pero ella estará bien. Sabes tanto como yo que Sunset hablaba con sinceridad cuando dijo que la protegería.

Su esposo no pudo llevarla la contraria.

…

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que todo saldría bien! —exclamó Twilight, sonriéndole a Sunset. Sus ojos amatistas brillaban de manera tenue bajo la intensa luz lunar, haciéndolos verse más hermosos de lo común.

—Por un momento me sentí intimidada por tu padre —confesó Sunset mirando atentamente a la calle. Esperaba que Alfred llegara a buscarla para llevarla a ver a la directora Celestia.

No se esperaba que Twilight se pusiera delante de ella y, colocándose de puntillas sobre sus pies, la besara dulcemente. A Sunset le corrió un estremecimiento por el cuerpo, pero abrazó a su novia por la cintura para disfrutar el beso.

Cuando se apartaron, la pelirroja le sonrió cálidamente.

—Oye, ¿no tendrás que venir a comer con Batman alguna vez? —preguntó la pelirroja, arqueando las cejas. Twilight rio levemente.

—Creo que sufriré más de lo que sufriste tu —dijo Twilight entre risas, provocando a Sunset reír también.

Cuando Alfred llegó a buscar a la pelirroja, y la vio riendo junto a Twilight, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

" _Definitivamente, todas estas chicas llegaron para mejor a la mansión"_ pensó el leal mayordomo.

…

 **¡Respuestas! :3**

 **Aviso amistoso: Esta semana que viene me perderé completamente, puesto que me voy de viaje a otro país, y naturalmente no podre conectarme a nada. Estaré de vuelta el 17 de Septiembre, para que no se alarmen si no doy muestras de vida. ¡Los amo!**

 _ **Dragón Espectral:**_ Si, tenemos que admitir que Hitler su que hizo un gran alboroto en su tiempo. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot. Gracias por permitirme escribir de tu maravilloso fanfic.

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ ¡Excelente pregunta! ¿Quién no adora a Sunset? xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **BlackRoseGJ:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sí, siempre hay que ponerle atención a Pinkie Pie. Siempre Xd ¿Sabes? Leí tu comentario y automáticamente me atacaran cientos de ideas para las parejas xD Espero pronto escribir de ellos, cuando vuelva a tener el tiempo que tenía antes. Espero que pronto vuelvas a escribir, que te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y que hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ Típico: Te alejas de tu amor, y empiezas a contar hasta los segundos Xd ¿Una boda grupal? No suena mal… Ok no xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y que hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Avro 683 Lancaster:**_ Lo tierno es lo mio (?) Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y que hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Ponysky XD:**_ Pues si quieres mudarte, ¿Por qué no? xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y que hayas disfrutado el nuevo one-shot.


	13. Lealtad

_**One-shot algo corto para recuperar el ritmo de esta serie de fics xD**_

…

 **XIII**

 **Lealtad**

Twilight, en verdad, no sabía tanto de su amada novia pelirroja.

Estaba encantada con ella, con su noble corazón y su amable carácter, pero siempre había sentido que Sunset le ocultaba algún secreto. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que, en los ojos cyan de ella, había un secreto que nunca pudo descubrir.

Pero entonces todo cambió cuando la pelimorada descubrió **aquello.**

Un día, ambas habían tenido una cita. La habían pasado excelente, ambas compartiendo su amor, pero ese día hacia mucho frio, y Twilight había llevado poca ropa, por lo que Sunset le había prestado su chaqueta de cuero. Le encantaba esa chaqueta por su calidez, y porque siempre tenía el característico perfume lavanda de la pelirroja.

Luego, al despedirse, Sunset había olvidado llevarse su chaqueta.

Twilight había pensando en devolvérsela, pero por algún reflejo llevó las manos al bolsillo. Entonces fue cuando las encontró. En el bolsillo, encontró unas fotos. Llevada por la curiosidad, las revisó cuidadosamente.

Y nada la podría sorprender nunca.

Había algunas fotos que se veían muy antiguas. La que ella asumía era la primera, mostraba a Sunset sonriendo a la cámara, abrazando por la cadera a otra chica. La chica era demasiado parecida a ella misma, solo que en vez de cabello azulado lo tenía rosado muy oscuro.

Luego, en la siguiente foto, se repetía el patrón de Sunset junto a una chica parecida a ella. Solo que, por cada foto, la época parecía ir cambiando. Había años de diferencia entre las fotos.

La última foto que había era una consigo misma y Sunset sonriendo a la cámara.

Entonces su cabeza ardió, y su vista se nubló.

…

— _¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? —cuestionó una bella chica de ojos amatista y brillante cabello rosado oscuro, llevando la mano a su cintura, donde tenía colgada una espada. Frente a ella, una pelirroja sonreía._

— _Sunset Shimmer, hija del señor de los demonios —Sunset sonrió—, y tú eres la cazadora de demonios Brightness Light. Me invocaste, ¿no?_

 _La chica tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, sacó su espada de la cinta y apuntó con ella a Sunset, quien recibió la amenaza y extendió las alas al tiempo que tomaba una pose de batalla. Ambas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que la sonrisa de Sunset se amplió._

— _No me enfrentare contigo —dijo recogiendo sus alas._

— _Demonio salido del infierno —gruñó Brightness Light, empezando a caminar alrededor de ella—. ¡Te invoque para asesinarte, princesa demoniaca!_

— _¿Y cómo por qué? —preguntó Sunset sonriendo._

— _Porque los tuyos no merecen morir. —Ante la mirada confundida de Sunset, la amatista de Brightness se endureció—. Uno de los tuyos mató a mis padres. ¡Les jure que tomaría venganza!_

— _Te prometo —empezó Sunset con voz grave—, que si uno de los nuestros asesinó a un humano sin motivo, ya obtuvo su merecido._

— _¿Por qué debería creerte?_

— _¿Tengo motivos para mentir? —cuestionó la pelirroja sin perder la seriedad—. Nosotros no asesinamos si no nos provocan, e incluso en esos casos tenemos que tener un permiso. Si no, los asesinaríamos a todos y tomaríamos el control, ¿no crees?_

 _Bright se quedó en silencio unos momentos._

— _Puede ser._

 _Sunset sonrió._

— _No digo que me ames, aunque puedes hacerlo si quieres. —Para sorpresa de Sunset, en las mejillas de la humana apareció un ligero sonrojo que prefirió ignorar—. Pero no nos coloques a todos en el mismo saco, humana._

 _Bright la siguió rodeando hasta que quedo frente a ella. Sunset la miro a los ojos, cosa que la humana respondió con una mirada de misma intensidad. Luego, Bright sonrió y guardó la espada en su cinta de nuevo._

— _Voy a creerte._

— _Excelente. —Sunset volvió a sonreír._

…

—Twili.

Twilight abrió los ojos para ver ante sí la intensa mirada cyan de Sunset. Retrocedió unos pasos, superada por lo que vio, pero Sunset extendió una mano para tomarla de la suya. Su calidez le permitió a Twilight reaccionar y procesar.

—Ella…

—Eras tu —terminó Sunset, mirándola fijamente—. Si, Twili. Brightness Light eras tú. Y todas ellas… —Sunset señaló la mesa—. Todas son tus encarnaciones.

—Y tú has estado con todas —asumió Twilight, sintiendo como Sunset empezaba a temblar. A pesar de ello, los ojos cyan de la pelirroja destellaban—. ¿Pero cómo?

—Me enamore de ti —susurró ella, en un tono de voz tan cálido que Twilight sintió que casi tocaba el cielo—. Yo era un demonio, y al enamorarme de una humana me desterraron. Pero la inmortalidad no podía quitármela nadie. Empecé a buscar...

Twilight no pudo contestar. Se quedó unos segundos mirando absorta el rostro de Sunset, hasta que la tomó de la polera y la atrajo hacia sí, besando sus labios. Sintió como la pelirroja respingaba, pero pronto sintió sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura.

—Gracias… —susurró la pelirroja cuando se separaron.

—¿Por?

Sunset la abrazó fuertemente.

—Por recordarme.

—¿Nadie lo había hecho?

—Algunas. —Sunset suspiró, moviendo con su exhalación algunos de los cabellos de la pelimorada—. Pero llevabas bastantes vidas sin recordarme.

—¿Y que hacías en esos casos?

—Te enamoraba de nuevo.

El silencio se instaló como un manto sobre ambas luego de eso. Twilight al principio pensó que era una broma, lo que llevó a Sunset sacarse la polera y mostrarle su espalda: las negras alas de demonio seguían allí, presentes, solo que parecían heridas.

Luego de eso, Twilight rompió en llanto al entender lo que había hecho su novia pelirroja: la había buscado en cada vida, cada periodo, y la había vuelto a acompañar. Sunset le contó de cada una de las reencarnaciones de ella, y sus ojos cyan destellaban con tanto amor que no podía dejar de verla como siempre.

Corrección, la veía con más amor. Después de todo, la pelirroja le había demostrado que el amor que le tenía era tan leal que podía pasar por los años.

…

 **Respuestas! :3**

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ Sin Batman y Alfred, Sunny se desmaya xD. ¿Cómo intimidar al suegro de tu hija para que no le haga nada? Acércate a él y háblale de algo random. Solo tú presencia hará que se asustes. Claro, si eres Bruno Díaz xD Si, Sunny iba enserio con la amenaza. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Avro 683 Lancaster:**_ Dicen que, cuando dos personas pasan lo mismo, es lo m{as probable que se hagan los mejores amigos. O pareja xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Dragon Espectral:**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado. Al final sí que hice el one shot de la Cita xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ ¿Enfrentarse a la Bestia del Mal? ¡Todos los días! ¿Hablar con tus suegros?... no es tan fácil xD. Aman a Twili, así que si Sunset la hace feliz, todo bien xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **NagareboshiTsuki:**_ Me alegra que te gustara al grado de hacerlo uno de tus favoritos 3. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.


	14. ¿Ahora pueden tener hijos?

_**Veamos, Sunshines. Yo sé que todos han visto al menos una vez Ranma ½, o por lo menos saben de qué trata. Bien… Si no lo saben, el men cambia de sexo cuando se sumerge en agua. No diré nada más xD**_

 _ **Lo otro: Un amigo me sugirió crear un grupo con ustedes. Dudo que les interesé, pero no sé, me pareció curiosa la idea xD**_

 _ **Lo otro x2: Podría haber escrito este one-shot antes, pero como que algo me lo impedía. Un amigo me mostró un grupo musical que no había escuchado antes y, pues, me animé enseguida xD**_

 _ **Lo otro x3: ¡Estoy viendo Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon! Así que quizás esta chica pase a pertenecer a otro fandom además de este futuramente, porque con menos de cinco capítulos ya me encanta, y Fafnir ya es uno de mis husbandos xD**_

* * *

 **XIV**

 **¿Ahora pueden tener hijos?**

— _Twilight._

La científica enseguida se alarmo ante el tono grave de voz de Sunset. No parecía una voz ronca de enfermedad, era incluso… masculina. ¿Qué enfermedad cambiaba a ese nivel la voz?

—¿Sunny? ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Yo… Tenemos un problema._

—¿De qué tipo? —le preguntó la chica, susurrando. El tono de su pelirroja novia parecía, incluso, de miedo—. Del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan malo es?

— _20._

Okey, preocupación activada. Twilight se levantó y se echó una mirada: vestía una polera blanca sin mangas y unos simples pantalones cortos, pues el verano ya había atacado por lo que hacía mucho calor. Así que simplemente suspiró.

—Voy para allá.

Cortó, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y, tomando sus llaves, salió de su hogar para encaminarse al de su novia, pensando que estaba exagerando algún resfriado. Más tarde, desearía que la pelirroja tuviera solo un resfriado.

—¡Sunny! —llamó una vez que llegó a la casa de su novia. Para su sorpresa, su única respuesta fue una llamada entrando al celular. Lo tomó, y al ver que era Sunset, contestó—. ¿Hola?

— _Tú tienes llave, puedes entrar —_ le respondió la voz de la pelirroja antes de que el llamado se cortara.

Okey… eso sí que era raro. Buscó en su otro bolsillo, tomó sus llaves y, tras encontrar la de Sunset, se adentró en la casa de su novia. Adentro, fue a la habitación de su novia, y se sorprendió al no verla. Pero si escucho unos quejidos viniendo del baño.

—¿Sunny?

—¡No entres! —Nuevamente la grave voz de la pelirroja resonó profunda, sin perder el tono cálido, pero con un tinte de temor esta vez.

—Sunset, voy a entrar si no me dices que pasa.

Silencio. La pelirroja parecía estar pensando cuidadosamente que responder.

—¿Prometes… —La grave voz de Sunset estaba enserio preocupando a su novia—… no asustarte?

—No puedo asustarme con nada que ver contigo. —Twilight sabía que Sunset estaba más tranquila cuando le decía que la quería, por lo que decidió usarlo—. Y no puedo asustarme, porque te quiero demasiado para ello. Y sé que me vas a cuidar.

Twilight escuchó a su novia suspirar.

—Bien, pero cierra los ojos —le dijo con esa voz grave que ya le empezaba a gustar, por lo que obedeció. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose, y como un rayo de luz le golpeaba el rostro, pero no abrió aun los ojos—. Bien… Puedes abrirlos. Recuerda cómo te quiero.

Twilight tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos, y deseó haber tardado más. Frente a ella, los ojos cyan de Sunset resplandecían igual que siempre, pero tardó unos momentos en notar la diferencia en su rostro. Fueron quizás las facciones más rudas, o la manera en que amarraba su pelo tras su nuca, o como su pecho parecía haberse ensanchado y los músculos de sus brazos desarrollarse.

Quizás todo eso fue lo que le hizo pensar que frente a ella estaba el gemelo de Sunset.

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Twilight! —exclamó el chico frente a ella, llevándose las manos al rostro con desesperación. Ese movimiento le recordó demasiado a su novia—. ¡Soy yo, maldición! ¡Soy Sunset!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella fuertemente. Se apartó para ver mejor al chico frente a ella: era bastante alto, y muy apuesto, pero eso no era diferente a su novia. El cabello pelirrojo, la piel dorada, los ojos cyan…—. No puede ser…

—¡No sé qué me pasó! —exclamó el chico en voz grave y desesperada, bajando la mirada para mirarse el cuerpo—. ¡Hoy me desperté así!

—¿Sunset? —llamó la científica. El chico alzó la mirada, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos cyan que tanto le gustaban—. ¿En verdad eres tú?

—¡Si, soy yo! —exclamó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Soy yo, Sunset! ¡Solo que ahora soy hombre!

* * *

—Sunny, puedes salir, no pasara nada.

—¡No! ¡Llamaste a las chicas! ¡No me dijiste! —respondió la voz grave del chico desde el baño. Twilight suspiró contra la puerta—. ¡Es incomodo!

—Déjame ver si entiendo, dulzura —le dijo Applejack, masajeándose la sien con los dedos—. Sunset, nuestra pelirroja, ¿ahora es chico?

—¡No! —bramó la voz dentro del baño.

—¿Entonces?

—… No sé.

Las demás azotaron su rostro contra la palma de sus manos. Solo Fluttershy y Pinkie no lo hicieron, porque Fluttershy parecía estar procesando lo ocurrido, y Pinkie Pie sonreía como si todo no fuera más que una broma.

—Dulzura, ¿puedes salir? Queremos ayudarte —pidió Applejack en el tono más cálido que pudo usar.

—¡Vamos, Shimmer! ¿Qué tan mal puede estar? —le exclamó Rainbow, sonriendo.

Como respuesta, Sunset abrió de golpe la puerta, haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara ante lo apuesta que se veía con los pantalones ajustados y la camiseta anaranjada con el sol. ¿O debería decir apuesto? No, Sunset se avergonzaría. **El** pelirrojo avanzó unos pasos para salir del baño y colocarse junto a Twilight, y mirar fijamente a Rainbow.

—¿Esto que te dice de lo mal que esta? —pregunto en sarcástica voz ronca.

Las reacciones enseguida llegaron: Rainbow empezó a reírse a carcajadas junto a una ligera y nerviosa risa de Apple, provocando que Sunset se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño. Pinkie Pie seguía sonriendo pero la miraba con un sonrojo, mientras que Fluttershy miraba a otro lado. Rarity la miro fijamente unos segundos, antes de empezar a sonreír y llevar la mano al bolsillo.

Sacó una cinta de medir, unos lentes que se colocó enseguida, y se acercó a Sunset.

—Querida, ¿podrías cruzarte de brazos? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. La risa de Apple enseguida se cortó para mirar a Sunset con el ceño fruncido, haciéndole recordar a la chica lo celosa que era la vaquera con todo chico apuesto que se acercara a su novia—. ¿Por favor?

Pero no podía negarse. Sunset suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, incomoda ante el repentino pecho ancho que tenía, y los músculos que tenía en los brazos.

—¡Te ves fabuloso! —halagó Rarity, por lo que enseguida Sunset se tensó, esperando que su Applejack se lanzara contra ella. Pero la vaquera se mantuvo en su lugar asesinándola solo con la mirada, aparentemente detenida por su amistad con ella—. ¡Tengo que hacerte algo! —La modista empezó a medirla.

—Ammm, ¿podríamos primero descubrir que me pasó? —exclamó Sunset apartándose.

—A ver, veamos —dijo Applejack colocando la mano en la boca de Rainbow para que dejara de reírse—. ¿Cuándo paso… esto?

—No lo sé —respondió Sunset, en un sincero tono de preocupación—. Anoche me acosté siendo como siempre, y hoy me desperté, me duche y, al colocarme frente al espejo para lavarme los dientes, ¡estaba así!

—¿Sigues siendo chica? —preguntó Rainbow, por lo que Twilight tuvo unas grandes ganas de golpearla por su falta de tacto—. O… no sé cómo decirlo.

—¡No, maldición! Sigo siendo chica —dijo la pelirroja ladeando la vista, con las mejillas de un rojo casi tan intenso como su cabello.

—¿Ahora puedes tener hijos con Twilight? —preguntó Pinkie Pie, sonriendo.

El rojo explotó con mayor intensidad en el rostro de Sunset, quien miró a su novia antes de ladear la mirada y alzar una mano para intentar cubrirse la boca y las mejillas, aunque el sonrojo estuviera por todo su rostro. Twilight, aunque igual sonrojada, al verla así la abrazó, sintiendo un oscuro placer al sentir los fuertes brazos de su novio rodeándola. Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Sunset tenía su dulce fragancia característica, la cual hizo que le picara un poco la nariz cuando apretó el rostro contra su cuello.

—Está bien, encontraremos la solución —le susurró al oído, con toda la calidez posible. Luego se apartó, y le sonrió antes de volverse hacia las chicas—. ¿Alguna idea?

Pinkie amplió su sonrisa, y empezó a saltar alrededor de ellas con toda la emoción, mirando atentamente a Sunset, quien se apartó y, con una mueca, se soltó el cabello para luego volvérselo a amarrar con la cinta, dándole un aspecto muy fuerte y varonil.

—¡Yo sé, yo sé, yo sé, yo sé! —exclamó la chica.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Fluttershy en un susurro.

—¡Mira, mira, mira! —Entonces Pinkie hizo algo que provocó que las mejillas de Sunset estallaran en fuego: le tomó la polera y la levantó de un tirón, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Ahora, la chica también tenía un pecho de hombre, por lo que no tenía nada que ocultar, pero era ancho y bastante… atractivo, con esa piel dorada—. ¡Gírate!

—¡PINKIE! —exclamó ella, cubriéndose enseguida cuando Pinkie Pie terminó de sacarle la polera. Se llevó las manos al pecho, pero no tenía nada que cubrir. Twilight, que estaba junto a ella, no pudo apartar la mirada de su novia, sonrojándose.

Applejack alzó la mano y cubrió los ojos de Rarity, impidiéndole seguir mirando el pecho de Sunset, y ella misma apartó la mirada con un sonrojo. Fluttershy también tuvo impedida la vista por Rainbow, pero la chica de melena arcoíris si miraba a Sunset.

—Me hubieras dicho que eras fuerte, te tendré en mi equipo de… todo.

—¡Dash! —exclamó ella, antes de volverse hacia Pinkie, que estaba atrás suyo—. ¿Qué quieres ver?

—¡Miren aquí!

Las chicas decidieron obedecer, para desesperación de Sunset, y se colocaron junto a Pinkie Pie para ver: en la ancha espalda de Sunset habían marcas de aparentes quemaduras, pero no se veían muy mal.

—¿Qué hay allá atrás? —preguntó el pelirrojo luego de tanto tiempo en silencio.

—Sunny, ¿no te duele la espalda? —preguntó Twilight, alarmada.

—Mmm no, nada. ¿Por qué?

Las chicas se miraron.

—Sunny, pareciera que te bañaste con agua demasiado caliente.

—¿Si? —Sunset miró por encima del hombro, intentando observar su espalda—. No recuerdo nada fuera de lo usual. El agua si estaba algo caliente y rara, pero no le di importancia.

—Esperen —dijo de golpe Twilight, apartándose de las chicas—. Que alguien cambié de sexo tras bañarse… ¿No les suena?

Los ojos de Rainbow y Fluttershy destellaron.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó la deportista—. ¡Con Flutter solíamos verlo! ¡Era genial!

La pelirosa sonrió, asintiendo.

—Ranma cambiaba de sexo cuando se mojaba —dijo Applejack, bajando la mirada—. ¿Tendrá que ver con esto? ¡Eso debe ser! Nuestra magia también tiene que jugar en ello, obviamente.

—Sunset, querida. —Rarity colocó una mano en el hombro descubierto de Sunset—. Una opción a probar seria que te bañes.

Sunset sonrió, y sus ojos cyan recuperaron su brillo.

—¡Bien! —exclamó ella, girándose completamente para dirigirse al baño—. ¡Vamos a intentarlo! ¡Quiero recuperar mi cuerpo!

No dio ni siquiera un paso cuando el teléfono de su novia sonó. Twilight bajó la mirada para tomarlo, y rodó los ojos al ver quien era: Timber. Pero sus modales la vencieron, por lo que contestó, pero la mirada de Sunset le hizo que lo pusiera en altavoz.

— _¿Hola? —_ La voz de Timber resonó por la habitación.

—Hola, Timber —respondió Twilight rodando los ojos. Las chicas parecieron querer decir algo, pero miraron a Sunset, quien tenía sus ahora fríos ojos cyan clavados en el dispositivo del que venía la voz del chico—. ¿Necesitas algo?

— _Oh, no, nada —_ susurró el chico. Twilight se lo imaginó rascándose la nuca, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso… o mintiendo—. _Yo solo quería saber si… Amm…_

—¿Qué cosa, Timber?

— _Tu… ¿estas libre hoy? Podríamos ir a comer un helado o algo, hace mucha calor, y abrieron una nueva tienda hace poco._

Las chicas, que habían vuelto la mirada al teléfono, lentamente se giraron hacia el pelirrojo. De Sunset emanaba un aura oscura, y sus ojos cyan se habían vuelto fuego del mismísimo infierno. Las chicas no acostumbraban a verla enojada, pero sabían que cuando lo estaba lo mejor era alejarse.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Sunset hizo contacto visual con Twilight, y asintió. Twilight tardó unos segundos en entender, pero también asintió y volvió la mirada al teléfono.

—Esta bien.

Rainbow volvió la mirada hacia Sunset, quien le hizo una seña para que se alejara. Applejack entendió y retrocedió unos pasos, por lo que las chicas se alejaron de la fría mirada del chico.

Cuando Twilight cortó, luego de decirle a Timber que le enviara la dirección por mensaje, miró fijamente a Sunset, por lo que pudo notar perfectamente el cómo las ahora duras facciones se tornaban en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué estas planeando?

Sunset se volteó hacia Rarity, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te deprimiste, te cortaste el pelo y estuviste un tiempo vistiendo como metalera?

—¡No me lo recuerdes, querida! —le respondió la modista con una mueca, pero pronto la chica empezó a reír—. Si, lo recuerdo.

—¿Tienes aun las cosas que usaste?

—Sí, querida. ¿para qu- —Entonces Rarity se quedó en silencio de golpe, y dejo ir otra risa—. ¡Eres encantadora!

—¿Sunny? —susurró Twilight, mirando fijamente a su, ahora, novio.

—Tengo un plan —respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo—. Y necesito que todas me ayuden.

* * *

Timber se presentó en la heladería que habían instalado hacia poco en el centro comercial, donde le había dicho a Twilight que se juntaran. Estaba nervioso, se había asegurado de ir completamente presentable para tener la oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de la científica antes de que alguien más lo tomara.

Claro, que todas sus esperanzas se fueron a pique cuando, donde debería estar esperándolo Twilight, no había nadie más que un alto pelirrojo. Este lo miró apenas entró a la heladería, por lo que su intensa mirada cyan enseguida generó un terror en el guardabosques.

El pelirrojo vestía una chaqueta de cuero que contrastaba contra su piel dorada, bajo la cual llevaba una polera de alguna banda que no reconoció. Su largo cabello de fuego estaba amarrado en una cola. Tenía unas muñequeras con pinchos que le infundieron algo de terror, y unos guantes se asomaban en lo poco que veía de sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de unos jeans azulados.

Daba miedo, daba mucho miedo.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie y se acercó a él, sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de Timber. Ya cerca, el guardabosques pudo notar que el chico tenía una cicatriz atravesando su mejilla derecha.

—Hola —le dijo en voz grave y resonante—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Timber tragó saliva.

—H-hola —respondió, sonriendo—. Busco a una chica, ¿no sabes si está aquí?

—Claro que sabré si está aquí si no me das indicaciones de cómo es —gruñó el pelirrojo, con la voz tan cargada de sarcasmo que Timber se aterró—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es muy bonita —respondió enseguida, sintiendo como el miedo lo abandonaba al pensar en Twilight—. Tiene el cabello morado, igual que los ojos. Tiene facciones muy delicadas, es delgada y muy hermosa.

—Bla, bla, bla —le dijo el motociclista apretando la mandíbula—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Twilight —respondió Timber, sin saber que estaba sellando su destino—. Twilight Sparkle.

El pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada antes de dejar ir una sarcástica risa. Se acomodó la chaqueta, dejando que una leve fragancia femenina que no combinaba con él le llegara a Timber.

—Escúchame bien, niñato —le dijo, acercándose al guardabosques de golpe—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—T-Timber Spruce.

—Bien. —Los ojos cyan del pelirrojo parecían asesinarlo—. Timber Spruce, te quiero fuera de la vida de Twilight Sparkle, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. No vas a ser su novio.

—¿P-por que debería creerte? —cuestionó el peliverde—. Ella no tiene novio. ¿Por qué no puedo serlo yo?

—Porque su novio soy yo —gruñó el pelirrojo, enderezándose y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos. Su altura y las muñequeras que poseía, además de la chaqueta de cuero, enviaron oleadas de miedo por el cuerpo de Timber—. Ella es mía. Y no dejare que sea tuya.

—¿Y si logró conquistarla? —dijo Timber, obligado por la atracción que sentía por Twilight.

—Entonces te mataré y la conquistaré de nuevo.

El pelirrojo sonrió, tensando la cicatriz de su mejilla, y al peliverde le parecieron ver unos colmillos asomándose en su dentadura antes de girarse y alejarse, caminando rápidamente por el centro comercial cubriéndose el rostro.

El pelirrojo se quedó unos segundos mirando cómo se alejaba antes de empezar a reír sinceramente. Iba a salir del local cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cadera, y algo cálido contra su espalda.

—Celosa.

—Así me quieres —respondió Sunset girándose para ver a su novia, quien sonreía cálidamente. Twilight alzó una mano y la llevó a su boca, dando chupó uno de sus dedos y lo pasó por sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja, borrando la cicatriz—. ¿Tan agresiva me veo?

—Algo —le respondió Twilight, tomándola de la nuca para besarla.

—No soy celosa —le dijo Sunset cuando se apartaron—, solo cuido lo que es mío.

* * *

—¿Lista?

—Tengo miedo.

—Tranquila, no pasara nada.

—¿De verdad no temes las consecuencias de lo que puede pasar si algo sale mal?

—Sunset, yo soy tuya. Estés como estés, incluso así, soy tu novia. Siempre, sin importar lo que pasó.

—Okey… SI estas segura…

Twilight cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordió el labio. Luego, al abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a los ojos cyan de Sunset, pero pronto paseó la mirada por su rostro. Sus facciones volvían a ser delicadas, y su largo cabello pelirrojo volvía a estar suelto en su espalda, aunque goteaba agua. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una toalla, incluido el pecho.

—¿Y? —preguntó la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué paso? ¿Funcionó?

Twilight sonrió y, acercándose a la chica, le besó la mejilla, provocando que Sunset abriera de golpe los ojos para verla con un brillo emocionado en sus orbes.

—Sí, vuelves a ser tú —le respondió la científica—. Al menos físicamente, porque psicológicamente seguías siendo la misma.

* * *

 **¡APUESTO QUE MALPENSARON EL INICIO DEL DIALOGO FINAL! ¡LES APUESTO MI DIGNIDAD DE FICKER (AUNQUE SEA BIEN POCA XD)**

 **Listo, solo quería decir eso. Puedes seguir bajando :v**

* * *

 **¡Respuestas!**

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ ¡Hola! Echaba de menos actualizar SM xD. Más que un demonio es un ángel, pues sí, no creo que muchos se den la tarea de buscar cada reencarnación de su amor siendo inmortal xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del ultimo one shot.

 _ **Erika Wint:**_ ¡Hola! Sunset es lo suficientemente encantadora como para enamorarnos a nosotros a través de una pantalla, ¿Por qué no a Twilight a través del tiempo? xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one shot.

 _ **Avro 683 Lancaster:**_ ¡Hola! Es muy bonito. Me encanta leer de gente que ama a través del tiempo, es demasiado tierno. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one shot.


	15. Olvide algo

_**Ando con la inspiración bien alta, así que aquí una pequeña viñeta que escribí en un rato libre xD**_

 _Fic dedicado a AngelMariaNF, una de mis más leales escritoras. Gracias por estar siempre comentando, eso me inspira a seguir adelante. Dios te bendiga._

* * *

 **XV**

 **Olvide algo**

Twilight se despertó siendo rodeada por los brazos de Sunset. Era cálido, y la cálida piel desnuda de su novia pelirroja la invitaba a volver a caer en la inconsciencia… Espera.

¡¿DESNUDA?!

Se levantó de golpe, y suspiró aliviada al ver que su novia aun tenia puesto el sostén, pero en su cuello había una marca que, vergonzosamente, tuvo que admitir que ella misma le había hecho. ¿Qué demonios había pasado el día anterior?

Mientras volvía a ocultar el rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la pelirroja, recordó lo que había pasado: Pinkie había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rainbow Dash y, feliz de que la menor de ellas cumpliera la mayoría de edad, decidió comprar alcohol.

Todo había salido mal cuando Dash, luego de emborracharse, había decidido hacer una competencia de quien aguantaba más tragos sin vomitar. Twilight no había jugado, puesto que ella y Fluttershy habían decidido no tomar alcohol, pero Sunset y Applejack aceptaron enseguida el desafío, con Pinkie Pie animando.

Applejack perdió en la ronda numero veintiséis, Dash en la veintinueve. Pero Sunset logró aguantar hasta la ronda treinta y tres, diciendo que "tenía que hacer algo" antes de rendirse, por lo que se retiró de la batalla rodeada de elogios por los invitados, completamente borracha.

Twilight la había llevado a la habitación, y ambas casi llegaron a otro nivel cuando Twilight recapacitó y pudo reaccionar, puesto que no quería hacerlo sin que Sunset estuviera completamente cuerdo. Por ello, luego de que la pelirroja se quedara dormida, simplemente se durmió abrazándola.

Como invocada por el pensamiento, Twilight pudo escuchar como Sunset soltaba un ligero quejido. Se levantó levemente, apoyando los codos a los lados del rostro de la pelirroja para no aplastarla, y empezó a observar su rostro, detallando especialmente como abría sus ojos cyan.

—Buenos días —la saludo, cuidando el volumen de su voz para que no le doliera a la pelirroja por la segura resaca que tendría.

—Buenos… días… —respondió la pelirroja, alzando una mano para tocarle la mejilla, antes de soltar un quejido—. ¿Qué demonios… paso ayer?

—Te emborrachaste en una competencia contra Dash —respondió, sonriendo ante la adormilada mueca de sorpresa que tomó el rostro de Sunset—. Tranquila, ganaste.

—Yei…

Twilight dejo ir una risa antes de agacharse para besarle la mejilla.

—Twilight.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué me duele el cuello?

Twilight enseguida se sonrojó, y miró atentamente la marca que tenía en el cuello su pelirroja.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No sé, siento como si alguien me haya mordido. —Entonces Sunset abrió completamente los ojos para verla, aumentando su sonrisa—. Y, hasta donde yo sé, solo tú me morderías por algún motivo, y no es precisamente inocente.

—Cállate —le ordenó, apoyándose nuevamente contra ella. Sunset dejo ir una risa mientras la abrazaba—. ¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué, Sunny?

—Estaba pensando en que quiero que nuestra boda sea en primavera, para que todo este bonito. Aunque también podría ser en invierno, ¿te imaginas caminar a un altar rodeada de nieve, para que tu vestido destaque? O…

Twilight se levantó para ver fijamente a Sunset.

—Sunny, no estamos comprometidas.

Entonces la pelirroja la miro fijamente, con la boca en una perfecta "o", antes de volver a sonreír. Sus ojos cyan destellaban tan emocionados como divertidos.

—¡Eso es lo que se me olvidó ayer!

Se levantó de golpe, sin dejar a Twilight procesar, y se llevó la mano a los jeans que aun tenia puestos (y con los que había dormido) para luego ponerse de pie junto a la cama. De los jeans sacó una caja negra.

Se arrodilló mientras Twilight se levantaba para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Twilight Sparkle —Sunset sonrió—, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Chicas, les preparé un desayu- —Rarity abrió la puerta de la habitación, y dejo de hablar apenas vio a Sunset arrodillada frente a Twilight. Luego, dejo ir un chillido que aumentó el dolor de cabeza de Sunset—. ¡POR FIN! ¡CHICAS, VENGAN!

Rarity salió al pasillo.

—Ammm… —Sunset se río levemente antes de girarse nuevamente hacia Twilight—. Ignora eso, ¿vale?

Twilight, quien recién empezaba a reaccionar, pudo entender lo que sucedía: Sunset le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, y había pensado hacerlo la noche anterior. Y eso le permitió reaccionar.

—¡Claro que si, Sunset! —exclamó lanzándose contra ella en un abrazo que lanzó a la pelirroja al suelo—. ¡Lo deseó más que nada en el mundo!

Sunset empezó a reír, encantada, y su risa aumentó cuando notó que de la puerta las chicas las miraban atentamente, pero la que parecía más emocionada era Rarity: la chica abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de Applejack, pero parecía que quería pedirle algo.

—Sí, Rarity —se le adelantó—. Puedes elegir nuestros vestuarios.

El nuevo chillido de Rarity casi asesinó a Sunset, pero se la arregló para no hacer una mueca y seguir sonriendo. Y, mientras Apple regañaba a su novia por el dolor que le generó a ella y a Dash, Twilight sollozaba contra su pecho, pero pronto se levantó para verla con un brillo divertido.

—¿Nosotras no podemos hacer algo normal? —preguntó, riendo—. Dudo que esta sea una boda convencional.

—Bueno, así son nuestras vidas —dijo sonriendo Sunset—. Nada convencionales. Pero eso las hace más geniales, creo yo. ¿No piensas eso tú?

Twilight se acercó para besarla.

—Me gusta mi vida.

* * *

 **¡Respuestas!**

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ ¡Hola! Yo vi muy pocos capítulos xD Si, es muy buena esa película. Si Timber sale del bosque y ve a algún motociclista, va a volver corriendo con su hermana xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado de la nueva viñeta.

 _ **BlackRoseGJ:**_ ¡Hola! Todas queremos un novio como Sunset xD Juro que cuando vi el cambio de look de Rarity estuve gritando un buen rato jajaja ¡Se veía demasiado genial! Así que decidí que quería mencionar eso en ese one-shot. No, no son celos, es solo cuidar lo que es suyo (?) Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado de la nueva viñeta.

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ ¡Hola! Te juró que mientras escribía me reía sola, especialmente con las reacciones de Sunset al cambiar de sexo xD Timber ya tiene clara la lección de que, si se acerca a Twilight, un pelirrojo se acercara a patearle el trasero xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado de la nueva viñeta.

 _ **Avro 683 Lancaster:**_ ¡Hola! A mí me gusto escribirlo jajaja. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado de la nueva viñeta.

 _ **Xenahort X:**_ ¡Hola! Yo sabía que alguien perdería mí apuesta xD Me pasare pronto por tus fics, bro. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado de la nueva viñeta.


	16. Alma Gemela

_**¡Ey! -le llega una piedra- ¡Eh! ¡No fue mi culpa! –le lanzan otra piedra que esquiva- ¡Déjenme explicar!**_

 _ **Lo siento, enserio xD Apenas salí de vacaciones, como que toda inspiración se fue, mi celular murió y solo podía pensar en otras historias (Sorry por esto en especial T-T). Pero dijeron "¡Es San Valentín!" y mi mente reaccionó xD Es mi primer año escribiendo para estas fechas, así que… aquí está mi especial Sunlight de San Valentin.**_

 _ **Con esto, declaró mi regreso a los fics uwu. Siento que en parte estoy perdiendo el toque, así que tendré que escribir mucho para recuperarlo xD**_

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Alma gemela**

Su amiga sonrió ampliamente, como burlándose de su depresión.

—Twilight Sparkle, tienes dos opciones: o levantas tu cara de la almohada o te sacó a patadas de mi habitación.

Krys no sabía bien que pasaba. Había ido a visitar a la chica, pero cuando llegó la encontró tirada en la cama de su habitación de invitados, murmurando sólo "mátenme".

La chica de cabello violeta murmuró algo que la de cabello azul no entendió.

—¿Twi?

—Me rindo.

Krys no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber que pensaba: por ello, sus ojos verde oscuro miraron asombrados a la chica.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —le reclamó, echándole una mirada a su reloj, aún en movimiento—. ¡Es... no se supone que puedas!

Ni ella ni Twilight veían aún a color. Se suponía que ellas lo harían cuando vieran a su alma gemela, pero eso no pasaba en esa vida si alguno sé rendía. Y no sé suponía que eso pasará.

—¡Claro que sí! —le respondió la científica, levantándose. Krys notó las lágrimas que habían en los ojos de la chica—. Eso no existe.

—¡Claro que sí!

Twilight se mordió el labio.

—Aún no veo a color.

Krys estuvo a punto de preguntar que tenía de raro eso, hasta que lo recordó: ese día, Twilight había ido a una cita con Timber. Había conocido al chico por Internet, y ese día sería el primero que se verían en persona.

Entonces...

—Es broma, ¿cierto?

—No lo es.

Krys frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Nada? ¿De qué color tenía los ojos?

—No sé —gruño Twilight—. Tampoco me importa. ¡Era si o si él!

—No, no lo era. Si lo fuera, sabrías de qué color tenía los ojos, chica —le recriminó Krys, frunciendo aún más el ceño—. Tranquila, ya la encontrarás. Siempre se encuentran.

Krys dudaba de sus propias palabras. Ella misma conocía a tantas personas, y aún no veía a color. Pero no podían perder las esperanzas. Sus vidas anteriores no lo habían hecho, así que ni ella ni Twilight tenían excusa alguna.

—¡Vamos, Twili! ¡Tienes que salir!

Twilight no llego a responder cuando el teléfono de Krys sonó. Ella lo contestó dudosa al ver que era un número desconocido.

—¿Si? —Pausa—. Oh, em, si, conozco a Rainbow Dash. Pero, ¿quién eres tú? —Un largo silencio—. ¡¿QUE TU QUE?! —Twilight detalló como el rostro de Krys se iluminaba—. ¡Claro! Hoy mismo, a las siete. Está bien, ¡nos vemos!

La peliazul cortó la llamada, y le dedicó una emocionada mirada a Twilight.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me llamó un chico amigo de Dash —empezó a explicar ella—. Dijo que me vio hoy saliendo de su tienda, ¡y que empezó a ver a color! —Los ojos oscuros de Krys destellaban—. ¡Saldré con él!

No era su intención, pero de la garganta de Twilight nació un gruñido. Krys era la única de sus amigas que aún no veía a color, y una parte de ella no quería que eso cambiara.

—Felicidades —le dijo igualmente, como buena amiga—. Espero que hoy en la noche ya veas colores.

Krys la miró fijamente, y luego sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Y tú crees que yo te dejare quedarte aquí?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vendrás conmigo, Twili —le dijo ella, sonriendo ante la mueca de desesperación que se adueñó de su rostro—. ¡Vamos! Hoy andará mucho idiota por allí solo. ¡Podrías probar!

—¿Y ser una más de esas idiotas? No, gracias.

—¡Pero Twili! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! —bramó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Por lo menos inténtalo! Disfruta de la magia del día del am-

—Si no te digo que sí, no me dejaras tranquila, ¿Verdad?

Krys sonrió.

—¿Debo responder?

Twilight rodó los ojos, y se colocó la almohada sobre el rostro dejando ir un quejido, pensando. Si no aceptaba, Krys la iba a molestar todo el día, pero igualmente no quería quedarse allí encerrada. No quería morir rodeada de gatos, si era sincera.

—Bien, iré.

Krys dejo ir un chillido de felicidad.

—¡Bien! Entonces, ¡vamos a desayunar! ¡Yo invito!

* * *

—¿Que tu... qué? —preguntó ella en voz ronca, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Veo a color! —gritó él, abrazando la almohada mientras chillaba—. ¡Veo a color! Tengo el cabello rubio, ¿sabes?

—Ammm...

—¡Y tú eres pelirroja! —gritó el chico, tomándola de los hombros antes de borrar su sonrisa—. Oh, cierto, no sabes cuál es ese color.

—Nope —respondió Sunset, negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba—. Solo sé que tengo sueño. ¿Me vas a dejar dormir?

—No —gruñó el chico—. Vamos, levántate floja. Quiero trabajar, y trabajo contigo mujer. Te prepararé un café por mientras.

El chico salió dejando a Sunset gruñir contra la almohada. No quería aceptarlo, pero le estresaba no ver aún a color, y que su compañero ya lo hiciera. ¿Por qué ella aún no podía?

Y todo empeoró al ver la fecha: era Catorce de Febrero. O sea, que se iba a llenar de adolescentes idiotas que veían ya a color, o de otros idiotas deprimidos por no hacerlo.

Se levantó refunfuñando, y se vistió para salir a ver a su compañero.

—Felicidades —le dijo, igualmente, con una suave sonrisa—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Siquiera hablaste con ella?

—No, pero ya sé quién es —le respondió él, sonriendo mientras veía un manual de colores en su celular, probablemente aprendiendo ya los nombres—. Era alta, ¿sabes? Y tiene los ojos verde oscuro. —Probablemente, su compañero seguiría hablándole de color por más que ella no supiera a que se refería.

—¿Y de dónde la conoces?

—Es amiga de Rainbow. Fui a buscar las zapatillas que le encargué, y ella venía saliendo así que no me vio. Pero yo sí, así que le pedí una foto a Rainbow de ella y me vine para acá observándola.

—Aww —susurró ella, sacudiéndole el cabello—. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Excelente —respondió él, sonriendo—. Te sientes como... Como... —Sky le regaló una sonrisa mientras se colocaba las manos en el pecho—. Como si algo aquí estuviera explotando en fuegos artificiales. Muchos fuegos artificiales.

—Aww, siempre fuiste un romántico —dijo ella, sentándose a tomar café igual que él—. Supongo que le pediste el número de ella a Rainbow.

La mirada de su amigo le hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—Llámala y ya, pídele que salgan hoy mismo. Es 14 de Febrero, cómprale algo.

—Buena idea, Sunny —le respondió el chico, sonriendo—. ¿Tú no quieres salir con nadie hoy?

—¿Con quién? —gruñó ella—. Yo aún no veo a color, bro. Ni siquiera he visto a mi alma gemela.

—No sé, pero no te quedes aquí —le respondió Sky, negando con la cabeza—. Por lo menos ve al parque y ya. Solo eso.

Sunset rodó los ojos.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—¿Por qué no vas al mismo parque que yo y Krys? Oh, Krys es mi alma gemela —aclaró Sky asintiendo—. Así, si te aburres, te la presento y te vengo a dejar a la casa.

—¿Qué quieres que les toque? Soy profesional tocando el violín —gruñó Sunset, antes de soltar una risa—. Bien, voy contigo. Solo porque no quiero aburrirme. Yo misma me comprare un chocolate.

Sky dejo ir una risa antes de tomar también de su café, esbozándole una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien.

* * *

Había sido mala idea aceptar.

Sunset sabía que algo así pasaría, se lo esperaba. Pero era distinto imaginarlo a verlo: tantos adolescentes la enfermaban. Algunos veían a color, otros estaban buscándolo por las actividades de la ciudad.

Pero Sky solo se movía en su lugar, nervioso, mirando el reloj de su mano: eran las 6:56.

—Cálmate, me pones nerviosa.

—¡Es que Sunny! ¿Qué tal si no es ella?

Sunset se giró hacia él y arqueó las cejas.

—Si no fuera ella, ¿cómo es que puedes ver a color? —rebatió.

Sky tomó aire para responder, pero no lo logró. Sunset no podía ni siquiera imaginárselo, pero por lo que había escuchado, seguro los ojos de del chico "brillaban".

Como si supiera que era aquello.

De pronto, una rápida sombra pasó frente a Sunset y se detuvo derrapando frente a Sky, dejándole a la pelirroja observarla. Era alta, tal como él le había dicho, y esbozaba una sonrisa que poco a poco incrementaba su tamaño. De pronto, la chica dejo ir una exclamación ahogada, y se miró las manos.

—Yo…

—¡H-Hola! ¡Soy Sky! —se presentó, tomando sus manos y llamando de nuevo su atención—. ¡Eres mi alma gemela! —gritó, sonriendo—. ¿Lo soy yo de ti?

"Krys" dejo ir una risa entre nerviosa y emocionada, acercándose a él.

—Si me haces ver a color, ¿te convierte eso en mi alma gemela?

El chico, luego de unos instantes de duda, dejó ir una risa, y abrazó a Krys por la cintura levantándola y girando con ella en el aire. Sunset nunca había visto cuando unas almas gemelas se encontraban, pero ahora sabía que se sentía: ella podía sentir como si "algo" en el universo se hubiera arreglado. Como si algo que siempre debía pasar por fin ocurriera.

Al ver la felicidad que empañaba el rostro de ambos, empezó a sonreír. Ella también deseaba, algún día, encontrar a su alma gemela. Se giró, regalándole una sonrisa a Sky, y se perdió por las calles de la ciudad. Tenía un chocolate que comprarse.

* * *

Había sido mala idea acompañar a Krys.

De pronto, la chica había dejado ir una exclamación ahoga y había echado a correr, gritándole que "se divirtiera". Ella era la única que estaba ahora sola en ese parque, viendo a parejas incoloras disfrutar de la compañía del otro y de los colores.

Por eso debería haberse quedado en casa leyendo un libro, especialmente ese día del "amor". ¿Por qué se dejó convencer?

Timber… él era su última esperanza. Era amable, simpático y caballeroso. Casi podía decir que se había "enamorado" de él, pero el destino no decía eso. Ella seguía sin ver a color, y Timber tampoco pudo ver más que "gris" al encontrarse con ella. Ellos no eran almas gemelas, y no podía cambiar eso.

Twilight empezaba a creer que su alma gemela no existía, o no había renacido en esa vida.

Suspiró al notar que había dejado de poner atención en el camino que seguía. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con que estaba en un parque de juegos. Ese día no había niños, por lo que pudo sentarse en un columpio apartado sin que nadie la molestara.

Pudo sentarse sola, sin nadie haciéndole compañía en el de al lado.

Eso empezaba a doler. Ya tenía 19 años, supuestamente su alma gemela ya debería conocerla. ¿Por qué, pues, seguía sin ver a color? Había escuchado de sus amigas decir que no había nada más hermoso que ver más que gris. ¿Por qué su suerte no se lo permitía?

Tras leerlo en uno de sus libros, había decidido que lo único que quería ver era el sol. Por lo que había leído, siempre el astro era considerado como magnifico, inigualable en su brillo, espectacular. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ver eso? Solo pedía eso, nada más. Solo pedía alguien que la ayudara a eso.

Pero tal parecía que el destino se negaba a entregarle eso.

Volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos.

Entonces, ocurrió. Twilight sintió que alguien la tiraba de los hombros, poniéndola de pie. Abrió los ojos, preparándose para insultar al que le había hecho algo, pero se quedó automáticamente en blanco, perdida en lo que estaba frente a ella.

¿Era el sol de ese color… cyan? Porque los ojos frente a ella podían comparar su brillo al del sol, y enfrentarse a él en su magnificencia. Eran hermosos, brillantes, amables. Eran cyan… no eran grises.

No estaba viendo en gris.

Retrocedió algunos pasos, ampliando su vista. Frente a ella había una chica hermosa. Era más alta por aproximadamente una cabeza, y tenía un largo cabello… ¿rojo? Le recordaba al fuego por lo que había leído. Su piel, anaranjada, competía en belleza con su cabello, pero no podía compararse con sus ojos. Esos bellos ojos cyan.

La chica le regaló una sonrisa, acelerando el corazón de Twilight.

—¿Tu… también lo ves?

Pasó saliva, temblando. La chica aún la sostenía de los hombros, y Twilight debía admitir que su cálido tacto estaba causando estragos en sus sentidos. Alzó una mano, y la apoyó en la cálida mejilla de la chica, no logrando apartar la mirada de sus ojos cyan.

—Sí.

—Wow —dijo ella, retrocediendo un paso también y paseando la mirada por su cuerpo—. Eres… no lo sé… hermosa. ¡Vaya alma gemela vengo a tener! ¡Este si es un buen destino!

Twilight volvió a pasar saliva, con una sonrisa tirándole de los labios. Era hermosa esa chica, y su voz era como una melodía en sus oídos. Pero, más importante que todo, la había hecho ver a color. Ella era su alma gemela, sin ninguna duda.

Y debía agradecerle al destino que, en ese caso, no fuera Timber, porque la chica era cien veces más hermosa que él.

—¿E-estas segura?

—¡Claro! —respondió la peli fuego, sonriéndole antes de dejar ir una risa—. Soy Sunset, Sunset Shimmer. Pensé que iba a pasar este día sola después de que mi amigo se fuera con su alma gemela, pero me gustaría ahora pasarlo contigo.

—También me dejaron sola —dijo Twilight, dejando ir una risa—. Acepto su propuesta, señorita Shimmer. Soy Twilight Sparkle.

—Bello nombre.

Ambas se regalaron una sonrisa. De golpe, ambas sintieron un golpe de oxígeno, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y sus sentidos se agudizaban. Contrario a lo esperado, era una sensación agradable, cálida en sus estómagos. Se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra.

Sonriendo, y siguiendo su instinto, se acercaron la una a la otra y juntaron sus labios, guiadas por cierta chispa. Pero casi enseguida se separaron al escuchar aplausos, sonrojándose al ver ambas a un conocido: Sunset vio a Sky, y Twilight a Krys, ambos tomados de la mano.

—Hola —saludó la peliazul, sonriendo—. A ver si entendí: ¿son almas gemelas?

Sunset asintió, y Twilight avanzó hacia Krys.

—¡Puedo ver a color!

—¡Genial! —exclamó la chica, sonriéndole a Twilight y abrazándola—. ¡Ya somos dos!

La científica dejo ir una corta risa, abrazándola también, detallando el color de su chaqueta azulada. Normalmente, a los demás no les interesaría ese color, pero para alguien que pasó su vida viendo solo gris, el color del océano era un espectáculo a la vista.

—¡Felicidades, Sunny! —dijo Sky, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Sunset con una sonrisa—. Ahora ya sabes que es ser "pelirroja".

—¡Y no está nada mal! —exclamó Sunset, mirándose mechones de cabello—. ¡Tú tampoco estas nada mal! —dijo entre risas, mirando el cabello del chico.

—¡Me alegro que te guste! —dijo él, riendo—. Ah, cierto. —El chico tomó la mano de Krys, apartándola de Twilight y atrayéndola hacia él—. Ella es Krys, mi alma gemela. Krys, ella es Sunset, por lo visto es la alma gemela de tu compañera.

—¡Eh, nada mal! —dijo sonriendo la peliazul, guiñándole el ojo a Sunset—. ¡Parece casi destino! O nos conocíamos Sky y yo, o se conocían Sunset y Twilight. A la larga, los cuatro encontrábamos a nuestra alma gemela —dijo, sonriendo.

Los presentes asintieron, conformes con las palabras de Krys.

—¡Oigan! —dijo de pronto—. ¿Y si tenemos una cita doble? ¡Así nos conocemos más! Ah, por cierto —Krys miró fijamente a Sunset y señaló a Twilight—. Esa idiota amará más a los libros que a ti. No te sientas celosa, es normal.

—¡Krys! —regañó Twilight con un sonrojo. A ojos de Sunset, se veía muy bonita avergonzada.

El grupo dejo ir una risa cuando la científica golpeó a la peliazul en la cabeza. Tal parece que era verdad: el 14 de Febrero si tenía algo "especial" en el aire. No solo amistad, no solo amor. Simplemente algo mágico que se tejía entre los hilos del destino.

* * *

 **¡Respuestas! :3**

 _ **Inu4Neko:**_ ¡Hola! Eh, si no fuera hetero, aceptaría el Yuri 7u7 Okey no xD Pues no se me ocurre nada aún, pero estaba viendo de nuevo el anime y creo que si, definitivamente voy a escribir para ese anime. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 ** _AngelMariaNF:_** ¡Hola! No hay de que, amé dedicártela 7u7 Si te vas a emborrachar, que sea preparado para la resaca del día siguiente xD ¿Sabes? Estoy escribiendo la boda, y me permito darte un spoiler: si, sera en invierno. Rarity se emocionó más que las chicas jajaj. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Invitado:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Debería tomarme eso como un desafío? Pues, que así sea: Celestia estará en el siguiente one-shot, promesa de escritora. Espero te encuentres perfectamente, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Erika Wint:**_ ¡Hola! Yo igual amo a esa pelirroja xD Pues claro, ¿como podría yo no escribir la boda? No me iré del fandom sin escribir una boda Sunlight xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Xenahort X:**_ ¡Hola! Ay, me da cosa que digan que soy la mejor escritora de yuri xD Todos somos buenos uwu. Tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 ** _Peebels Pek:_** ¡Hola! ¿Que mejor que emborracharte para pedirle matrimonio al amor de tu vida? xD Sunset si pensó por un momento que ya estaban en la boda de miel al estar medio desnuda xD Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo drabble.


	17. Las declaró mujer, y mujer

_**-se truena los dedos, frente al computador- … ¿Cómo se escribía weon?**_

 _ **MESES. LLEVO MESES SIN ESCRIBIR. SEIS, MESES. Me siento rara estando aquí de nuevo. XD Los motivos por los que me fui alv por tanto tiempo ya los conté en mi biografía, así que… Here I am! ¡AnToBeatriz está de vuelta!**_

 _ **No sabía que escribir. XD Y de pronto dije "Yo prometí una boda Sunlight al fandom, ¡y una boda Sunlight le voy a dar!" Also, pequeña historia: En los reviews del capítulo anterior, me llegaron dos que me llamaron la atención: Uno de mi amiga Erika Wint, que me preguntó si iba a escribir la boda, y otro de un Guest que me pidió uno con Celestia involucrada. Así que pensé en las bodas que he visto, y empecé a escribir.**_

 _ **Ah, plot twist: Le eché un vistazo a las cosas que había escrito, ideas tontas, y noté que este capítulo estaba medio escrito xD.**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, ¡disfruten el capítulo! –corre de los huevos-.**_

* * *

 **Yo los declaro mujer y... mujer**

 _Querida Twilight:  
¡No te lo creerás! Yo tampoco, si te soy sincera. Pero me honra informarte que yo, Sunset Shimmer, me estoy casando contigo. O al menos con la tu del mundo humano.  
¡Por fin le propuse matrimonio! ¡Me gustaría que estuvieras presente! Sería un honor para mí que tú, la que me dio mi vida actual, estuviera presente aquí.  
¡Te espero!_

 _Tu leal amiga, Sunset Shimmer._

* * *

La Princesa Twilight llevaba un buen rato mirando atentamente el libro, releyendo una y otra vez el mensaje que le había enviado su querida amiga pelirroja. Y, por ello, cuando por fin reaccionó, lo hizo de manera un tanto explosiva: se levantó y empezó saltar alrededor del trono, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Twilight, tienes un mensaje de la princesa Celest- —Spike se vio interrumpido cuando Twilight saltó hacia el para abrazarlo—. Ammm, ¿Twilight?

—¡Por fin, por fin, por fin! —exclamó la alicornio, rodeando al pequeño dragón con sus alas—. ¡Se casaran! ¡Se casaran! ¡Se casaran!

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Sunset y la otra Twilight!

—¿Eso no es raro para ti?

Twilight se apartó del abrazo con Spike y lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

—Un poco —respondió sinceramente, para luego volver a sonreír—-. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ella! —exclamó retrocediendo—. ¡Tengo que ir a su boda!

—¡Quiero ir! —exclamó Spike, con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Seguro hay mucha comida! —Twilight empezó a reír—. No creo que la princesa Celestia tenga muchos problemas. Sobre eso, ella te mandó una carta. Dice que…

Spike dejo de hablar al notar que Twilight parecía ausente.

—¿Twilight?

—¡CELESTIA! —bramó ella, empezando a golpear nerviosamente el piso con los cascos delanteros—. ¡ELLA TIENE QUE IR!

—Ammm Twili, yo estaba cuando Celestia nos dijo lo que paso. No creo que ella quiera ir, o que Sunset quiera que Celestia esté en su boda. Digo… es su momento. ¿no crees? —explicó el pequeño.

—Pero Spike, tu recuerdas cuanto echaba de menos Celestia a Sunset —respondió Twilight, bajando las orejas—. ¡Tengo que arreglármelas para llevarla! Yo hablare con Sunset, seguro acepta.

—Twil- —Spike iba a llamar a su amiga, pero la alicornio se giró para correr hacia las puertas, las abrió con su magia y se fue volando rápidamente, provocando un suspiro en el dragón—. Claro, nunca le hacen caso al pequeño dragón, ¿verdad?

* * *

—Sunny, querida, no puedo vestirte bien si no dejas de moverte —le indicó Rarity con toda la paciencia del mundo. La pelirroja, como respuesta, se enderezó, permitiéndole a la modista hacerle las amarras a su espalda—. Estás lista, querida.

—¿Estas nerviosa, dulzura? —preguntó Applejack, acercándose con una sonrisa. Alzó una mano para revolverle el cabello, pero la mirada asesina que le dio Rarity hizo que no se atreviera—. Quién lo diría. La gran Sunset Shimmer nerviosa por su boda.

—No estoy nerviosa —gruñó Sunset.

—Oh, ¡mira! Allá esta Twilight.

Enseguida la pelirroja se volvió hacia donde miraba Applejack, encontrándose con… una pared. Cuando escuchó la risa que dejo ir su amiga, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué si estaba nerviosa? ¡Apenas podía respirar!

—¿Dónde está Dash?

—Con Fluttershy, Twilight y Pinkie —respondió la rubia pasándose la mano por el cabello para ordenarlo, pero eso no evito que Rarity se acercara y le empezara a ordenar ella el pelo—. Probablemente, coqueteando con Flutter.

—Ah, claro. —Sunset ladeó la mirada, pero se sorprendió al verse a sí misma en un espejo. ¿Quién habría pensado que algún dio ella estaría en esa situación, con un vestido de novia, a horas de casarse con el amor de su vida?—. Wow.

—¡Te ves divina, querida!

—Te ves excelente, Sunny —le dijo Applejack, extendiendo la mano para apoyarla en su hombro—. Como toda una princesa.

—Gracias —susurró de vuelta Sunset. Applejack tenía un sencillo vestido verde con detalles dorados, mientras que Rarity tenía un vestido del mismo color que sus ojos.

Pero Sunset tenía un espectacular vestido blanco, cosa perfecta comparada a la nieve que caía contra el techo de su hogar. Su vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba, apegado a su busto y con un corte triangular. El cuello tenía brillantes piedras, y estos también estaban esparcidos por la cola del vestido. Brillaba con una luz propia.

—Estoy nerviosa —admitió Sunset, ganándose una mirada sarcástica de Applejack.

—Yo sabía —le dijo, sacando pecho, para luego reír levemente—. Tranquila, mujer. Ya fuiste lo suficientemente valiente pidiéndole matrimonio como para ponerte nerviosa ahora. Tú tranquila.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —gruñó Sunset.

—¡Todo esta espectacular! —exclamó Rarity con un satisfactorio brillo en sus ojos zafiro—. ¡Nada puede salir mal hoy! Mantén en mente eso.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Sunset quiso acercarse, pero Rarity no se lo permitió colocándose en medio.

—Ah, no. Nadie puede ver a la novia antes de la boda —le dijo, haciéndole una señal a Applejack para que fuera a abrir. La vaquera rodó los ojos, pero obedeció—. Estaba pensando, querida, en que deberías dejar que algunas de nosotras te acompañen al altar, en vista de qu-

—¡Twilight! —exclamó Applejack.

Rarity, casi enseguida y por instinto, se acercó a la cama y arrancó de un tirón la sabana, tirándosela luego a Sunset.

—¡NO LA DEJES PASAR! —le rugió a la vaquera.

—¡No, espera! ¡No es la Twilight de nuestro mundo! —exclamó Applejack, asustada ante la asesina mirada que le daba su novia—. Es la Twilight… ¿original?

Sunset se sacó la sabana de encima, y se asomó por el ligero hueco que había entre la puerta y Apple: afuera, Twilight le sonreía, con un sencillo vestido morado. Por un momento se asustó, pero luego notó que la Twilight frente a ella tenía una figura menos esbelta, y era más alta que la suya, lo que le hizo relajar el ceño y sonreír abiertamente.

—¡Twilight! —exclamó, contenta de ver a la que fue como un ángel para ella cuando estuvo perdida—. ¡Si pudiste venir!

—¡No me lo perdería!

La princesa le sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Sunset, encantada con estar con ella. La pelirroja correspondió el abrazo, y luego ambas se apartaron para mirarse aun sonrientes.

—¡Te ves espectacular! —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, provocando las risas.

—¡Hola, Sunset! —saludó Spike, ladrando mientras agitaba la cola junto a los pies de Twilight. Sunset tomó aire para responder, pero el perrito ladeó la mirada… encontrándose con la mirada zafiro de Rarity—. ¡Hola, Rarity! —exclamó en un tono mucho más animado.

—Hola para ti también, Spike —gruñó Applejack aun junto a la puerta, pero luego se permitió sonreír igualmente—. Me alegra tener aquí, Twilight —saludó haciendo el ademan de cerrar la entrada.

—¡Espera! —le dijo la princesa, impidiéndole su movimiento—. Sunset, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

—Oh, claro, Twili. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo… vine con alguien.

Sunset miró fijamente el rostro de su amiga, buscando respuesta, pero el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta completamente de nuevo se dejó oír. Miró hacia Applejack, pero su amiga miraba atentamente a la mujer que acababa de entrar. Tenía un holgado vestido dorado, muy formal y aparentemente lujoso.

Temblando, la pelirroja alzó su mirada cyan hacia el rostro de la recién llegada, encontrándose con una mirada amatista que no veía hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Hola —saludó Celestia, bajando la mirada. ¿Desde cuándo la gobernante de Equestria se sentía avergonzada ante una, casi, exiliada?—. Es un placer estar ante ti nuevamente, Sunset.

La pelirroja no sabía qué hacer. Intentó tragar saliva, pero de pronto tenía una obstrucción en su garganta impidiéndole casi respirar. Alzó una mano, y se pellizcó levemente la cadera para saber que no estaba soñando. Y, al notar que no, sus temblores aumentaron.

—Tú…

—Sunset, yo… —Celestia pasó saliva—. Lo siento.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del lugar. Las chicas parecieron querer hacer algo, pero un ademan de Twilight las dejó en su mismo lugar, mientras que la princesa no apartaba la mirada de la pelirroja. Los ojos de Sunset se habían dilatado en una pura expresión de incredulidad.

—Perdóname —le rogó la gobernante, sin alzar la mirada ante el silencio de su antigua pupila—. Yo… te eduqué mal. Hice mal mi trabajo. Debería haberte cuidado, haber evitado que llegaras a eso. Eras mi orgullo, y eso… me cegó.

—¿Tu lo sientes? —exclamó Sunset, irónicamente, con el dolor aparentemente naciendo desde lo más profundo de su pecho—. ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú me criaste! ¡Me adoptaste cuando mis padres me abandonaron! —Applejack y Rarity ladearon la mirada, recordando las lágrimas de la pelirroja cuando les había contado aquello—. ¡Me enseñaste lo que soy ahora! Yo fui la que… la que ignoró tus enseñanzas… Yo fui la mala estudiante que tuvo la suerte de tener una buena mentora, pero ni siquiera eso me ayudó.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Celestia, alzando la mirada. En los ojos de Sunset, vio reflejado el mismo dolor que sentía ella en ese momento—. ¡Yo fui la que tuvo suerte! ¡Eras noble, dulce y amable con todos! ¡Yo fui la que actuó mal!

—¡No lo hiciste!

—¡Si lo hice, lo creas o no!

—¡Culpándose entre ustedes no van a llegar a ningún lado! —exclamó entonces la princesa Twilight, colocándose entre ambas—. No la traje para pelear, princesa. —Entre Twilight y Celestia hubo un enfrentamiento de miradas, pero luego la princesa de la amistad asintió—. Sabe que lo desea, princesa.

—¿De qué hablas, Twilight? —exclamó Sunset con la voz temblorosa, ladeando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—La princesa tiene algo que pedirte, Sunset —dijo Twilight, mirándola con intensidad mientras retrocedía algunos pasos, volviéndola a dejar frente a Celestia—. Y no me importa que ambas sean igual de tercas.

—Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset, en ese momento, esperaba cualquier cosa. Que la llevara devuelta a Equestria para juzgarla por sus crímenes, que le dijera que no la perdonaba, que era una deshonra para su lega-

—Me gustaría entregarte en el altar.

Silencio. Rarity se mordió el labio, mientras que Applejack la tomaba de la mano intentando relajarse. La princesa Twilight solo miraba fijamente a Sunset, esperando que reaccionara. Pero la pelirroja tardó bastante en hacerlo.

Su mente era un completo desastre. El corazón le latía rápido, sus manos temblaban. ¿Celestia… entregándola… en el altar? Eso hacían los padres, ¿no? Pero… pero ¿Por qué Celestia querría entregarla?

—Yo… —Sunset pasó saliva—. ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

—Si —respondió Celestia, asintiendo—. Por favor. Nada me hará más feliz que entregar a mi hija.

Sunset se mordió el labio, intentando controlarse. Rarity la mataría, Rarity la mataría, Rarity la mataría… Pasó saliva, y saltó a los brazos de Celestia, rompiendo en llanto. Sus sollozos incrementaron cuando la gobernante respondió el abrazo, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—C-claro que quiero… —dijo entre sollozos—. Claro que si…

* * *

Twilight se mordió el labio.

—Twilight, si sigues haciendo eso, tus labios van a tener sabor a sangre cuando le des el sí a Sunset —se burló Rainbow, sonriendo.

—P-perdón.

Fluttershy dejo ir una suave risa, antes de apartarse de Twilight, admirándola.

—Estás lista —informó. Había terminado el último detalle de su peinado.

Twilight se veía muy distinta. Destacaba cómo si fuera una estrella, vistiendo el elegante traje de novia: el vestido, blanco como la nieve, y con ciertos detalles dorados, formaba distintas capas a su alrededor, como una rosa. No tenía capa, pues Rarity había decidido que la tendría Sunset por su altura.

"¿Cómo se verá Sunset?" pensó Twilight, y la sola idea de su pelirroja novia en un vestido blanco la hizo sonrojarse. Sunset de por sí era guapa, por lo que se podía imaginar que ahora estaría deslumbrante.

—¿Estás lista, amiga? —preguntó Rainbow, sonriéndole de lado: la chica usaba un vestido suelto de color azulado. Rarity, por algún milagro, la había convencido de que la situación valía la pena el esfuerzo—. Pinkie dice que todo está listo.

Twilight pasó saliva, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba. Faltaba tan poco…

Flutter le tomó la mano al notar sus nervios.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé —Twilight le respondió la sonrisa—, pero… no sé qué esperar.

—No esperes nada, y así no te desilusionas —se burló Rainbow. Hizo el ademan de alzar la mano, probablemente para revolverle el cabello, pero se contuvo a tiempo—. Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, pero no llegaron a abrirla: Rainbow se cargó contra la puerta al oír voces provenientes de afuera. "Es Rarity" reconoció Twilight, "Rarity estaba con Applejack y… Oh, dioses…"

—Eh, Rarity… ¿cuánto falta? —preguntó la dulce voz de su novia, cálida y emocionada. Luego, dejo ir una risa—. Mejor dicho, ¿Cuántas veces te he preguntado lo mismo?

Su corazón le ganó a la mente:

—¿Sunny? —la llamó. Rainbow y Fluttershy la miraron enseguida, aterradas, pero ella prefirió ignorarlas cuándo no recibió respuesta—. ¿Eres tú?

—¿Twili? —respondió Sunny: su voz ahogada por pasar entre las paredes—. ¡Twili!

—¡Ah no! —Se escuchó un forcejeo afuera tras el gritito de Rarity—. ¡No se pueden ver! Es la regla de las novias. Si no, les irá mal en el matrimonio.

Las chicas corearon sus palabras con risas, las de Twilight y Sunset incluidas. De pronto, Twili dejo de reír y apoyó la mano en la puerta, dejando ir un suspiro enamorada.

—Te extraño.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Sunset: Twilight la imaginaba sonreír contra la puerta—. Me imagino lo hermosa que te has de ver en vestido. Ya sabes, más de lo normal.

—¿Y tú? Debes verte espectacular —respondió, apoyando ahora la frente contra la puerta—. Falta tan poco para vernos… Y ya me siento ansiosa.

—Muero por hacerte mi esposa —Sunset lo dijo en un tono ronco y burlón: Twilight entendió que quería hacer—. En el altar, obviamente.

—¿Y no preferirías un lugar más privado para hacerme tuya…?

—¡Okey, ya! —Rainbow la hizo apartarse de la puerta con un potente sonrojo—. Por favor, resérvense esos comentarios para… otro momento. Más privado.

Las chicas volvieron a reír. Twilight percibió una risa que no reconocía al otro lado de la puerta: más ronca, cómo de una persona mayor. Quiso preguntar que era, pero una señal de Fluttershy le dijo que estaban corriendo contra el tiempo.

—Vamos, Sunny —Rarity pareció haber percibido lo mismo—, ya vas a estar con ella.

—Eh, Sunset, se te cae la baba —se burló Applejack—, vamos. Falta una hora para la ceremonia, y la novia no puede llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

—¡Ninguna de las dos! —dijo Rainbow, sonriéndole—. Hablamos luego, chicas.

—¡Twili! —La voz de Sunset sonó sobre el bullicio—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —respondió, riendo como la tonta enamorada que era, antes de oír los pasos alejándose—. Te quiero…

—Lo sabemos, Twili —Rainbow asintió, y se giró hacía la habitación—. Esperemos unos minutos antes de irnos. Si Rarity nos ve muy cerca, me va a retar.

Fluttershy y Twilight rieron. Cuándo pasaron cinco minutos, Flutter y Dash compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de que la amante de los animales tomara las manos de Twili entre las suyas.

—¿Lista?

¿Qué si estaba lista para casarse con el amor de su vida, y dar de una vez comienzo al mejor día de toda su historia junto a su hermosa novia pelirroja? No, no lo estaba. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido, el estómago le dolía y las manos le picaban.

Pero, de todas formas, sonrió. Y sonrió porque estaba feliz, porque a partir de ahora todos sus despertares serían junto a su querida Sunset. Por el resto de sus días.

—Sí.

—Entonces vamos. —Dash abrió la puerta, y salieron juntas de la habitación.

* * *

Sunset pasó saliva, fuerte, y empezó a respirar profundamente para evitar el ataque. Estaba a punto de caminar al altar… Y se sentía al borde de una crisis histérica. O peor aún, del desmayo.

—¿Lista, Sunset? —preguntó Celestia, a su lado. La pelirroja le dirigió una sola mirada cargada de miedo—. Respira profundamente, hija. Todo saldrá bien.

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. "Yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo…"—. Lista. Vamos. —Celestia le extendió el brazo, y Sunset lo enlazó con él de ella con un temblor—. Yo puedo…

—Claro que puedes. —Celestia le hizo un leve cariño en la mano, sonriendo cálidamente—. Tranquila, hija.

—Ya van dos veces que me dices hija —notó Sunset con una suave risa—. ¿Extrañabas decirme así?

—Sí. —La respuesta fue tan repentina que Sunset no pudo hablar—. Todos los días desde que te fuiste.

—¿Tanto así? —preguntó, cuando avanzaron para colocarse frente al vitral—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué por qué? —Celestia dijo ir una risa sin nada de ironía—. Sunset, fuiste mi hija. Siempre estabas conmigo. Y, un día, dejaste de estar ahí, a mi lado. Solo podía extrañarte… y desear que estuvieras feliz.

Sunset la miró, con un brillo en la mirada, un picor en los ojos y los labios tirantes en una amplia sonrisa. Antes de que abrieran las puertas de cristal, se permitió girarse sobre sí misma y abrazar a Celestia, ocultándose en su pecho.

—Y yo te extrañé a ti.

El abrazo fue corto, pero para Sunset casi se comparaba a la calidez de los brazos de Twilight. Se sentían como hogar, cómo el mejor lugar para estar. Se separaron con una sonrisa cómplice, y Celestia extendió la mano libre para abrir el vitral. La música empezó a sonar cuando ambas avanzaron por el pasillo.

Sunset respiró profundo, sacando pecho y esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Percibió a la rápida que la gran mayoría de invitados, si no todos, ya estaban presentes, y todos la observaban. Los ojos le empezaron a picar, pero se contuvo: no era momento para llorar.

—¿Tantos invitados tienen? —susurró Celestia, mirándola de lado—. Vaya, sabía que serías querida, pero no tanto.

Sunset dejo ir una ronca risa, y cerró por un momento los ojos. Quería que las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento quedaran grabas a fuego en su corazón, no en su mente. Los murmullos asombrados, los comentarios hacia su belleza, la música, la felicidad de su pecho. Era perfecto.

Celestia la dejo en el altar con una suave sonrisa, pero antes de retirarse a su asiento le apretó la mano y susurró:

—Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Sunset estuvo al borde de echarse a llorar. Le sonrió, y asintió suavemente antes de girarse hacia la entrada, esperando ver la silueta de su novia. ¿Cómo se vería Twilight? ¿Se vería mayor, más madura, o se vería más niña? ¿Qué tan rápido latería su corazón al verla?

—Sunny, ¡respira! ¡No se nos puede desmayar la novia cinco minutos antes de su matrimonio! —rió Applejack, junto a la pelirroja, al escuchar su respiración acelerada—. Tranquila, viene en camino.

—¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie? —preguntó, suavemente.

—¡Aquí! —dijo justo detrás de ella su amiga rosada—. ¡La mejor fiesta de todas ya está lista! Solo falta tu novia, Sunny. —Pinkie vestía un modesto vestido rosado—. ¡Cheese y yo nos encargamos de que todo estuviera listo!

—Muchas gracias, Pinkie —susurró de vuelta Sunset. Tomó aire para agregar algo más, pero la música nupcial volvió a resonar en el lugar…

Sunset pasó saliva, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se volvió hacía su novia.

No le sirvió de nada la preparación mental. La vista de su novia fue como un golpe directo en el estómago: le quito el aire de golpe, y la dejo al borde del desmayo. Twilight se veía como una… estrella. Brillaba con una luz propia, cómo la reina que era. Tenía una sonrisa amplia, cómo si ese fuera el mejor día de su vida. Y, cuándo la miró, sus ojos brillaron con el amor de una diosa.

Twilight **era** su diosa.

Venía tomada del brazo de Night Light, su padre, quién la dejo unos metros antes para que ella recorriera sola la distancia entre ellos y Sunset. Twilight lo hizo rápidamente, llegando junto a Sunset. Recién entonces la pelirroja notó las lágrimas que bordeaban sus ojos.

Le tomó la mano, apretándola suavemente, y se acercó a ella. No la besó, porque quería besarla cuando ya fuera su esposa, pero junto las frentes de ambas.

—¿Lista?

—No —dijo, riendo—. ¿Qué si estoy lista para casarme con el amor de mi vida? Claramente, Sunny. —Twili le apretó la mano.

—Voy a hacerte feliz —prometió la pelirroja. Los deseos de besarla en ese momento fueron tan grandes que estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Lo sé —Twilight se apartó, y le sonrió—, siempre lo has hecho.

Sunset asintió, confirmando lo dicho, y se volvió hacía el frente. El cura estaba ya frente a ellos: un hombre mayor, sabio, lleno del amor divino que le gustaba propagar. Cuándo se conocieron, Sunset recordaba que lo primero que les había comentado era "veo el amor que hay entre ustedes dos." Y, por ello, cuándo se enteró del matrimonio, fue el primero en ofrecerse.

—¿Listas? —susurró con una afable sonrisa y, sin esperar respuesta, se enderezó aclarándose la garganta—. Damas y caballeros —llamó, generando enseguida el silencio en el salón—, estamos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Sunset Shimmer, y Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight se abrazó al brazo de Sunset, y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro con una sonrisa encantada y un suspiro enamorado. La pelirroja tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y apoyó la mejilla en el cabello de su novia.

El mejor día de su vida… oficialmente daba comienzo.

* * *

 **¡Respuestas! :3**

 _ **BlackRoseGJ:**_ Y ahora fue más tiempo xD. Pues medio tarde, pero el especial fue exactamente lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, el encuentro de Sunset y Celestia me pareció un tanto… meh, pensé que habría más llanto xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Eater eWe:**_ Si, estoy vida xD. De hecho, estoy planeando un fic de Citrus. Ya sabes, mi propia versión del final. Y tengo algunas cosas escritas por ahí… (?) Jajaja, espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Erika Wint:**_ Hmmm en mi universo, eso significaría que ella no es tu alma gemela, pero sí es muy parecida a ella. Entonces, tu cuerpo y sentimientos la… confunden. Por ello, los colores no serían tan vividos como los vería otra persona. Creo que me di a entender bien. (¿) Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Peebels Pek:**_ Todo sería más fácil, ¿verdad? xD Pero eh, el que sea más difícil lo hace más valioso al final. (¿) Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **Xenahort X:**_ Mentir es malo. (¿) Eh, estoy esperando tu actualización xD. Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermano, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.

 _ **AngelMariaNF:**_ Ahora sí que me paso algo xD. Febrero tiene el poder del amor. (¿) Nunca he sufrido de resaca (sería raro considerando que tengo quince xD) pero sé por conocidos que es **horrible.** Ja, al final si me decidí a hacer la boda en invierno. Y, obviamente, todo hecho por Rarity (cómo si ella fuera la novia xd). Espero te encuentres perfectamente hermana, y hayas disfrutado del nuevo one-shot.


End file.
